Forgetting What Matters
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Sequel to "Sacrifice and Love." With the rebellion crushed and Vader having his son, daughter, lover and now a new child here his rule is absolute...or so he thinks. When conflict boils over from within the family and one threatens to take the throne it begs the questions, where did it go wrong? What happened? and is it to late to save his family from tearing itself apart?
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting what matters chapter 1

(There is a poem in this chapter and it is NOT mine but I edited it slightly still it is not mine however.)

Wraeththu let out another sharp cry of pain as she laid in the medical room trying to give birth to her child. Along side her stood her lover Emperor Vader, her daughter Leia and her son Luke. "Your almost there my love" Vader said holding the queen's hand, he may not have been there for the birth of Luke and Leia but he had made it his top priority to be there for the birth of his third child. Another sharp cry of pain erupted from the queen's mouth as she continued to push the child out of her "This is your fault!" Wraeththu said holding Vader's hand tightly.

Vader winched as Wraeththu tightened her grip on his hand, it probably wasn't one of his smartest ideas to grab a hold of her mechanical hand with his flesh one because it felt like she was crushing the bones in his hand. She had gone into labor late this night and was immediately taken to the medical room to give birth and she had been in labor for several hours now.

"You're almost there" The doctor said who was charged with Wraeththu's care during this. "Shut-" Wraeththu was interrupted by another loud cry of pain then it was over. Her head sunk back into the pillow in exhaustion, her breathing heavily and sweat covering her body. If Wraeththu had the preference of giving birth again or a lightsaber in the chest she would easily accept the lightsaber over the pain of child birth but finally it was over.

The doctor carefully took the child after cutting the umbilical cord, he gently slapped the child on the bottom to get her to take a breath of air. The infinite started crying and Wraeththu's head shot back up glaring at the doctor "What did you do!?" she demanded. Even though she was extremely exhausted she would be damned if she let anyone hurt her baby. "I had to get the child to take a breath of air, she is perfectly safe" the doctor said gently handing the child to the Emperor.

Vader looked at the tinny baby girl as he cradled, he smiled as he noticed the baby was mostly all human except for little montrals sticking up out of her head. "Hey there little one" Vader said softly, the baby in turn turned its head to the origin of the voice and stopped crying. "She's beautiful" Leia said smiling looking into the baby bright blue eyes. Vader smiled "Yes she is" he said then lifted his gaze to Wraeththu "Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

She nodded and Vader carefully handed the child to her mother. Wraeththu took the child gently into her arms mimicking the way Vader had just held her. Wraeththu looked down at her daughter and smiled weakly "Have you thought of a name?" Vader asked, without taking her gaze off of her child "Abby" Wraeththu said still smiling. Vader smiled "That's a wonderful name" he said sitting in a chair next to his lover.

Wraeththu leaned down and gently kissed her child's forehead "I can watch over for her for a bit you should rest" Vader said. Wraeththu shook her head "I got her" she said tiredly "You need to rest love" Vader insisted. He knew that Wraeththu and her baby needed to bond because that was very important for a baby's development and growth but he also knew that his lover was completely exhausted. "Not now" she replied looking back down at Abby who was now fast asleep. Vader gestured toward their youngest daughter "She's got the right idea" he said. Wraeththu rolled her eyes and finally caved to her lover's request, handing the child back to Vader she then rested her head back on the pillow and passed out.

Three weeks later:

Vader and Wraeththu were laying in bed with their baby in-between them, they both had to admit so far raising a child was hard and it had just begun. Wraeththu held Abby gently as she slept until Abby began to squirm and whimper in her sleep. Wraeththu opened her eyes and gently picked up Abby holding her in her arms and began singing her a lullaby.

"I lay you down to rest, my dear one. Darkness draws near with the setting sun. Hear the beats howl, the wolves cry; listen, dear, sing your lullaby. When you awake I have seen, my princess will be a glorious queen, all kingdom's beats will sing, for the prosperity she will bring. When you wake, the future brings, my Princess will become a beautiful queen. The Empire's beasts will rejoice; and sing as one single voice. I lay you down to rest my dear one. The darkness draws near with the setting sun. Hear the beats howl, the wolves cry; listen dear they're singing your lullaby, they're singing your lullaby" her voice slowly trailed off as her child drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

Five years later:

"Daddy!" Abby said happily as she ran up to Vader latching onto his leg smiling up at him. Vader hoisted her up "Hey there little one" Vader said smiling "I'm not little I'm big" Abby argued. Vader chuckled "Of course you are but you're still little to your mother and I" Vader said. Abby's eyes narrow glaring at him "I'm big" she said crossing her arms causing Vader to laugh again.

In the five years that had passed Abby had grown quiet fast, he had been very surprised when he had come back from a quest to find a Sith holocron and found Abby sitting in her room levitating objects into the air. "Abby what is the most important thing to you?" he asked, though he already knew her response he wanted her to say it. "You, mommy, bubba and sissy" Abby replied. Vader smiled and carried Abby down the hallway of the mansion they now lived in, Abby might not know it but Vader and Wraeththu both were raising Abby to believe that family was the most important thing.

"There you are" Leia said running around the corner seeing Abby with her father. "See I told you daddy was home" Abby exclaimed proudly. Leia took a moment to catch her breath "She's fast for her age" she said. "No you're just slow" Abby smiling deviously, "Hey I tripped over a droid trying to catch you" Leia argued. Vader watched the two argue finding it rather amusing but after a moment he turned to look at Leia "Where is your mother?" he asked. "Mom's in the study. Has been in there all day with the holocron you brought back a week ago" Leia said "and your brother?" Vader asked. "He's been training with a duel bladed saber, he said he wants to explained his knowledge more and he to has also been at it all day" Leia replied.

Vader nodded and handed Abby to Leia "Supper should be ready soon, go get yourselves washed up and we'll meet you there" Vader said. "See you there- hey get back here" Leia said not noticing Abby had wiggled free from her arms and started to run off again so she bolted after her. Vader smiled seeing them run off; everything was going well now that they were a family.

Vader made his way through the halls of there mansion toward the study where they had collected Sith holocrons as well as any old scrolls that had been written by the Sith order long ago. He had to admit even though it had taken him a bit of time to convince Luke to join him it had indeed been an easy task and now with the rebellion long dead their rule was absolute.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the study with a casual wave of his hand the door opened and he walked in. He enjoyed the cold rush of air that hit him as he walked in, it was always colder where ever Wraeththu was at but as to why exactly he didn't know. The mains lights in the study had been turned off and the only lights that shun were from the holocrons that rested on the shelves. He found his lover sitting cross legged eyes sealed shut and a holocron floating in front of her.

His presences must have gone undetected as his lover didn't so much as flinch, she had her full attention wrapped around the holocron. Deep within her meditation Wraeththu was listening and repeating the words of the long dead Sith. It was only when she felt a slight trimmer in the force that she realized someone had entered the room. The holocron began to close as she pulled herself from her meditation and it gently landed on the ground in front of her.

She remained seated for a moment and reached out with the force to see exactly who had interrupted her. A smile spread across her lips "Skyguy" she said, her eyes opened and the crimson color of her eyes shun in the darkness. With lightning fast speed she was in his arms kissing him passionately. Vader smiled and held her close to him kissing her back "Miss me that much?" he asked with a laugh. She kissed him again "More than you know" she replied. Vader smiled and held her for a moment "So have you decided a place for our vacation?" Vader asked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to go, I mean with the Empire and all who will watch over it?" Wraeththu asked. "I am sure it will still be here when we get back plus you need the break from all this" Vader replied. "What about Abby, are we just going to leave her here?" Wraeththu asked. "That's what I was thinking, Luke and Leia can watch over her for a week, I know she's been up and down your lekku about a pet" Vader said smiling. "And I continue to tell her she can have one when she is older" Wraeththu replied. "You should really lighten up on her love, she is still young" Vader said. "If she wasn't so sneaky and ran off in the middle of the day I wouldn't have to be" Wraeththu replied. "She is just curious Wraeththu, she is hardly outside of the mansion" Vader said. "She is safe here where she has us to keep an eye on her" Wraeththu replied. "You're being over protective" Vader said, Wraeththu glared at him "It's my job remember" she said.

"Yes but there is a point that its just to much" Vader said, "So you want her just to roam free outside of the mansion unprotected where anyone could just snatch her up?" Wraeththu replied. "That's not what I'm saying; I just think you should lighten up a little on her is all. She is only four years old and is just curious" Vader said with a sigh.

"I don't remember you telling me to lighten up on our other children" Wraeththu stated dryly. "That's a completely different circumstance, they were older and they know better" Vader replied. Wraeththu held back from snapping back at him and took a deep breath, she couldn't have imagined how hard it was to raise a child and now she was finding out first hand "I don't want to fight Anakin, she just infuriates me at times and it takes all I have not to lash out at her like I would to officers who disobey my orders" Wraeththu replied. "That is why we need this vacation, it will give us both time to just relax and calm down. Come on dinners about ready and I'm sure our children are waiting for us" Vader replied. Wraeththu nodded and followed him toward the dinning room.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgetting what matters chapter 2

 **I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it**

Vader walked into the dinning room a smile spread across his face as he saw Leia struggling to put Abby in her seat. "I can do it" Abby exclaimed loudly trying to pull herself into a chair. "You almost fell out three times I'm trying to help" Leia replied. "Leia just let her get in the chair herself" Luke said sighing, Abby could be so stubborn at times.

Vader used the force to lift Abby into her chair, her eyes winded at first then she began to laugh as she was sat down "Again, again" she said clapping her hands. "Not right now little one lets eat first" Vader replied sitting down next to Wraeththu. The five of them began to eat in silence. Half way through the meal Vader looked at his son "Leia says your training with a duel bladed saber?" he said. "Yes, I feel like I am good enough with a single bladed and I wanted to try a duel bladed saber" Luke replied.

"Not many people used the duel bladed sabers even in the Clone Wars which could certainly throw off their opponents if they have never encountered the weapon before" Vader replied. "Did you ever have to fight someone who was using one?" Luke asked, Vader shook his head "No, but I had to fight magna guards that were armed with electro staffs, same concept but not nearly as lethal as a lightsaber" Vader replied.

"Speaking of lightsabers, when are we going to begin Abby's saber training?" Leia interrupted. "Not until she is older" Wraeththu replied immediately, Leia turned to look at her mother "She is old enough mom, she can already use the force so why cant she use a lightsaber?" Leia asked. "I wanna use a lightsaber!" Abby squeaked happily and held her fork with both hands swinging it in the air as if it was one. Wraeththu looked pointedly at Abby then back at Leia "Need I say more" she said.

"She is just excited mom, she watches Luke and I train all the time" Leia replied. "She is too young Leia maybe when she is older" Wraeththu replied. "But you were learning how to use a lightsaber right when you were brought into the Jedi temple, I've read what the training was like there and you started at age three" Leia argued. "There was a war going on Leia the Jedi had no choice" Wraeththu snapped. "After you were brought to the temple, plus you were assigned to dad a little after the war started" Leia pressed.

"Enough Leia, I will decided when Abby is old enough to start her training not you" Wraeththu said a little louder. Leia sighed and dipped her head in defeat "Yes mom…" she said. The meal continued in silence for quiet some time until desert was brought to them. "Did you find the holocron dad?" Luke asked curiously, "No the lead proved false" Vader replied.

"You could send me and Leia to go looking for them, give you a chance to rest since you have been away a lot" Luke suggested. "Holocrons are not easy to find Luke, well some anyway. Often they are surrounded by traps that ward off any intruders seeking to take them not to mention the journey to find them can be very dangerous" Vader replied. "I can handle myself" Luke stated. Vader next sentence was interrupted as he looked down to see his cup of pudding sliding across the table. He looked up and saw Abby reaching for the pudding as she had already devoured her own smaller bowl. "See I told you she could use the force" Leia said with a smile. "I think that's enough sweets little one" Vader said chuckling while grabbing the cup away from Abby. "Pudding!" Abby said reaching her small hands toward the cup before it was snatched away.

Abby looked over to Luke's cup of pudding and reached for it "You'll be up all night if you have anymore junk food" Wraeththu said standing up and walking around the table to pick Abby up. "I want it" Abby said teary eyed causing Wraeththu to shake her head, Vader might fall for the teary eyed sad face look but Wraeththu would not give into it. "Come on princess its time for you to go to sleep, give your sister, brother and father a hug goodnight" Wraeththu said.

Abby hugged Luke around the neck, then Leia and at last her father before she was carried out of the room by her mother. Wraeththu carried Abby into her room which was of course a mess with toys all over the floor. It seemed like one way or another even after cleaning up the room it was messy again once in no time. Wraeththu sat Abby down on the floor "Clean up your room while I get your night clothes" she said.

Wraeththu walked over to a drawer and a few seconds later had a change of clothes for her daughter. She turned around and saw her daughter standing in the exact position she had left her in "Abby pick up your room" Wraeththu replied sternly. Abby looked around at all the toys then back up at her mom "Can you help me?" she asked. "You made the mess now you have to clean it up" Wraeththu replied. Abby slowly put away the toys but the room was now at least presentable.

Once in her night clothes Wraeththu laid her daughter into bed and pulled the blanket over her. Abby hugged her mom around the neck "Love you mommy" she said, Wraeththu returned the hug gently and kissed her forehead "I love you too, now go to sleep" she said turning off the light.

Wraeththu began to head toward the door when her daughter sat back up "Mommy will you sing to me?" she asked. "Mommies tired princess" Wraeththu replied opening the door. "Please…" Abby begged, Wraeththu sighed and walked back over to her daughter tucking her back into bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Raising a child could be so demanding and a real patience tester epically for Wraeththu who was not accustomed to waiting.

Wraeththu rubbed her daughter's forehead gently with her hand and began to sing the same lullaby she had almost every night since she was born. "I lay you down to rest, my dear one. Darkness draws near with the setting sun. Hear the beats howl, the wolves cry; listen, dear, sing your lullaby. When you awake I have seen, my princess will be a glorious queen, all kingdom's beats will sing, for the prosperity she will bring. When you wake, the future brings, my Princess will become a beautiful queen. The Empire's beasts will rejoice; and sing as one single voice. I lay you down to rest my dear one. The darkness draws near with the setting sun. Hear the beats howl, the wolves cry; listen dear they're singing your lullaby, they're singing your lullaby" When Wraeththu looked back down her daughter was fast asleep so she quietly made her way out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgetting what matters chapter 3

Luke had spent much time that night meditating searching the force for the possible location of a holocron. He wanted to prove to his father that he could help him plus its not like there was much else to do, Wraeththu practically had them all on house arrest for whatever reason. When they were allowed to leave the mansion which had been hardly ever since Luke had joined the darkside he normally spent most of his time visiting Mara Jade. She like him was able to use the force but not the same degree as he could.

He had first seen Mara Jade in the lower ends of the city and curiosity got the better of him. Not thinking he quickly followed the red headed girl deep into the city and when he found her she was taking on six heavily armored mercenaries and was actually not doing to bad. The look on her face when she saw the Emperor's son jump in to aid her made Luke laugh to this day, needless to say she had been very surprised.

Mara armed with a vibro blade and blaster pistol and Luke with his saber made quick work of the mercenaries. Now, since that day Luke felt pulled toward the woman and had been trying to convince his father but more so his mother to let her stay in the mansion. His father was exactly opposed to the idea but his mother wouldn't even listen, she had immediately shut him down before he could give her a valid reason why she could be useful to them.

His mother was so damn protective and paranoid so much to the point that it infuriated Luke but he knew even now being Sith he still stood no chance against his mother in a fight. Maybe however if he could get his dad to agree to let him bring Mara with him to search for holocrons then Mara could prove herself to his mother and she'd be allowed into the mansion.

He stood up in his room and went to the window, he masked his force signature and snuck out of the mansion. He would need to talk to Mara about this idea and that's exactly what he planned to do. When he reached the mansion's gate he used to force and jumped over it, he barrel rolled forward when he landed and quickly stood up blinding in with the crowd.

He soon reached the apartment that Mara was currently staying at; instead of going through the front door he went around back and began to scale the building. It wasn't easy to sneak up on Mara but every time Luke had successfully done it the look she gave him was just too good to pass up.

When he reached her window he made sure to turn off the motion sensors that were place at the window with the force and quietly slid the window open. Carefully he climbed into the window and heard the sound of water being turned off. Mara must be in the bathroom Luke thought as me made his way quietly toward the bathroom. A second later the door opened and Mara stepped out of the room and that's when Luke moved in.

Mara was suddenly pinned to the wall and felt a set of lips press against her own, her hand instantly went toward a blaster she always kept close. Luke grabbed her hand and pinned it to the wall "that's no way to treat your boyfriend is it?" he asked smiling. It took Mara only a split second to recognize the voice and the yellow/red eyes and she relaxed. "Don't do that! I could have killed you" Mara snapped trying to sound angry but to be honest she was happy to see Luke again, it had been almost a month since she had last seen him.

"Would have tried but failed" Luke said smiling and let Mara off of the wall. Mara punched him in the shoulder "Hey what was that for?" Luke asked. Mara glared at him "Breaking into my room and scaring me to death" Mara replied. Luke laughed "I thought I was always welcome here?" he asked. "You are, just call next time before you just show up" Mara replied now hugging Luke. "Where have you been for almost a month?" Mara asked after a moment. "My mother's been keeping us under house arrest practically and I had had enough of it so I snuck off" Luke replied.

The two kissed again but Mara broke it off this time "Speaking of parents, how's the whole convincing your dad to late me stay with you?" she asked. "Actually I may have found a way" Luke said a little excited. "My dad's away a lot searching for ancient Sith artifacts and holocrons but he and mom are going to go on a vacation soon. So if I can convince him to let me search for one while he is away or before he leaves then take you will me maybe then you can stay in the mansion" Luke continued.

"The Emperor has never met me before what makes you think he'll agree?" Mara asked skeptically. "It's not my dad that's the problem, it's my mom she's the nut in the family" Luke replied. Mara smiled "Don't let her hear you say that" she said jokingly. "I'm being serious Mara, my mom's like obsessed with 'keeping us safe' she even refused to let Abby start her saber training till she is older and she is five" Luke exclaimed.

Mara nodded "Well let's just hope you can convince your dad to let you go, have you located one yet a holocron?" she asked. "No not yet but I was hoping you could help" Luke replied, "My force abilities aren't as good as yours Luke" Mara argued. "We are working on the Mara but just help me find one so I can convince my father" Luke replied.

Mara nodded and began to mediate with Luke searching the force for concentrations of the darkside, not individuals but objects that radiated with the darkside. A couple of hours must have passed but Luke had felt one particular location stronger than the others and Mara must have felt the same because simultaneously they said "Dathomire."

Abby began to toss and turn in her bed as images and sounds began to fill her head. A whimper escaped her mouth as she saw a ship chasing after a speeder letting loss a barrage of red plasma bolts while the speeder tried to dodge and swerve out of the way. A flash of bright blue light shot from the speeder and headed directly for the ship striking it dead center and caused one of its engines to spark and sputter. Again more red plasma bolts then fire, a crash and finally and an explosion. Abby shot up out of bed "Mommy!' she screamed loudly in terror.

Seconds later the light flipped on and Wraeththu found her daughter crying curled up tightly in a ball shaking with terror and fright. She carefully picked her daughter up and Abby's arms and legs latched themselves around her mother. "What's wrong?" Wraeththu asked rubbing her daughter's back softly. "Abby what's wrong, tell me?" Wraeththu asked trying to get her daughter to look at her but her daughter's head remained buried in to her shoulder. "Was it a dream?" Wraeththu asked, Abby nodded her head in response but said nothing.

"It's over now Abby, you're ok now" Wraeththu continued though her attempts to sooth her daughter were clearly having no effect. Inwardly she groaned, she had just fallen asleep and her daughter had woken her up but externally she sighed "You wanna sleep with daddy and I?" she asked. Abby calmed down a little and nodded her head, Wraeththu turned off the light and began carrying her daughter down the hall to her and Vader's room.

When the door opened Wraeththu found Vader still pasted out…and snoring now. She carried Abby over to the opposite side of the bed and laid her in the center before climbing back into bed herself. Abby fell asleep again rather quickly but Wraeththu staid up for a little while longer pondering what kind of dream had scared her daughter so badly. It wasn't long after the tiredness began to pull her into a deep and peaceful slumber, the dream was probably nothing so she didn't concern herself about it to much.

 **Pay attention to Abby's dream, it will play a lager role into the story no matter how short it is. I figured since we are dealing with a five year old to not have the dream to complex because at that age the mind is of course still developing so her understand of what the dream truly meant I may or may not have it affect her later on in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Forgetting what matters chapter 4

The next day around noon Luke snuck back over to the gate to the mansion and made his way quickly inside. He hadn't intended to stay with Mara as long as he had but one thing had led to another and he wound up not leaving until noon. He climbed in through his bedroom window and looked around, to his relief his mother was at the other end of the mansion. He laid down on bed and let out a sigh, it seemed like another successful escape from this 'prison' he though while smirking to himself.

After snagging a couple hours of sleep he decided to tell his father about the location of the Sith artifact that he found with Mara's help. He found his father saber training with Leia with Abby sitting on a bench watching and clapping her hands. To the young girl it looked like fun but what she didn't pick up on was the intensity of training that the two were fighting at. Vader of course what holding back but still was giving his daughter a run for her money. Both their blades were a blur of crimson lines dancing elegantly yet viciously through the air.

Luke walked over to where Abby was sitting and clapping happily, he sat down next to her and waited for his father and sister to finish. "Look bubba, sissy and daddy are fighting" she said excitedly. Luke looked down and smiled "Their just practicing Abby" he corrected. Abby nodded and hugged Luke around the side happily then curiously looked up at him "Where were you last night bubba?" she asked. Luke looked back down at her "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You left the house" Abby replied, Luke now turned his full attention toward his youngest sister. He let out a groan, he should have known she would have felt something was different, Abby had very high midaclorian count and was very force sensitive so he wasn't entirely surprised. Instead of answering her question he quickly changed the subject "What were you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I…I had a bad dream" Abby said softly. Luke hugged Abby "What was it about?" he asked. "Hey Luke" Leia said smiling as she walked over to him. Luke turned his head to look at Leia "How was your session with dad?" he asked. Leia showed him a saber burn on her leg "He's not making it easy" she said. Luke nodded knowingly and got up walking over to his father.

Leia smiled and looked down at Abby "You hungry?" she asked, Abby nodded so Leia picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Where were you?" Vader asked crossing his arms as Luke walked up to him. "I've been here in the mansion where else would I go?" Luke asked. Vader's look hardened causing Luke to sigh "I went to see Mara" he said after a moment. "The assassin?" Vader asked raising an eyebrow, Luke nodded "She is a good friend dad, I am sure you would like her" Luke replied. "Be that as it may Luke I told you to warn me before you plan to sneak out so I cant keep your mother occupied" Vader replied.

Luke let out a sigh of relief, he was so glad that his father wasn't like his mother and that he allowed him outside of the mansion even though it was behind Wraeththu's back. "I understand dad…but I think I may have found a Sith artifact on Dathomire" Luke said. Vader titled his head "Have you now?" he questioned. "Yes and I was wondering if you would let me and Mara go and find it and when we find it we can show mom and she will let Mara into the mansion" Luke said. "Luke I told you that hunting Sith artifacts are very dangerous" Vader replied.

"Why can't I go, I've been on missions far dangerous before!" Luke argued glaring at his father. "Because Luke, Dathomire is a dangerous place even for a Sith, you will wait until Wraeththu and I return from our vacation" Vader said sternly. "Mara can go with me, we can handle ourselves" Luke shot back. "You are not going without Wraeththu and I and that's finale" Vader said walking out of the room.

Luke watched his father leave, his eyes yellow Sith eyes piercing into his father's back as he left. His father was almost as infuriating as his mother was and he had had enough of both of them controlling his life. He was twenty-four years old and could make and would make his on decisions. It's like they were purposely controlling him, keeping things from him and he had had enough of it.

He would go to Dathomire with Mara as soon as his father and mother left. He would find the Sith artifact and prove to them both that he had the power and the strength to do it. So that night be planned to go back to see Mara and tell her of his plan to go to Dathomire.

Later that day Abby happily carried her new pet nexu down the hallway with her big sister. "I still can't believe dad let you get that" Leia said watching her younger sister play with a baby nexu. "He said anything I wanted" Abby said with a devious smile as she petted the nexu. "You mean once you let it out of its cage and carried it aboard our ship then asked him" Leia said. Abby's smile widened "Same thing" she said.

Leia laughed and smiled down at her "Have you thought of a name for him?" Leia asked. Abby looked down at the furry nexu "Phantom" she said after a moment. "Why phantom" Leia asked curiously. "I donno, I like it" Abby said sitting Phantom down so he could walk. Leia smiled in amusement as she looked down at her sister and Phantom, the nexu was almost as big as Abby was so it was funny to see her try to carry him.

Vader rubbed his temples in frustration as he walked into the study where he was sure he would find Wraeththu at. He could understand his son's eagerness but it was just too dangerous. Even Vader a master of the darkside of the force had gotten into some pretty tight situations in some of his searches and he just wouldn't risk it with his son. He knew Luke was a grown adult and could in fact handle himself but he just wanted him to wait until Wraeththu and him got back from their vacation so he could take Luke with him.

Speaking of vacations he still needed to figure out exactly where they were going, though Wraeththu wasn't keen to the idea of leaving Abby with Luke and Leia he had convinced her that they both needed this so she finally agreed in the end. He found his wife sitting in a chair reading an accent scroll of the Sith one of many that Vader had collected in his travels. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her but she didn't even so much as glance at him. "Oh come on you can't serious be made at me for getting Abby a pet?" Vader said. Wraeththu's gaze shifted from the text to him "Its not the fact that she has a pet that angers me Vader, it's the fact that you went behind my back to get it for her" Wraeththu replied. "Well what did you expect? She needs friends, she can't just be locked up here forever" Vader replied. "She is safe here Vader" Wraeththu stated agitatedly, Vader took a hold of Wraeththu's hand "Yes she is and I know you want to keep our family safe but locking them up here isn't the way to do it. Luke and Leia are both old enough to take care of themselves and Abby needs to be able to get out, meet people and have an actual life" Vader replied.

"Then tell me why you wont let Luke go looking for Sith artifacts?" Wraeththu shot back. "That's completely different, that is very dangerous and you know that but being let out of the mansion is not. Luke's about ready to just leave the mansion and just not come back Wraeththu I can tell he doesn't like being locked up here" Vader replied. "I am keeping us safe" Wraeththu said.

"I know I know and look around, we are safe. There is no one left who is trying to harm us, we have made the galaxy a better place for our family a safe place for our family. Please all I'm asking is that you lighten up on them just let them go out an enjoy life. The last thing we need in turmoil within our family, I can feel it growing and I don't want anything to break out between us is all I'm saying" Vader said. After a few moment Wraeththu caved "Alright alright fine they can leave the mansion but they have to stay in contact with us or deals off" Wraeththu replied.

Vader smiled and kissed her "Now that we have that out of the way have you decided on a vacation spot for us?" he asked. "Naboo" Wraeththu said, 'Why Naboo?" Vader asked curiously. "What better way to insult your previous wife than to take your new wife to her old home planet and not to mention that is where the clone wars first started so in a way it insults the dead republic even more so. Either that or I was also considering Tattooine I know how much you enjoy sand" Wraeththu smirking. Vader glared at her but soon smiled and laughed "I'd take Kamino over tattooine any day but Naboo will work just fine. We will leave in a weeks time so I suggest we start preparing now" Vader replied. Upload)


	5. Chapter 5

Forgetting what matters chapter 5

Abby had been asleep for a couple of hours now along with Phantom laying next to her in her bed. The rather cheery and happy dream she had been having took a sudden dive as a cloaked figure stood in font of a man wearing green armor and what looked like to be a jet pack was mounted to his back. "You can't be serious?" the green armored man said holding a holopad. "I figured a man of your skill would look for a worthy challenge but perhaps your skills are lacking" the hooded figure said. "I can handle any job if the price is right" the armored man said. "Money isn't a problem as long as you do your job, you will bring their lightsabers to me as confirmation that they are dead" the hooded figure said.

"And my payment?" the armored man asked, "Will be delivered to you upon completion of you bounty. Kill them and you will be able to retire early and need not another credit" the hooded figure replied. The green armored man nodded and headed back for his ship but stopped when his employer spoke again "Do not fail me Bobba" the hooded figure said. The dream then shifted to one Abby had had before of a ship chasing a speeder shooting at it. Blue light then fire and an explosion but now Abby saw the man in green looking through the wreckage of the speeder that had smashed into a building. He picked up three cylinder shaped objects and looked around again before getting back into his ship and taking off.

Abby woke up trembling and holding Phantom in a death grip, she was scared, petrified and confused. Abby hugged Phantom tightly, why was the man in green going after the speeder? And who was the hooded figure speaking to the man in green? Abby didn't know but she knew they weren't good people. After a few minutes Abby looked out her window, the moon was still high in the sky which meant it was still night time.

Forgetting her dream she looked out at the bright stars that shun in the night sky. She often wondered what it was like see them closer they looked so beautiful or at least to her they did. Abby got curious and climbed out of bed putting on her shoes and tried to climb up to her window to get a closer look at the stars.

Too her dismay however she was to short to see out of her window so she climbed down and looked around her dark room. Abby walked over to some containers that were in her room and tried to pick them up to take them over to the window so she could look out of it but she found them very heavy. She strained to drag them but they didn't budge so instead Abby closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the boxes. Mommy had told her that she was special and that is why she could move objects around with the force or at least that is what her mother called it. For a five year old focusing on one thing for so long was incredibly hard but Abby was determined to see the stars closer and after a few minutes the boxes began to lift off the ground slowly.

A few more minutes later Abby had the containers stacked at the window and she began to climb up them until she could see out the window. Still though that wasn't close enough for her, she wanted to get a better view of the stars. She pushed the window opened and heard the soft slashing of water hitting the roof, it was raining. Phantom looked up and saw Abby climbing out of the window and he yawned drawling Abby's attention back to her pet. "Come on Phantom" she said and the nexu jumped out of bed up the crates and out of the window. Abby carefully sat down a slid down the roof until she reached the edge, she carefully looked over it. It wasn't that high off of the ground because Abby's room was on the first floor but to five year old it still looked pretty high up.

She turned around and held onto the edge while sliding her legs off. It was only when she was dangling from the roof did she decide this was a bad decision as the rain made her hands begin to slip. The let go of the roof and fell to the ground, she yelped in pain when she hit the ground even though the grass was soft still it hurt. Phantom jumped down carefully and sniffed at Abby's legs, they were a little bruised but nothing to bad. She looked up again and her eyes fixated on the stars, she forgot about the pain in her legs though it caused her to limp slightly she started walking toward the gate. When she reached the gate she knew she couldn't climb over it even with a lot of boxes however she did have Phantom who was scratching at the gate with its claws.

Abby climbed on Phantom's back and the nexu stepped back knowing what Abby wanted it to do. It began to run toward the gate and jumped as high as it could. The nexu was just barely able to leap over the gate but it landed safely on the other side. Phantom continued to walk forward as Abby looked up at the night sky staring at the stars. Abby and Phantom continued to walk toward to what looked like to be the closest star shinning in the blackened sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgetting what matters chapter 6

Abby wasn't sure how long she had been walking…well riding would be more the correct term but she was sure it must have been some time as se could see the sun beginning to poke up over the horizon. She turned her head around but could no longer see her house "Phantom where are we?" she asked not recognizing anything around her. The nexu gave a small growl and Abby figured that that meant he didn't know where they were either. Abby was a little sad that she didn't get to see the stars closer because the sun had swallowed them up in its bright warm light so she gently tugged on Phantom's fur "I wanna go home" she said as her stomach began to growl from hunger. The nexu turned around and began walking back in the direction opposite it had been walking.

When Vader and Wraeththu had both woken up they knew something was off. Something was missing from their usual morning routine. There wasn't the usual whispering in their ears from a young girl voice telling them to wake up. There wasn't the consent asking to watch the holotv or the 'I'm hungry' ringing in their ears when they woke up. Both Sith sat up instantly "Abby" they said simultaneously. In a matter of seconds the two bolting out of their room and just around the corner to where Abby's room was at and burst into the door.

"Abby?" Vader called flipping on the light and looking around not seeing his daughter in her bed and not the nexu either. Wraeththu noticed the open window and containers were all over the floor and she quickly put two and two together "Abby's not here" she said. Vader must have come to the same conclusion as they next bolted outside of the mansion and looked around the yard for their daughter but still couldn't find her.

The two other Sith bolted back inside and got dressed before waking their other two children. Wraeththu ran into Leia's room "Have you seen Abby!?" she said loudly. Leia sat up and rubbed her eyes "Abby…no, why?" Leia asked yawning. "She's not here get up and start looking" Wraeththu said. Leia caught the concern in her mother's voice and knew instantly that this was very serious so she got up and got dressed quickly and began searching the mansion for her little sister.

Vader opened the door to Luke's room and found his son apparently just now getting home as he was climbing back through the window into his room. "Have you seen Abby?" he asked, Luke turned around startled by his father and almost fell onto the floor "Abby?" he said. "Yes Luke, have you seen her?" Vader asked, Luke shook his head "Isn't she in her room?" he asked. "No, now seeing how you're already dressed go start up a speeder and get it ready" Vader said. Luke held back a groan, he was tired and plus this was just probably a hide and seek game Abby occasionally played with her parents but he nodded and went to prep a speeder.

When Vader, Leia and Wraeththu met Luke at the speeder Vader quickly jumped in the driver seat and took off slamming the accelerator all the way down. Luke and Leia were both thrown back into their seats by the sudden acceleration but neither of them complained at the moment they needed to find Abby. Normally when Abby played hide and seek she was just hiding in the mansion somewhere but non of them were able to find her force signature anywhere near the mansion.

Abby yawned as she continued to ride on Phantom's back that was hopefully heading back home. Suddenly Phantom made a sharp turn and began walking toward a large rock "Phantom no" Abby said trying to turn him back the way he had been walking. The nexu jumped up on the rock and laid down in the sun letting out a massive yawn. "Phantom we need to go home" Abby said climbing off of its back but the nexu laid its head down and closed its eyes.

"Phantom" Abby said shaking the nexu side to side trying to make it get up but it didn't budge. Abby huffed and crossed her arms then turned her head as she heard laughter. About fifteen feet away Abby saw other kids playing with a ball using their feet to kick it around. It actually looked like fun to Abby so she began to walk toward the other kids.

"Can you sense her?" Vader asked looking around for Abby, "Of course I can, she's my daughter. Go left" Wraeththu said. Vader nodded and turned the speeder left zipping around a building before leveling back out. "Hey, where were you?" Leia whispered to her brother how actually looked a little pissed off at the moment. Luke glanced over at her then turned his attention to looking for his younger sister while ignoring Leia's question.

"There I see her, she's in the park" Wraeththu said while not even waiting for the speeder to stop she jumped out and began walking toward the children playing ball. "I didn't even know this planet had a park" Leia said. "Well maybe we would if our parents would let us out of the house and not just in case of something like this happens" Luke muttered jumping from the speeder and followed his mother. Luke was sure both Leia and Vader had heard his comment and to be honest he didn't even care anymore. Soon both Vader and Wraeththu would be off on their vacation and Luke could go looking for the Sith artifact on Dathomire.

Abby was chasing the ball with the other kids, though they were older than her they were more than happy to let her. Abby didn't even understand all the rules of the game, but what she knew she was suppose to kick it in the net and that is what she planned to do. Abby swung her right foot as hard as she could at the ball and it began to roll toward the net. What Abby didn't expect was the person who was suppose to keep the ball from going into the net to kick it back…right at her…right in the face.

The impact of the ball was enough to stop Abby dead in her tracks and flipped her over on her back. She immediately burst out in tears as her face reddened instantly from the impact of the hard ball. Several of the other kids stopped to look at her while some of the parents of the children got up to check on her.

Wraeththu stopped dead in her tracks as her daughter was swept clean off of her feet by the ball. Her lips turned into a snarl and she ran toward her daughter that was now surrounded by other children asking if she was ok. "Get away from my daughter!" the Sith lady yelled while using the force to throw the children like rag dolls away. "Mommy!" Abby cried loudly as she was scooped up into her mothers arms, her arms wrapped around her mother's neck as she continued to ball.

With her daughter now safely in her arms Wraeththu turned to look at the kid who had hit her daughter with the ball. The kid was sent skidding across the ground by a intense lighting blast from Wraeththu. The parents of the kids screamed in shock and ran over on their child to check on him. By this time Vader, Luke and Leia had made it to Wraeththu who handed Abby to Vader then began walking toward the kid and both his parents.

"Dad" Leia said drawling her father attention away from Abby toward her who was pointing at Wraeththu. The familiar snap hiss and crimson glow appeared in Wraeththu's right hand while her left flesh hand sparked brightly with lightning. Abby turned her head to look at her mom and the one thing she saw was her mother butcher the kid, the kid's mother and the kid's father. Abby's eyes widened and her lips trembled in fear as she heard the parents and kid scream in fear before they were silenced.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgetting what matters chapter 7

Abby was shaking and hadn't said a single word since they had return to the mansion. After Vader had o use the force to put Abby to sleep and having Leia stay with her he went directly to find Wraeththu. It was one thing for her to kill someone in front of him or even his older children but in front of Abby being at such a young age was just over the line.

"Why did you do that?" Vader asked the moment he walked up to her, his voice showing just how displeased and even angry he was at her. "My daughter was hurt and I could not let that go unpunished" Wraeththu replied. "Think Wraeththu, you just killed three people in front of a five year old child" Vader said. "I'd kill a million more to keep her safe" Wraeththu snapped. "That's not the point, the point is that you scared her. She was terrified when she saw you kill them" he said.

"She needs to know what its like in the real world Vader. She needs to know that people who mess with our family, hurt our family must pay the price" Wraeththu said. "Did it ever occur to you that it was an accident no of course it didn't instead you jumped right to conclusions and murdered them" Vader said. "Accident or not she got hurt and I cant allow that to happen" Wraeththu said raising her voice now.

"Then how is she suppose to learn? How can a child, our daughter learn to pick themselves back up and deal with their problems if your always jumping in front of them to protect them" Vader said meeting her own volume. "As you said she is five years old" Wraeththu said. "Luke and Leia are both in their twenties and you do the same thing with them" Vader shot back.

"It's my job to protect them I'm their mother" Wraeththu shouted. "You filled the role you were needed to play" Vader replied. A dead silence filled the air between the two of them for a moment. "So I was just another piece in your plan then!" Wraeththu yelled glaring at him before quickly turning and walking away from him. Vader stood there for a moment unsure as to what exactly happened, then what he had said to her finally clicked in his head "Wait! Ahsoka Wait!" Vader yelled running down the hall after her but she quickly slammed the door to the study in his face.

"I didn't mean it Snips open the door" Vader said but the door remained locked. Vader let out a long sigh, damn he felt like he really screwed up on this one. He didn't mean to say what he did but it just got way out of hand and he popped it off without thinking. He groaned he was going to have to make up for what he said to her somehow still though he wasn't happy with her killing three people in front of Abby but the last think he needed or this family needed was strife and fighting from within. Vader knew she'd probably would calm down in a hour or so and come out so he decided to go saber train with Leia for a while.

Abby had woken up after a four hour nap and was sitting in her room petting Phantom. To be honest she was still scared of what had happened at the park when her mom had shown up. She had never seen her mom get so angry then to hurt those people the way she did…it was scary. Just thinking about it now made her beiin to cry again, she just didn't understand. Was her mom mad at her for sneaking out and that's why she hurt those people or was she mad at the kid for kicking the ball in her face. Her face still stung a little but other than that Abby felt fine physically speaking. She really hoped her mom wasn't mad at her, she didn't want her mom to be mad at her so she always tried her best to listen to her parents but sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

Abby had thought that she would have at least got a spanking after sneaking out of the house but she hadn't seen her mom or dad since she took her nap. Oh force she hoped they both weren't mad at her. Abby looked up as she heard her bedroom door open and she saw her mom walk into the room, the first thought that went through her head was she was going to get spanked so she instantly started crying. "I'm sorry" she blurted out again and again as she was picked up from the floor. "No mommy!" Abby screamed really not wanting to get spanked and thankfully instead of being turned over to be spanked Abby felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

It took her a couple of moments to realize that she wasn't getting spanked or at least not yet so she calmed down and her tears soon stopped. Wraeththu stood there holding her daughter just glad she was safely at home now, she was still mad at her for sneaking off in the night but she was madder at Vader for what he had said to her. "Mommy…?" Abby said softly as the moments of silence confused her. "Yes princess?" Wraeththu said sitting down on the floor but continued to hold Abby in her arms. "Are…are you mad at me?" Abby asked looking into her mom's red eyes. "No Abby you just scared me is all. Please don't run off like that again" Wraeththu replied.

"I wanted to see the stars" Abby said "The stars are far away in space princess" Wraeththu replied. "Oh…can I see them?" Abby asked with big begging eyes causing Wraeththu to smile. "When you are older but in the mean time how about this" Wraeththu said pulling out a holoprojector. "What is it?" Abby asked curiously taking it in her small hands. Wraeththu hit the button on it and a large projection of the galaxy appeared all around the room. "Wow…." Abby said looking around at the amazing sight all around her. "These are all the planets that we own, all of them belong to us" Wraeththu explained. "There's so many" Abby said amazed, Wraeththu smiled "Yes there are and one day Abby they will all be yours" Wraeththu said.


	8. Chapter 8

Forgetting what matters chapter 8

As the week rolled by things had calmed down from Abby's little adventure the Emperor and his wife were prepping their ship to leave. Vader ran through a systems check to the ship while Wraeththu was talking to their children. "Make sure she listens to you Leia I don't want her running off again" Wraeththu instructed. "Yes I know mom, don't worry me and Luke will take good care of Abby. Just go and enjoy yourself" Leia said. "When will you be back?" Abby asked hugging her mom's leg. "In a few days princess" Wraeththu said bending down and hugging Abby "Now you listen to your brother and sister alright, there in charge while daddy and I are gone" Wraeththu said. Abby nodded and hugged her mom tightly "I made you something" Abby said digging into her pocket.

Abby handed her mom a drawling that she had made last night, it had just a bunch of scribbles on it but Abby pointed to each one as if they actually had a meaning. "Bubba, sissy, daddy, you and me" Abby said as she pointed to each one. "Thank you princess" Wraeththu said hugging her again and put the drawling in her bag. She kissed her daughters head "Be good and Leia if ANYTHING goes wrong contact me" she reminded her daughter as Vader walked back down the ramp. Leia smiled "Don't worry mom, If another rebellion breaks out I'll call you" Leia said jokingly.

Wraeththu picked up her bag quickly glaring at Vader before walking up the ramp "it better not" Vader said. Leia laughed a little "Still haven't made up?" she asked her father as he hugged her. His silence was enough of an answer for Leia "Well you two can make up during your alls vacation" Leia said smiling. "I know Leia" Vader said bending down to hug Abby "Be good for your brother and sister ok?" he said. "I will daddy" Abby said with a big smile.

Vader turned to his son "We'll go as soon as we get back ok Luke" Vader said. "Yea alright" Luke said picking up Abby and carrying her back into the mansion. "He'll come around dad, don't worry" Leia said placing a reassuring hand on her fathers shoulder. Vader nodded "be safe Leia alright and keep an eye on Luke and Abby for me" Vader said. "I will dad don't worry" Leia smiled and watched her father walk up the ramp and the ship take off a moment later.

Vader sat down in the cockpit and glaced over at his wife "Are you going to be like this the entire trip?" he asked. He was met with silence so he tried again once she engaged the hyperdrive. He turned in his seat and reached out taking a hold of her hand "Ahsoka please look at me" he said. She turned and looked at him "What?" she said. "I didn't mean what I said" Vader said honestly "I find that hard to believe coming from someone who has become to calculative and cunning over the years" she said crossing her arms.

"You know I love you Ahsoka, please you know how much you mean to me" Vader replied. She just stared at him for a long moment looking into his eyes as if searching for some unspoken truth though he had told her words could be deceiving but the eyes, the body and the force could and would not lie to her. Her hard stare softened slightly "I believe you" she said, her voice still carried a little anger pointed toward him but Vader sighed in relief "Thank you" he said.

The moment both Luke's father and mother left Luke threw a bag of supplies into a speeder and took off toward Mara's apartment. He figured the sooner the left the more time he would have to search for this artifact not knowing exactly how long it would take him. He met her just outside of her door pulling the speeder up "Let's go" he said, Mara quickly jumped in and Luke shot off again to get a ship for them to take to Dathomire.

Mara would be lying is she said she wasn't excited, to be honest she had been looking forward to this. It didn't take them long to find a ship and blast off, and once they were in space Mara turned to Luke "Do you think this will work?" she asked. "Think what will work?" Luke asked sitting back in the pilot's seat after programming the hyperdrive and jumping into hyperspace. "You think your parents will be happy with us going to Dathomire?" she asked. "No and I really don't care anymore, I'm tired of living under their rules, tired of doing what they say and never get anything in return. I was told a long time ago that I would be in command of ships, troops, that I could DO whatever I wanted but they lied. Instead I just get locked up in the house with my two sisters and a overprotective mother while my dad gets to go all around the galaxy" Luke said.

"Are they really that bad?" Mara asked, "Yes and I hate it. When I joined them I expected to be viewed as their equals but I'm just another pawn in their stupid game" Luke said angrily. "I cant say I understand Luke because I don't but I know what its like to be used and you need to deal with the problem" Mara replied. "Don't you think I've tried Mara? Every time I ask them they say its to dangerous or I'm not ready" Luke said and sighed frustrated. Mara wrapped her arms around Luke "I'm here for you Luke what ever you do" she said. Luke smiled and kissed her "Thank you Mara it means a lot to me" Luke said.

It had been a couple of hours since Vader and Wraeththu had reached Naboo and reached a small lake side house. Several of the high ranking security officers had insisted that they had and escort sent with them but Vader had insisted that they would be fine. Vader couldn't help but smile when he saw Wraeththu searching the house, she was tense, on edge searching for anything that could possibly hurt the Emperor. He watched for about ten minutes before walking over to her "Hey will you just relax, it's alright Wraeththu we are perfectly safe here" Vader said smiling while pulling her down into a couch.

"I spent most of my life protecting you so don't blame me if I'm a little tense" Wraeththu replied. Vader smiled even wider "and that's your problem, your tense you need to relax" he said putting both his hands on her shoulders and began working his fingers into her muscles. It took a couple of minutes but finally he felt her body relax and her shoulder's slump down. She sighed and let her guard drop then groan softly as her lover's fingers worked deeper into her muscles.

"There ya go you see its good to just relax at times" Vader said working his fingers down her shoulder blades then moved to the nerves in her spine. The Sith lady laid down on her stomach and sighed happily as he continued to work his fingers deeper into her back. "You should have been doing this when I was pregnant" she said causing Vader to chuckle. After a few minutes Wraeththu turned over on her back and looked up at Vader, she looked content and happy something he had seen only a handful of times. "Don't worry over our vacation I will remind you how to relax" Vader said, Ahsoka chuckled "Your one to talk about relaxing Skyguy during the Clone Wars you were always on the go so I doubt you can 'remind' me how to relax" she said. Vader smirked "Then let me take your mind off of all your work" he said leaning forward and kissed her passionately. Wraeththu returned the passionate kiss as her mind clouded with passion and desire.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgetting what matters chapter 9

"Now Abby watch carefully" Leia said holding her lightsaber in both of her hands. She preformed a very simple downward cut then looked over at Abby who held a small training saber in both of her hands. Abby brought the saber up then swung it downward, her hands slipped from the saber and it flung to the ground. Even though the saber was just a training saber Abby still jumped back when the blade hit the ground. She stood there looking down at the saber as the blade retracted into the hilt. The whoosh of the saber and the sound it made when it shut off reminded Abby of her mom's sabers.

Suddenly Abby began to cry drawling the attention of Leia who kneeled down beside her "What's wrong Abby?" she asked concerned. Abby turned and wrapped her arms round her sister "Mommy hurt those people" she said. Leia shook her head, she should have known that what her mother did would have affected Abby more and the sounds of the saber is probably what triggered the memory to resurface to her mind. Leia turned off her saber and sat down on the ground pulling her little sister into her arms and hugging her. "Mommy was just protecting you" Leia said knowing that Abby wouldn't understand what that really meant and in no way did Leia think it was right to kill three people for the accident in the park but she had kept her mouth shut about it.

"Why?" Abby said sniffling with tear filled eyes looking up at her bigger sister. "Because mommy wants to keep us safe, she wants all of us to be safe" Leia said gently rubbing her sister's back trying to comfort her. "Because mommy loves us?" Abby asked wiping her tears from her eyes. "Yes because mommy loves us Abby" Leia said smiling. Abby nodded slowly "and bubba and daddy right?" she asked. "Yes Abby she loves bubba and dad too" Leia replied. Abby smiled and let go of her sister, she walked over to her training saber and picked it up. Her small fingers gripped the hilt tightly and her thumb hit the activation stub, with a snap-hiss the saber sprung to life. Abby jumped a little at the sound but relaxed after a moment as the saber hummed quietly, she lifted the saber up with both arms and swung down again this time not dropping it. "Very good Abby, now do it again" Leia said proudly.

Luke carefully piloted the ship through the red fog that covered the planet of Dathomir. He veered out of the way of the massive overgrown vegetation that was all over the planet looking for a good spot to land the ship that wasn't in a swamp. He indented to land as close as he could to the source of power that he hoped was the Sith artifact he felt in the force but with the size of ship he had brought made it difficult.

"I can barely see anything" Mara said looking out the window, "check the scanner and see if you cant find an opening for us to land" Luke said. Mara looked over at the scanner and began to widen its range "I think I found one but its about a mile east" she said pointing in the direction the clearing was. "That will have to do" Luke said turning the controls to the right and began heading east. After a few minutes Mara pointed to a spot that didn't have any vegetation around it "There" she said. Luke brought the ship just on top of the clearing and dropped the landing gear slowly easing the ship downward until it touched the surface.

Luke shut the engines down and ran his hand through his hair "Well the easies part over" Luke said. "Well then this is where the fun begins" Mara said getting up and clipping her belt around her waist that held her blaster pistol and two vibro blades. Luke rolled his eyes and got up making his way toward the ramp and hitting the button. The ramp dropped and the two walked down the ramp on to the planets surface both looking around at their surroundings. "Can't imagine why anyone would want to live here" Mara said more to herself rather than Luke "I think that's why they put the artifact here because no one comes here for the scenery" Luke replied. The two of them began walking back west toward the concentration of the darkside they had felt when ever they had first arrived on the planet.

"What traps do you think will be waiting for us?" Mara asked as they walked. "I don't know Mara, this is my first time looking for these kind of things so just be on your guard" Luke replied. They two continued in silence for a bit until, the thick red fog and the dense vegetation made it hard to tell exactly where they were going. It must have been almost thirty minutes before the finally had worked their though the dense vegetation and finally the two of them stood outside of a massive stone structure; the only structure they had seen since they got here but the two of them looked at each other and nodded. The darkside was concentrated from somewhere inside of the building so that was where they needed to go.

One day into their vacation and Vader notice Wraeththu was beginning to get restless. He watched her as she sat outside of the small house out next to the stream looking at the wildlife that had stopped to drink from it. Ever since he had know her she had always been active, always wanting to be doing something of course he was also the same but being older now he had learned to just take some time in relax; it looked like Wraeththu had yet to learn that. "Restless already?" he said walking over to her taking a seat beside her in the grass. "Its hard to just sit still and be doing nothing when most of your life you've always been doing something" she said "Every now and again its good to just step back, take a breath and relax from the stress of the world" Vader replied. "It's the fact that we left Abby home that bothers me" she said. "She's got Luke and Leia to watch out for her Wraeththu" he replied.

"I know but its not the same when I'm not there" Wraeththu said. Vader nodded and put an arm around her back pulling her closer to him "If it bothers you that much then call them to make sure she is alright" Vader suggested. She reached over to her mechanical arm and hit a button on it, a small panel slid back revealing a built in holoprojector inside. "When did you get that?" Vader asked curiously as he never remembered her having that in her arm. "I had it insulted while you were on one of your missions so I could always have a way to contact you" she replied. A moment later a small holographic image of Leia appeared "Hey mom, hey dad" Leia said. "Hello Leia how is everything?" Wraeththu asked. Leia smiled "It's only been one day and your already worried? Everything is just fine mom" she replied.

"Is Abby being good?" Wraeththu asked, "You can ask that to her yourself" Leia replied as the image turned to Abby who was sitting at a table eating breakfast "Hi mommy, hi daddy" Abby said happily. "Hi princess are you being good?" Wraeththu asked, Abby nodded happily "Yes mommy and so is Phantom" she said. Wraeththu smiled knowing her daughter was ok as well as her other children. "How's the trip going?" Leia asked as the imaged shifted back to her. "It's taking your mother a little while to adjust I have to teach her how to relax but things are going good" Vader said. Leia laughed as Wraeththu shot Vader a glare "Just relax mom we have everything under control. Well I better let you all go so you all can enjoy yourselves" Leia said. "I love you mommy and daddy!" Abby yelled, "We love you to little one" Vader said smiling before the transmission was ended. Wraeththu rested her head against Vader's shoulder, everything was going great. Little did any of them know that things were about to take a turn for disaster and they were in for a big surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Forgetting what matters chapter 10

"I told you this was a bad idea going this way!" Mara yelled shooting at the massive rancor who had made a rather dramatic entrance. Luke flipped over a sleeper's massive tentacle and pushing it back with the force, he looked over at Mara who was backed into a corner pinned between a rancor and a wall. Luke ran up behind it and jumped up on its back driving his saber into its back. The rancor let out a scream and began thrashing reaching around trying to throw Luke off its back. "Mara aim for the eyes blind this damn thing" Luke yelled as the rancor stumbled back into a wall attempting to smash Luke into it. Mara ran after the rancor aiming her blaster at its face and rapidly pulled the trigger scoring several hits on the creatures face.

Luke jumped off of the rancor landing on the ground and rolled between its legs cutting both of its legs with his saber. The sleeper that Luke pushed away slithered up and wrapped its tentacle's around Mara lifting her up into the air "Get off of me ugly squid!" Mara yelled reaching for one of her vibro blades and shoved it into one of its tentacles. Luke hurled his saber and severed the tentacle off freeing Mara, she fell to the ground and pulled the tentacle off of her shooting the sleeper in the face.

Luke called his saber back into his hand and cut the rancor's legs off before driving his saber deep into its skull killing it. Mara walked up to him "if I had known we'd be fighting things this strong I would have brought a bigger blaster" she said. Luke pulled his saber out and took a second to look around "We're close" he said feeling the darkside growing stronger the further they went. "I feel it" Mara said walking beside him as the descended down yet another stair case; this had been the sixth one.

"Phantom Phantom look what sissy gave me!" Abby said running into her room holding her small lightsaber up to the nexu. The nexu looked at it then sniffed it curiously not quiet understanding why the girl was so happy about a shinny piece of metal. "Sissy is showing me how to use it" Abby said happily, the nexu began to purr as Abby petted its head. A few more minutes later Abby was fast sleep resting her head against the nexu's side, the training season with her bigger sister wore her out.

Leia smiled seeing Abby fast asleep in her bed she picked up Abby's saber and put it in a chair next to the bed before pulling a blanket over Abby and quietly leaving the room. Leia closed the door softly behind her and began walking toward her room when she stopped, she hadn't seen Luke last night or all morning. She had figured she would have seen Luke more since their parents were gone, he was probably out with the red headed chick again. Luke did well to hide his girlfriend but he couldn't hide it from his sister no matter how hard he had tried. Leia had decided long ago to keep it a secret from her mother it was the least she could do after chopping his hand off.

Leia walked down the hall to the study where her mom had spent a lot of her time recently. She walked in and looked at the walls that had several Sith artifacts resting on the shelves. It must have taken her dad forever to find all of these, it wasn't just the holocrons and the artifacts but also all the accent scrolls and text. Even being Sith Leia felt the darkside as strong as it was in this room it felt like it was going to crush her. She didn't get how her mom could spend hours upon hours in this room and come out like it was nothing. Leia sat down in the only chair in the room after pulling a random scroll off of the shelf and carefully opened it. She didn't know the language that it was written in but after looking around on the desk she found a decoder that translated each letter into the common tongue.

Leia carefully began to translate the script onto a separate empty scroll. As her eyes moved from scroll to scroll as she translated the script she began to read: _I have written this so that my understanding of the darkside may be preserved and passed on to further the strength of the Sith. I am Darth Bane dark lord of the Sith, the master mind behind the destruction of both the army of Light and Skere Kaan' s Brotherhood of Darkness. One might think that by destroying the Brotherhood that I had eradicated any chance of the Sith's survival but how wrong they would be. The Brotherhood of Darkness was nothing but a twisted perversion of the Jedi Order, equality among Sith there is no such thing. I have brought the Sith back from that perverted way back to the teachings of old. Two there shall be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it. When the apprentice is ready to claim the title of Dark Lord they must rip it away from their master. The darkside is the like venom of a snake, if it is spread out it becomes deluded and weak but if it concentrated into just two beings if retains its potency, its full destructive power. This is the way the Sith were meant to be and how it shall be for millennia to come._

Leia sat back in the chair stopping only halfway through the translation. The Rule of Two she had heard that somewhere else probably in one of her father's stories or something. If there were only suppose to be two Sith then why were their four and one growing up to be one that went against this old code. Perhaps Vader and Wraeththu changed the code to allow Leia and Luke and soon Abby to be trained in the darkside to become Sith. "What are you doing?" a curious voice said from behind Leia. Leia almost jumped out of her seat, she had been so lost in translating and reading the text that she didn't notice that Abby had walked into the room. She turned around and picked Abby up sitting her in her lap "I was reading" Leia said. "What were you reading?" Abby asked curiously "Just some old books that mom has, are you ready for lunch?" Leia said. "Yes please" Abby replied happily. Leia nodded and carried Abby out of the study to fix her some lunch.

"We've searched every room in this damn place and still haven't found it yet" Mara complained. "If they wanted to make it easy they would have put a sign up and for an assassin Mara I would have thought you want to be thorough" Luke replied sarcastically while using his lightsaber as a light source and searched another room. Like several rooms before he found nothing inside, one room left now. Luke walked down the stone hallway to the last door way unlike the other doors however this one was made of stone instead of metal. Luke reached his left hand and gripped the door with the force, channeling his anger to bend the force to his will the stone door began to move.

Luke gritted his teeth, the door was much heavier than he thought. "Let me help" Mara said standing beside Luke raising her own hand toward the door and began to lift. The stone door continued to lift upward until they were both able to walk through then they let go and the stone door slammed shut. They stood in darkness for a few seconds then the room suddenly lit up by torches that were mounted to the walls. Luke eyes locked onto two objects resting in the center of the room, one was the familiar shape of a holocron more specifically a Sith holocron. The other is what puzzled him, it was like any other artifact that he had seen before, normally when it was an artifact that his father bought home it was an old Sith sword or even armor that had been crafted with the darkside.

Luke carefully walked forward searching the room with his eyes and the force for any traps. He bent down on a knee to get a closer look "Its…a necklace" Mara said confused. The necklace was quiet unique, the chain had small red rubies in between the joints the chain itself was black and at the center there was a large red ruby. Luke could feel dark energy emitting from the piece of jewelry but the question was why would a Sith craft a piece of jewelry with the darkside in it.

Mara bent down looking at it, she wasn't even a jewelry kind of girl but she couldn't deny that it was beautiful. Mara reached down and picked it up "Why would a Sith put this with a holocron?" she asked her gaze fix on the jewels of the necklace. "I don't know perhaps it belonged to a female Sith long ago" Luke said turning his attention to the holocron, to his prize. Finally with this he could prove that he was capable with finding other artifacts. He reached down and picked up the pyramided shaped holocron and placed it in a small bag he had brought with him. He turned to do the same with the necklace but he found it around Mara's neck. "How does it look?" she asked curiously, Luke smiled even he had to admit it looked prefect on her the way the red rubies matched her red hair it just seemed to fit her. "Come on lets get out of here I don't want to run into anymore rancors or sleepers" Luke said standing up. Mara nodded and began walking toward the door with her hips swaying more than usual as she walked.


	11. Chapter 11

Forgetting what matter chapter 11

"Alright lets get the ship fired up and get out-" Luke paused halfway up the ramp when he felt a strange presence behind him. He turned around and saw what he assumed to be a native of the planet standing a few feet away from him. "You made it through the temple and are still in one piece" Mother Talzin said with a pleased smile. "You sound surprised" Luke replied cautiously eyeing the older woman. "Not surprised Luke I have foreseen that you would travel here and claim the ancient Sith artifacts" Talzin replied. "How do you know my name?" Luke said now reaching for his saber with one hand.

Talzin smiled "It is not everyday that the son of the Emperor visits" she replied. "How do you know who I am!?" Luke demanded. "It is my business to know who you are Luke Skywalker son of Anakin Skywalker now know as Emperor Vader" she replied calmly. Luke didn't know wither to be curiously or to be cautious of that this woman he never met before knew who he and his family was "What do you want?" he asked. "I come to offer you knowledge" she replied simply, "Knowledge of what?" Luke asked. "Your future" Talzin said drawling Luke's full attention to her.

Luke walked down the ramp "I'm listening" he said crossing his arms. Talzin waved her hand to a spot a little off from the ship "come" she said. Luke followed the strange woman out of pure curiosity and desire to know what his future would hold. Talzin sat down and Luke sat in front of her, green mist formed in front of her and a glass ball appeared floating between the two of them. Luke refrained from rolling his eyes, another damn fortune teller he thought.

"You hold much resentment toward your father and mother, why?" Talzin asked. Luke couldn't help but look away from the woman "I don't know what you're talking about" he lied. "Is it because they are…holding you back, keeping you from reaching your true potential perhaps? Binding you with rules to keep you under their control" Talzin said. Again Luke looked away from her, her words were true but he didn't want to admit it at least not to this strange woman.

Talzin looked down at the ball "I see a great future in you Luke Skywalker" Mother Talzin said, "What do you see?" Luke asked curiously yet for some reason eager at the same time. "You are sitting on a throne and legions of soldiers kneeling before you…but there is one who stands in your way" Talzin replied. Was she talking about when he became the new emperor; that seemed to be the only logical explanation he could think of. "What…what must I do to obtain this position?" he asked a little more eager, the idea of ruling, of power and authority was rather incising. "You know Luke, you know they won't hand it over willingly. Why would they? You're not even a pure blood royal in the family" Talzin replied. Pure blood…what what was she talking about? He was the heir to the throne it was his birthright. "You know what you must to Luke" Talzin said, no…Luke couldn't kill his parents, sure he had been mad at them but not mad enough to want them dead. They wouldn't keep the throne from him, he just knew they wouldn't. He stood up "I've heard enough" he said turning and walking away from the witch. He boarded the ship and took off quickly and headed for home.

Once in hyperspace Luke let out a sigh and relaxed he did a quick systems check while in hyperspace before going to get a few hours of sleep. He stood and walked back to the small room that held a bed in the ship and walked inside. He kicked off his boots after he sat down on the bed and place his saber on a night stand. He laid back and closed his eyes taking one more deep breath to clear his mind of what the strange witch told him and moments later Luke was asleep.

Mara stepped out of a small refresher and wrapped a towel around her body tying it in place. She took another town and began to dry her read hair then tossed it on the floor. She looked in the mirror and admired the necklace once more, it sure was beautiful. She walked into the small bedroom and found Luke asleep in the bed. Mara smiled and kneeled down next to him, she found herself getting rather excited as she looked at her boyfriend.

Mara suddenly had a devious and climbed up onto Luke gently sitting on his waist, her hand moved under Luke's shirt. Her hand ran along his abs, then slowly trailed up ward feeling his muscular body. A hand roughly grabbed onto Mara's but instead of yelling at him she leaded up kissing his lips "shhhh its just me" she said. She heard Luke grumble then release her hand, Mara smiled and kissed him again causing Luke to stir again. Luke opened his eyes slightly "What are you doing Mara?" he asked groggy. Mara placed a finger on his lips to silence him before replacing the finger with her lips "Rest my king" she whispered softly while slipping the towel off of her body.

Luke was to groggy to understand why Mara was suddenly being so playful but the sound of being king, the emperor sounded good. He wrapped his arms around Mara and pulled her close to him dozing back off. Mara smiled and relaxed in Luke's arms allowing herself to fall asleep for the ride home.

Abby just didn't understand, why did she keep having these nightmares every night since her parents left and they just wouldn't stop. Abby was shaking fearfully, she climbed out of bed grabbing her small lightsaber and turning it on for a light. Abby opened the door and walked on trembling legs toward her bigger sister's room. The man in green scared Abby, not being able to see his face and just the mask he wore. He never said a word in the dream only chassed the speeder shooting at it.

"Sissy" Abby said opening her sister door and poking her head in, she saw her bigger sister asleep in her bed. Abby walked into the room turning the saber off and climbing up onto the bed. "Sissy" Abby said gently shaking her sister's arm, Leia groaned and rolled over. Abby crawled over to the other side "Sissy…I had a bad dream" Abby said a little louder. "Sissy!" Abby yelled, Leia's eyes snapped open instantly "What is it?" Leia asked turning a lamp on. Leia face became very concerned when she saw Abby's face; she was pale, trembling and scared. "Abby what is it? What's wrong Abby?" Leia asked.

"I…I had a bad dream" Abby said softly, Leia sat up and hugged Abby "It's alright sweetie it was just a dream" Leia said holding her. Abby shook her head "The green man is mean, who's the green man" Abby said starting to cry. "What do you mean Abby?" Leia asked rubbing her sister's back gently. Abby shook her head and continued to cry "It's ok Abby you're safe" Leia whisper pulling her closer into her arms. Leia continued to sooth Abby until she stopped crying "It's ok Abby its over" Leia said. Abby looked up at her bigger sister "Something bad…is ganna happen" she said very seriously. Leia looked at Abby, she had never heard her so serious before but before she could ask her Abby yawned "Can I sleep with you sissy?" she asked. Leia nodded "Yes sweetie come on" Leia said reaching over and turning off the light. Abby curled up against her bigger sister and fell asleep quickly. Leia looked down at her concerned, it had to be more than just a bad dream…was it a vision from the force perhaps? Leia sighed softly, she would ask her about it in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Forgetting what matters chapter 12

Luke had woken up an hour or so before the ship would come out of hyperspace. Slipping out of the bed quietly so not to disturb Mara he walked back to the cockpit and sat down. Luke thought back to the conversation with the strange witch on Daothmir, he just couldn't shake the fact that what the witch told him was true. He just didn't know if he should believe the woman or not, he was told he was to rule the galaxy once his father passed the mantle down so he shouldn't believe her…should he?

He deserved the throne after all, he had served both his father and mother faithfully plus it was his birthright. Ever since he was born he knew that he was destined for importance, a place of authority. No he wasn't the so called pure blood in the family that was Abby but he was still royalty. Plus he was the oldest of his two siblings so that made him next in line, surely his parents wouldn't entrust the Empire to Leia or even Abby, since he was the next in line.

"I would have thought you be trying to open the holocron" Mara said sliding into the co-pilots seat. "I've just been thinking" Luke said distractedly while casting her a quick glace at her. "About what?" Mara asked curiously, Luke shook his head, the witch was probably just crazy "Nothing" he said after a moment. "Luke, what's bothering you?" Mara asked turning her seat to face him.

Luke sighed "Why do I get the feeling that the witch may be right?" he asked. "Luke you are the obvious choice for the throne. You are strong, powerful, ambitious and driven they would be fools to give the throne to your sister" Mara replied. "I know Mara but what if she's right, what if because I am not a pure blood in the royal family that they keep the throne from me?" he asked. "And give it to Abby don't be absurd Luke, she is just a child. They wouldn't dare" Mara replied.

"But what if they do Mara, what if all this training I've been doing, all the stories of power and authority that I was promised is all for nothing and they make Abby the new Empresses?" he asked. "Then you have two options Luke, prove to your parents that you are fit and ready to rule or serve by Abby's side" Mara replied. "No, I wont serve under a child, I refuse to be ordered around by someone younger and far less powerful than me" Luke replied. "Then I guess you will have to prove to your parents that you are more fit to rule" Mara said.

Luke turned his attention to the controls as the shuttle exited hyperspace and he went back to manual control. He flew the shuttle back to the mansion and set it down on a small landing pad. Luke and Mara got out of the shuttle and went inside the mansion, they both found Leia waiting for them or Luke anyway. "Where have you been?" she asked, Luke shrugged "Out" he said simply and pushed his way past her. "You were supposed to stay here and help me keep an eye on Abby" Leia said with an angry edge. "I knew you could handle a simple task Leia, I was tired of being cooped up in this damn place" he said walking down the hall.

"Bubba! Play with me please" Abby said happily running up to Luke and hugging him around the legs tightly. Luke looked down at Abby "Not right now Abby, maybe in a little bit" he replied. Abby gave him big puppy eyes "please bubba" she asked, "No Abby, later alright" he said pulling away from her and continued to walk down the hall. Leia walked up to Abby "…what's wrong with bubba?" Abby asked a little upset that he wouldn't play with her. Leia sighed "I don't know Abby, come on I'll play with you" she said. "Yay!" Abby said excitedly and took off down the hall with Phantom running next to her. Leia smiled and started to chase after her younger sister.

Mara followed Luke through the mansion admiring its rather extravagant décor. "Your family sure knows how to live" Mara commented, Luke shrugged "Yea my parents kinda rule the galaxy so money isn't much of a problem" he said sarcastically. "Where are we going?" Mara asked, "the study" Luke replied opening the door and walking inside. Mara followed quickly behind him and a shiver ran down her spine "the darkside is strong here" she said. "My dad's spent years collecting darkside relics and artifices" Luke said. "So your dad's collected all of these?" Mara asked curiously, "Just after the rise of the Empire dad and mom both went back to the Jedi temple and into the Jedi vault. They destroyed all of the Jedi holocrons and took all the Sith artifacts that they had locked away in there" Luke replied.

Mara nodded and continued to look around: holocrons, scrolls and amulets there were so many of them. "What do you guys do with all this information?" Mara asked. Luke chuckled "We aren't even suppose to be in here, my mom would throw a fit" Luke asked. "Why would she do that?" Mara asked, "She says she doesn't want us to lose ourselves in it or some nonsense like that. Too much knowledge at one time is dangerous, she said. Kinda hard to believe seeing how she spends a lot of time in here" Luke explained.

"Knowledge is power Luke you taught me that and the more power you have the stronger you are" Mara said then turned down her attention down to a scroll and the translation on the desk "What's this?" she asked. "Probably something my mom translated" Luke said dismissively and pulled out the holocron he had found. Mara began to read through it "The Rule of Two" she mutter as she scanned the reading. Mara began to read the script aloud reading from the translated vision.

Luke took the transcript after she finished it and read over the translation himself "Why would they change it?" he asked himself. "What do you mean?" Mara asked, "Well from this text there were only meant to be two Sith at one time but now there are four of us" Luke replied. "Maybe your parents didn't change it…" Mara said, Luke turned and looked at her "What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it Luke, your parents have all this knowledge yet they don't let you learn from it. The way I see it they are keeping this knowledge from you and in a way keeping you from learning, from expanding your power and your abilities" Mara explained. Luke's eyes narrowed as he pondered what she said "...your right" he said after a moment. Luke's eyes flared in anger and both his hands formed tight fists "Damn them why didn't I see it earlier!" he said outraged.

"I can't believe they would do that to me after everything I've done for them! I did everything they asked, everything they wanted me to do for them and they hold me back" Luke spat angrily. "If they keep this from you what is to keep them from keeping the Empire from you, the throne from you?" Mara asked. "No…they wouldn't dare…they" he trailed off as Mara grabbed his shoulders. "Luke listen to me the pieces fit, it makes sense. Why would they keep this knowledge from you if you were meant to the he heir to the throne?" she said. Her voice softened and she wrapped her arms around him "You know I am right Luke. They don't see you worthy of the throne but I think you are Luke. I know you are worthy of the throne" Mara said softly.

Luke looked at her and pulled her closer "What can I do? They won't keep me from my destiny" Luke said. Mara's voice softened even further "There's only one thing you can do Luke" she got closer to his face and kissed him "If you want it then you have to take it Luke" she said. "You have to take the throne, rip it from their grasp because they wont give it to you" she said even softer. "Take it…" Luke repeated softly, she was right it was the only way to get what was rightfully his. "How?" Luke asked hesitantly looking back into her eyes, "You have to kill them" she replied gently.


	13. Chapter 13

Forgetting what matters chapter 13

Luke was pacing back and forth inside of his father's throne room or well soon to be his throne room once he figured out a plan of action. He knew he couldn't fight them they would easily overpower him if he fought them. There had to be another way to kill them without fighting them himself. He sat down in the chair and Mara walked up to him "What am I suppose to do?" he asked her. "When are your parents returning?" she asked, "tomorrow evening" Luke replied. "Why not hire a bounty hunter to do the job, it will keep your hands clean sort of speak" Mara suggested.

"My parents can handle more than a mere bounty hunter" Luke scoffed "We need someone skilled and who will carry the job through without failure" he added. "I may know of one such bounty hunter by the name of Bobba Fett" she replied. "I've heard of him before his abilities sure are formidable but I don't know if even he would be enough to kill my parents" Luke answered. "If he fails Luke he will die and if he doesn't then it proves that he was capable of doing the job. Plus I have yet to hear of a contract that he did not come through with if the price is right" Mara replied.

"What if he fails and my parents try to find out who sent him?" Luke asked, he couldn't afford this to backfire on him. "That's the best part about Fett he will die before he gives up his employer" Mara said with a smile. Luke crossed his fingers and exhaled deeply thinking about this, once he started down this path he knew he couldn't stop. "This is what you want Luke isn't it?" Mara whispered in his ear "to rule the galaxy, to be the one in change of it all. To have thousands no trillions under your rule" she said stepping in front of him and kneeling down right in front of him. "To have loyal subjects and too never have to listen to another person in your life. You get to make the rules you get to tell people what to do" Mara said softly.

Mara bowed her head deeply to make her point "Emperor Luke ruler of the entire galaxy" she said. Luke couldn't help but find himself enjoying this, not just Mara kneeling before him but the thought of having the galaxy bow to him. Luke took her hand and pulled her to her feet "You do not need to bow to me Mara" he said kissing her hand "Instead you will rule by my side as my queen" he continued. Mara smiled wider "Thank you your highness" she said. "Contact Bobba and tell him he has a job, pick a meeting spot so we can discuss our business" Luke replied. Mara nodded and bowed again "At once your highness" she said as she turned and left.

Several hours later Luke and Mara left the mansion to meet with the bounty hunter Bobba Fett. Fett was already waiting just outside of his ship _Slave 1_ for his mysterious employer, he looked down at his crono his employer was already five minutes late. A few moments later he heard the roaring of a ship then he saw the ship and watched as it landed in front of his own.

There we no markings on the shuttle so it made it nearly impossible to tell who it belonged to but he knew it was a very expensive ship so it must be someone with great wealth. He watched as the ramp lowered and a figure in a black robed figure walked off of the ship and began making their way to him. Fett tilted his head to one side trying to get a better view of his employer but their face remained concealed behind their hood making it impossible to tell. Fett watched at the hood person pulled out a datapad and handed it to him, he reached out and took it glancing up at the person again before flipping it on and began to read. As his eyes look at the images of his targets and they widened in surprise "You can't be serious" he said in disbelief.

"I am very serious Bobba I want them dead and I am willing to pay more than enough to get the job done" Luke replied with a sinister smile. "It would take an army to destroy the both of them" Bobba said. "They are powerful yes but invincible no. Perhaps your reputation has been exaggerated so I guess I can always find another bounty hunter to do the job" Luke said. "Wait…how many credits are we talking about?" Bobba asked curiously. Luke smiled wider "how about enough to retire early on and never need another credit" he replied. Bobba stood there for a moment, this would indeed be a very dangerous contract but the thought of money in that quantity was just too good to pass up.

"Alright but I'll need more information to go on" Bobba said after a moment of thought. "They are on vacation on Naboo they will be returning tomorrow afternoon so that is your deadline. You will bring me both of their lightsabers as conformation of their death's" Luke replied. "My payment?" Bobba asked, "Will be deliver upon the competition of your contract and when I have their lightsabers" Luke replied and handed him a holocommunicator "Contact me when the job is done" he continued. Bobba took it "It will be done" he said turning and walked back to his ship but stop when the figure spoke again. "Do not fail me Bobba I am counting on your skills to see this through" Luke said before he turned and walked back to his own ship and took off.

"When will you be home mommy?" Abby asked while holding a holoprojection of her mother in both her hands. "I'll be home tomorrow princess" Wraeththu replied, "when tomorrow?" Abby asked. "Before dinner now have you been good for Luke and Leia?" Wraeththu asked. Abby nodded smiling happily "Yes mommy and Phantom has been good too" Abby said. "That's good to hear" Wraeththu said returning her daughter's smile. "Abby lunch is ready" Leia called, Abby looked back at her mom "I'm going to eat. I love you mommy, love you daddy" Abby said. "I love you to princess" Wraeththu said, "Love you to little one" Vader replied. Abby fixed her father with a 'I hate that name' kinda look before she turned it off and ran to the dining room to eat lunch.

Wraeththu couldn't help but laugh when she looked at Vader "I am sure she gets her looks from you" she said. Vader rolled his eyes "Very funny Snips but I seem to remember when you were younger you were the one giving funny looks so I'd have to say she gets them from you" Vader replied. Wraeththu laid back on the couch "I'm going to miss this just sitting back and relaxing but it will good to see our children again" Wraeththu replied. "We could come back next year and continuing doing so until we pass the mantle on to our children" Vader suggested. Wraeththu nodded in agreement and looked at him "So have you picked one of the children to be your successor?" she asked curiously.

"I don't plan on stepping down just yet Wraeththu but yes I have given it some thought. Both Luke and Leia would easily be able to handle the job. Luke is ambitious, passionate and driven. Leia is more mild, laid back but still passionate" Vader said. "Luke would the obvious choice because he is the oldest" Vader continued. "I still think Abby would be a wiser choice once she has grown up she will be instilled with the right views and know the correct way to handle things" Wraeththu replied. "It will be years before she is ready to take the throne" Vader said. "As you said you don't plan to let go of the throne for a while and if something ever did happen to us before then she will receive the Empire anyway we already decided on that" she replied. Vader nodded and laid back on the couch "We don't have to worry about any of this until we get back lets enjoy what vacation we have left" he said. Wraeththu rested her head against Vader's shoulder and sighed contently. It wasn't long before both of them dozed off for a bit.

Abby walked around the mansion trying to find her brother "Bubba" she called as she walked through the halls. She look in his room and didn't find him "Bubba where are you?" she called, she wanted to play with him before she had to take her nap. She checked in the training room and didn't find him, then in the dining room and still nothing. Abby went to her sister's room and found her reading "Sissy where's bubba?" she asked. Leia lowered the holopad "He's not here?" she asked. Abby shook her head "I couldn't find him" she said. "He'll be back soon I'm sure of it" Leia said, "But I wanted to play with him before my nap he said he would" Abby complained.

"I'm sure he'll be back when ever you wake up" Leia said, "I wanna play with him now" Abby argued crossing her arms definitely. "Abby he's not here right now" Leia said, "Why not!?' Abby demanded "I don't know Abby" Leia replied. Abby climbed up on to the bed "I miss mommy and daddy" she said. "They'll be home tomorrow" Leia said with a smile, "I know but I miss them" Abby replied. "Don't worry Abby you'll get to see them tomorrow and tell them about all the fun you had" Leia said happily. Abby smiled happily and hugged Leia "I'm gonna go take my nap so they will get here faster" Abby said smiling. "Alright Abby do you want me to tuck you in?" Leia asked, Abby shook her head "Come on Phantom" Abby said walking out of her sister room to her own room to take her nap.


	14. Chapter 14

Forgetting what matters chapter 14

Fett had been on Naboo for several hours now searching for his targets. He first had checked the bigger cities because there was a heavier security presence in those areas but he founding nothing there. Its not like he could just walk up and ask where the Emperor and his wife were staying that would of course be stupid. His employer had given him next to nothing as to how to locate his targets just that they would be on Naboo and that his deadline was soon. He stood up from his crouched position that overlooked the city and got back into his ship to head to the next city.

Again he landed outside of the city and surveyed it from a distance; it would be foolish to walk directly into the city while wearing all of his armor and weapons. Naboo was a rather peacefully planet and if he were to announce himself like that it may put his targets on edge. He watched as several speeders flew in and out of the city and one caught his attention. It was fancier in its design than any of the common planet speeders. He zoomed in on the speeder to get a better look and its passengers. One human male and the other a female togurta, the faces matched the description of his targets so he quickly jumped up and got back into his ship.

Vader and Wraeththu had just finished dinner at a very expensive dinner and were now on their way to the spaceport where their ship waited to take them back home. It had been a calm and pleasent vacation but now it was time to get back to work wither they wanted to or not. "So where do you want to go next year?" Wraeththu asked as Vader piloted the speeder outside of the city. "Already planning another vacation?" Vader asked, "You should know me by now Skyguy I have a plan for mostly everything" Wraeththu replied. Vader chuckled "Oh so that was your definition of a plan when you had Abby" he said smiling. Wraeththu hit his arm "I said mostly everything" she replied.

While the two were talking neither of them realized a ship was following them. Fett did one last weapons check before he lined his ships laser guns up on the unsuspecting speeder. He hesitated wondering if this job was really worth the money because of the risk. He knew the both of them were extremely dangerous and in a ground fight he stood a very slim chance. Eventually the greed in him won out as he squeezed the trigger and his ships cannons began to fire. The already darkening sky lit up as streaks of red exploded around the speeder.

They both felt it, the warning in the force a few seconds before they were taking fire. Vader pushed downward on the speeders controls and it began to dive, he turned around to get a look at their attacker "Bobba Fett" he growled recognizing the ship. Turning back to the control he pulled up a few feet above the ground as they continued to take fire. He spun around and began heading back toward the ship pulling up just enough to over shoot it. Fett spun around and continued to chase the speeder as Vader began to weave between trees trying to dodge the laser bolts, Wraeththu jumped up on the back of the speeder activating both of her lightsabers and began deflecting the bolts away from the speeder.

"Someone clearly doesn't like us" Vader said turning the speeder back toward the city, it would be easier to hide in the city than to be out here in the open with a speeder that has no weapons. "I can see that" Wraeththu snapped angrily as she continued to deflect the bolts away. 'Who would have hired a bounty hunter to come after us' the question ran around in Vader's mind as he neared the city. He pushed forward on the throttle to gain more speed and hopefully some distance from Fett's ship. To his dismay however he gained enough distances so Fett's missiles could lock on to the speeder. "Missiles incoming" Wraeththu yelled as she tried to split her concentration between deflecting the blaster fire and diverting the missiles elsewhere.

As the missiles drew closer she turned her attention to them and reached out with the force hurling them into the nearest building. One of the bolts slipped past her and slammed into the rear of the speeder causing the speeder to rock back and forth. "Shit, we are loosing power hold on" Vader yelled as he dipped the speeder of the nose down toward the ground. Wraeththu hurled force lightning at the ship striking it dead center, Fett struggled with the controls as he as one of his engines blew out but he continued to fire at the speeder even as his own ship began to get closer to the ground. The speeder was struck again and this time it took out the stabilizers, the speeder suddenly arched upward and began a wild spin.

"Hold on!" Vader yelled as the speeder smashed into a building lodging itself in the hole. Wraeththu looked over at Vader "You alright?" she asked, "Yea I'm fine come on lets get off of this thing before it blows" Vader replied. Wraeththu and Vader both jumped from the speed on the ground inside of a building. They both began walking toward a door that would probably lead them to a turbolift but Wraeththu paused when she heard a cracking sound up above. She glanced up and as she did the fuel cell in the speeder that was suspended above them exploded. The ceiling cracked and gave way as did so Wraeththu reached out and shoved Vader as hard as she could away from the falling ceiling.

Vader was surprised when he was suddenly shoved forward so much so that he fell to his face after stumbling forward. Hr rolled over and his eyes widened in terror as he saw the ceiling collapse on top of Wraeththu. "Ahsoka!" He yelled jumping to his feet and ran toward the pile of rubble. He began to dig through it all trying to get to her, his heart was racing and he was shaking not only in fear but also in intense anger. The smaller stones being moved by hand but the larger ones he used the force and threw them aside. One piece after another he continued to dig until finally he caught sight of Wraeththu's flesh arm. Vader dug faster now desperately trying to dig out his wife from underneath all the rock.

When the last rock was hurled away Vader picked her up in his arms "Ahsoka" he said bending his head down to see if he could hear her breathe. "Ahsoka please!" Vader yelled more desperately than before as he now felt for a pulse in her neck. He was relieved to find a pulse after a moment of searching. Then the door opened on the far side of the room and Bobba Fett walked in blaster raised "There's a bounty on your heads am I here to collect."


	15. Chapter 15

Forgetting what matters chapter 15

Vader gently sat his wife back down on the floor and stood up. He turned around and his eyes locked directly on to Fett. "You made a bad enemy Fett" Vader spoke threateningly as he took a hold of his lightsaber. Fett tightened the grip on his blaster "Perhaps but that's only if I fail and I have yet to fail a contract" he replied. Vader activated his saber and held the blade to his side "Well I hate to disappoint you but today is the day your going to fail" Vader said then without another word he leapt at the bounty hunter.

Abby was coloring on a piece of paper and humming to herself as she excitedly waited for her parents to come home. Leia had told her that they would be home in a few hours so Abby waiting with her sister in her room. Abby slowly fell silent as she got the feeling that something bad was happening. She didn't know how to explain it but her sister said it was because the force was trying to tell her things. Her hand that was holding the marker stopped and she looked at Phantom who laid in front of her.

Leia looked up curiously as she noticed Abby had become very quiet "Abby is something wrong?" she asked. Her younger sister didn't respond so she got up from her chair and walked over to her "Abby what's wrong?" she asked. Abby's bright blue eyes slowly turned and looked up at her bigger sister and she began to shake slightly "The green man…" she said softly

Fett jumped back and began firing his blaster at the Emperor each one of his shots as accurate as the previous all aimed dead center at the Emperor's chest. Vader deflected the blaster bolts with ease as he closed in on the bounty hunter. Vader wasn't just mad he was furious that someone would try and kill not only him but his wife as well and he planned to make Fett pay. Fett rolled and jumped out of the way when Vader finally got close enough to strike at him.

Vader slashed at the bounty hunter clipping him in the shoulder but hit blade bounced off of the armor the bounty hunter was wearing. Fett smiled beneath his mask and activated the flame thrower built into his wrist gauntlet. Vader jumped back as the flame soared toward him and tried to get around the flame to get back to Fett but the bounty hunter kept him at bay with the flame thrower.

When the flame finally died out Vader jumped toward Fett again but the bounty hunter's jetpack fired up lifting Fett into the air. Fett pulled his blaster back up and continued firing at the Emperor. Vader enhanced his speed with the force and he ran toward Fett, he jumped in the air deflecting the bolts as he got closer. Fett leaned backward pushing himself further away from the Sith lord but one of his own blaster bolts was deflected back toward him. The bolt struck one of the thrusters on his jetpack causing it to malfunction

He cut the power to the jetpack and landed back on the ground but before he could raise his blaster again Vader was on him. With a quick slash Vader cut Fett's blaster right in two the blasted the bounty hunter back with the force. Fett flew backward he engaged his jetpack in small burst to slow himself down. He stood back up and looked at the Emperor, he quickly raised his hand and activated his Dur-24 wrist laser and continued to fire at the Vader. While Vader blocked the bolts of energy coming at him Fett fired his fibercord whip and it wrapped around the hilt of Vader's saber. Fett yanked back wrenching the saber from the Emperor's hands and threw it across the room. Fett continued to fire rapidly at the Emperor with his wrist laser forcing him to continuously move to keep from getting hit.

Vader had tried to recall his lightsaber to him but had to keep dodging the blaster bolts. "Enough!" Vader snarled as he unleashed a massive force blast at the bounty hunter. Fett hit the far wall hard and he was pretty sure his spine would have snapped if it had not been for his armor taking most of the impact. Fett slowly stood up and took a few seconds to catch his breath before reaching on the back side of his belt to pull out another weapon.

Vader called his lightsaber back to him and activated the crimson blade, he had played long enough with Fett and no was going to finish this quickly. Vader's eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw Fett activate a green lightsaber but then a wicked smile spread across his face. Vader and Fett both charged at one another, Vader coming down with a devastating downward cut that even he was certain would cut through Fett's armor. At the last second Fett dropped to his knees and allowed himself to slide across the ground as he brought his lightsaber up and blocked Vader's blade as he slid past him.

Fett stood up and turned around just in time to block a slash from Vader's weapon. Even though Fett had no real formal training with a lightsaber he was still able to put up a pretty good fight. When ever Vader began to overwhelm him he fired his wrist laser to put Vader on the defensive. The two of them quickly clashed again in a saber lock both pitting their strength against the other. When Fett felt his arms began to buckle he quickly drove his knee into the Emperor's chest.

Vader's stagger was almost unnoticeable but it was enough the Fett was able to pull his blade back and fire his wrist blaster once more. Vader deflected each bolt away but the last one he aimed directly at Fett's wrist blaster. Vader then lifted Fett up with the force "Thought you would have learn a lesson from your father not to mess with force users" Vader said as he began applying pressure around his throat.

The sound of his lover stirring drew his attention away from Fett so he threw the bounty hunter back across the room, he would finish him after he checked on Wraeththu. Vader walked over to Wraeththu and put his hand on the back of her head lifting it up slightly "Are you alright?" he asked. Wraeththu coughed several times but nodded her head slowly. Fett smashed into a wall and landed on the ground, his entire body screamed in pain. He felt something sharp jab through the gap in his chest plat when he hit the floor. He was pretty sure he had several broken ribs and possibly some internal bleeding and he knew he wouldn't survive another duel with the Emperor even more so now because of the shard of metal pushing into his chest. The front of his mask had a large crack that obscured his vision so he pulled it off and looked up.

Fett lined up the rocket mounted on his jetpack at both his targets and hit a button in his gauntlet. The rocket shot out of the jetpack and headed for Vader and Wraeththu, Vader turned his head and saw the missile flying at them. He quickly lashed out with the force and the missile curved upward and exploded into the ceiling above them. Vader had saved them from the rocket but not from more of the ceiling collapsing on them. He threw himself over Wraeththu to shield her body as the large pieces of metal and stone crashed around them burying them both.

Fett began to cough up blood as he staggered out of the building with Vader's lightsabers and the only one he could find of Wraeththtu's. When he reached his ship he immediately went to get the comlink that his employer had given him. Before he could activate his he coughed up more blood as the pain he was now feeling in his chest intensified. It hurt to breathe and with the couch up of blood he assumed that his lungs were beginning to fill with blood. Fett activated the comlink "Its done" he said and let the comlink fall to the ground. He knew he couldn't reach a hospital in time and when ever stromtroopers found the evidence of what happened they would put the two of them together and he would most likely be executed. He was a man of his word, he finished the job but this time it looked like he would not be able to collect on his bounty.

He was sure he had finished the job, no one could survive that much ruble falling on them so he knew they were dead. Knowing this made Fett's last moments even sweeter, his greatest achievement would go down as killing the Emperor of the Empire and the queen of the Empire. Something that no one but him had been able to do and that is what made this special to him so he allowed the darkness to take him and then death.

Abby was shaking harder now as suddenly there was a empty feeling inside of her. "mommy…daddy…" she said softly as tears filled her eyes. Abby had always felt like her parents were watching over her even when they weren't with her, she couldn't explain it but it was like they were with her where ever she went. Now however she couldn't feel them it was like they just disappeared, just vanished for some explainable reason.

"Abby what's-…" Leia stopped as she felt her parents force signatures suddenly disappear leaving two empty spaces. Leia's own breathing quickened as Abby began to cry loudly. Leia picked up Abby and hugged her trying as hard as she could to fight back her own tears but soon her dissolve crumpled and she began crying.

Luke sat on the throne holding the comlink in his hand and smiled wickedly. Finally the Empire was his, finally his word would be law and he could do as he wished. "Through victory my chains are broken" he quoted part of the Sith code implying that the death of his parents was the victory and he was no longer bound by their rules so his chains were broken. In front of him Mara bowed her head "Congratulations your highness you are now the Emperor of the entire galaxy" she said.


	16. Chapter 16

Forgetting what matters chapter 16

It had been a couple of days since the alleged death of the Emperor his Queen and Luke had already seized control of the Empire and everything that came with it. He hadn't seen Abby or Leia since he had returned from Dathomir with Mara but he was sure they were heartbroken about it. The story floating around was that they died in a speeder accident when a building collapsed on it but only Luke and Mara knew the truth. He had prepared a speech to the entire Empire proclaiming himself the heir to the throne and thus the new Emperor.

When Fett had not returned to collect his pay he assumed that Fett had died but at least the bounty hunter completed his contract. Luke had sent out a small grew of stormtroopers to destroy Fett's ship so there would be no traces of evidence pertaining to what truly happened, then he personally executed the stormtroopers so their would be no witnesses.

Finally after all these years he was in control, he was the top dog. No longer would he be told to do things, he would be the one giving out orders. It was all his: every planet, every citizen every, star system they would all bow to him or pay for their defiance. He felt a pair of soft hands wrap around him and a pair of lips repeatedly kissing his shoulder. "How does it feel?" Mara asked as Luke turned to face her as they both lay in a bed. "Amazing" Luke said though not entirely sure if she meant wither to be in power or her wooing. Mara smiled and fell deeply into a passionate kiss "Now I have everything. An Empire, power but most importantly some one to share it with" Luke whispered as he looked into her eyes. Luke kissed her again before the both of them drifted off too sleep.

Back on Naboo a cleaning team was busily working on removing all of the ruble out of the building. A bulldozer was lifting massive pieces of debris while men helped free other pieces of debris. The bulldozer moved to a section of ruble that hadn't been touched and began to dig at it. One of the workers watched the dozer work when he saw what looked like to be a hand sticking out of the debris "Wait! Stop!" the worker yelled to the driver of the dozer.

"There's somebody buried under there! Quick bring some more men we have to get them out!" the worker yelled as he ran up and began moving pieces of rubble with his hands. Several other workers ran over and began moving rubble as well. The hand was incased in a black glove that just barely stuck out of the rubble. Several workers gripped sides of a massive stone that was on top of the person and began to lift it away. The hand suddenly twitched and closed into a tight fist, the workers all around suddenly felt like they were being suffocated. The stone fell away crushing two of the workers while the others continued to choke violently until their necks all snapped and they fell to the ground dead.

Vader groaned loudly as he struggled to pull himself from the debris but managed to pull himself out. He reached down and carefully picked up Wraeththu who had been fading in and out of consciousness since they were buried. Vader picked her up bridal style and began to stagger unsteadily out of the building. He was tired, hurting badly and mentally exhausted. For three days he had used the force to keep the rocks from crushing them, he hadn't been able to get them out due to his intense concern for his wife. She was still bleeding from the back of the head and from her right leg, she had cuts and scraps all over her body and was probably fading in and out of consciousness because of the lack of blood.

"Hold on Ahsoka" Vader said as he carried her away from the destruction. He needed to find a medic, someone anyone to help her before she lost any more blood. He found a speeder that had probably brought the cleaning crew and he sat her inside before getting in himself. He looked over as Wraeththu continued to mutter incoherently "No city…people…think dead…Riggs…contact Riggs…emergency…code…7" Wraeththu said before passing out again.

Vader looked down at her with a confused but he think he understood what she was saying. Who ever wanted them dead was still out there and they need to believe that they were dead and going into cities would drawl unwanted attention. What he didn't understand was emergency code seven, what did that mean and what did Admiral Riggs have to do with this.

Vader however wasn't worried about being seen by the public he was more worried about his wife. Vader turned the speeder toward the city to the nearest hospital and parked right in front of the door. He found the nearest gurney and laid Wraeththu down on it then he walked over to the nearest doctor. "I need your help immediately" Vader demanded. The doctor didn't looked up from his datapad "Sir your going to have to wait like all the others we have been a little busy at the moment" the doctor said.

Vader's patience was already gone and he was in a bad enough mood already. His eyes flared with rage "I wasn't asking" he snapped loudly. The doctor looked up and he stepped back in shock…the emperor…he was alive. "Your…hhh-highness" the doctor stuttered out "yes right away" he said quickly going over to the gurney and wheeling Wraeththu into a room. Vader shut the door behind them and locked it while the doctor quickly began attaching machines to Wraeththu. "She's lost a lot of blood, she needs a blood transplant" the doctor said.

"Then get her one! Your life depends on her survival" Vader growled angrily. The doctor paled "I need to know her blood type then I need to get it from the cooler" the doctor stuttered out. "O negative" Vader replied quickly, the doctor nodded and began walking toward the door. Vader held his hand out "Keep our presences to yourself" Vader warned, "Yes of course your highness" the doctor said fearfully as he quickly left the room.

Vader walked over to Wraeththu and pulled a chair up sitting down next to her. Vader gently reached out and touched the side of her face "You'll be ok" he said. He looked at the rest over her, she had so many cuts and bruises on her body and her mechanical arm was completely destroyed and just laid there attached to her shoulder. There were also several pieces of metal and rocks lodged into her parts of her and that's what worried him the most about her well being. Three minutes past and the doctor reentered the room and closed it behind him. He hooked up a blood back and fed a line into Wraeththu's arm then began to seal up her wounds with a cauterizing laser.

Vader watched intensely as the doctor worked to pull the pieces of metal and rock from Wraeththu's body. Every now and again she would twitch but made no real movements do to being sedated. Vader slowly began dozed off do to exhaustion and passed out in the chair. The doctor finished a few hours later and carefully walked over to the Emperor "Your highness" he said. There was no response so he reached out and carefully shook the Emperor's shoulder. His eyes flew open and grabbed the man by the throat but soon released after realizing it was only the doctor. "Is she ok?" he asked glancing over at Wraeththu, "She needs to rest but I assure you she will be ok" the doctor replied.

Vader sighed in relief and patted the doctor on the shoulder "Thank you for your service" he said. Then without warning he gripped the doctor by the throat with the force and began to choke him. "You must realize that this is not personal but I can not have anyone know that we were here" Vader said snapping the doctor's neck. Vader sat back down next to his wife, he could do nothing until she woke up so he allowed himself to get a few hours of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Forgetting what matters chapter 17

Vader waited patiently for Wraeththu to wake up, he thought about what happened. Who could have hired a bounty hunter on them, I mean sure there were probably people who wanted them both dead but he had done several things to make the galaxy a better place. Slavery was banished, political corruption had been eradicated and he had made sure there was no more starving people. Vader may be cruel but he was also kind and fair to those who were loyal to him. He was no stranger to suffering so he didn't want to make other people suffer. He as some may call him was a compassionate tyrant if there was such a thing and all he asked for was the people's obedience and loyalty.

He looked down at Wraeththu and gently stroked her forehead with his hand and even though she was unconscious he could tell she was trying shroud their presence in the force. He reached out and masked both of their force signatures so that Wraeththu could rest. Her mechanical arm was still unresponsive so she would have to wait until he had the right equipment to fix it or just get it replaced.

A couple hours rolled by and he felt her begin to stir "How are you feeling?" he asked. Her eyes opened slowly "…why does my head hurt" she asked. "A roof fell on top of us" Vader replied, Wraeththu tried to push herself up with her mechanical arm but it was unresponsive. Vader put his hand behind her back and helped her sit up "Take it slow your body needs time to heal" he said. "We need to contact Admiral Riggs…find out who did this" Wraeththu said swing her legs off of the bed.

Wraeththu stood up and Vader stood helping her "Wraeththu slow down you need time to heal" he said. "I can't we have to find out who did this" she said, Vader put his head under her arm and helped her walk toward the door "I know but you need to heal" Vader said. "I can heal once I'm back aboard the _Protector_ " She replied as he led her out of the hospital. "They can't know we are alive…whoever hired the bounty hunter needs to believe that we are dead until we find them" she continued. Vader led her out to a speeder and helped her into it before getting in and taking off. "We need a ship then we will contact Riggs" Vader said as he headed toward the space port.

Abby hadn't said a single word since she felt her parents force signature disappear and not matter what Leia tired she couldn't make her talk. Abby walked slowly down the hall way to find her brother, she hadn't seen him in a couple of days and wanted a hug from him. She found her bother in her dad's throne room and she slowly walked inside. Luke looked up from a datapad that was filled with his changes he planned to make with the empire. "Hey Abby" Luke said sitting the datapad down and looking at his youngest sister.

Abby walked slowly up to Luke and climbed up in his lap and hugged him tightly burying her head into his chest. Luke wrapped an arm around her and held her as she sat there. He looked down at her then glance over at Mara and smiled sinisterly before hugging Abby tighter "It's ok Abby I miss them too" he lied filling his voice with sorrow and pain. Luke rubbed his sister's back gently until Abby got up and left the room probably to find Phantom.

Admiral Riggs couldn't believe the news when he heard it, the Emperor and Wraeththu both killed by a building collapsing on them just didn't seem possible. There had to be more to it but he could do nothing about it until his cruiser was refueled. He sat in his room reading over the file again and again making sure he didn't miss anything, maybe there was something he was failing to see.

He sat the datapad down and rubbed his eyes ever since the emperor's son had taken control of the Empire many things had changed. Massive taxes were being placed on the civilians and crime had already began to rise again. If people couldn't pay the tribute to the new Emperor were brought out into the street and beaten sometimes even executed. Massive structures were being built in Luke's honor using civilians they were being forced to work. Guards had been placed at the construction sites and any worker caught trying to run was gunned down before they could make it to the fence.

It just didn't seem right to Riggs I mean Emperor Vader could be cruel but he was still a fair man and wasn't self obsessed like his son had turned out to be. These thoughts were best kept within the confines of his head and not dare be spoken, his rank would only give him so much lenience's within the Empire. He put the datapad away and was about to check on the status of the ship when a flashing red light caught his attention. He walked over to his small desk and reached around to the backside of the desk and pulled out a communicator.

This was his emergency communicator one that lady Wraeththu had given him incase something had happened to either her or the Emperor. He cleared his throat before opening the channel "This is a restricted channel state your clearance code" he said. It was silent for a moment "Emergency code 7 authorization code: 1153" the other end replied. Riggs's eyes widened in shock…they were alive but, before he could speak again the other end of the line spoke "Admiral bring the _Protector_ to the agreed location and disable the tracker" the familiar voice of Wraeththu ordered. "Yes…right away of course" Riggs replied ending the transmission and got up with quickly making his way to the bridge to make the cruiser depart.

"Emergency code 7?" Vader asked as he put in the hyperspace coordinates. "One of many plans I had created in case an accident such as this were to happen" Wraeththu explained. Vader nodded in understanding, after what happened with him and Rex he should have expected her to make emergency plans. "We should contact Luke and Leia to let them know we are alright" Vader said reaching over to open the comms. A slight shift in the force barely noticeable to most made Wraeththu grab his hand "No, no one can know that we are alive until we find out who did this" she replied.

"They're our children Wraeththu I'm sure Abby is terrified" Vader replied. "Vader no one can know not even our children until we find out who did this. It's imperative that even our children think we are dead, they have to believe it so others will too" Wraeththu replied still gripping his hand tightly to keep him from contacting their children. Vader looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodded "Alright…I don't like the idea but alright we wont contact them" he said. Wraeththu nodded and took her hand away relaxing as much as the situation would allow. She wanted to contact Abby and let her baby know that she was ok but whoever hired Fett was still out their and they might try to attack the rest of her family. She wasn't willing to take that chance not with her family, not after she almost lost Vader when Rex betrayed them.

Leia had just put Abby down for bed and was walking through the mansion to check up on her brother, Abby had told her that she had seen him in dad's throne room so that's were she decided to check first. Leia just couldn't believe it, the reports had to be a lie. Both of her parents were just way to strong and powerful to die so simply as a building collapsing on them, they were both just too resourceful. There had to be something else, perhaps her brother had found something.

Leia was about to walk into the throne room when she stopped as she heard Luke and Mara having a conversation. "With them out of the way you can do whatever you want with the Empire, prove to the citizens that you are their new ruler" Mara said. "I know Mara but what if Leia finds out?" he asked. Mara laughed slightly "Do what you do those who don't obey you, if you are going to rule the Empire then you cannot show mercy not to even family" she said.

Leia's heart sped up as she listened to their conversation, she staggered back slightly in complete shock. Luke…luke had kill their parents…for the throne. She began to shake as a mixture of pain and anger flooded her. After everything their parents had done for them and Luke betrays their parents. Leia was going to make him pay, she had to for her parents she had to. She took a couple of seconds to gather her emotions, her anger and her pain and concentrate them to feed her power.

Leia pushed the door open and glared at Luke "I can't believe you!" she screamed. Mara jumped started by the girl's sudden entry but Luke just turned in the throne and smiled "Whatever are you talking about dear sister?" he said innocently. "You killed them you bastered!" Leia yelled activating her lightsaber instantly. Luke remained seated and his smile widened "Oh now don't sound to upset sister, it was for the best. They were holding us back after all" Luke said. "I don't care they were our parents!" Leia snapped back. Luke pointed at Leia "Your mother our father" he replied. Leia's face turned from one of anger to one of confusion.

Luke stood up "You killed my mother years ago Leia, you struck her down in cold blood leaving me with only a father" he explained. Leia's face hardened again "She betrayed dad! Dad even said so himself" she snapped loudly. "So he says Leia but that doesn't change the fact that you killed my mother years ago. When I joined you guys I was promised riches, power and authority. To be able to do whatever I want when I wanted to but what did they do? They locked us up here and lied to us, they held us back and kept from me what was rightfully mine" Luke replied.

"Seeing how you are family I will give you a choice Leia. Bow here now in front of me and submit to my authority and I will grant you authority that Vader and Wraethhtu would never have. Deny my offer and be labeled a traitor to the Empire and myself and I promise you, you will die slowly and painfully should you choose to refuse my offer" Luke said with a sinister smile.

Leia raised her lightsaber and began to move toward Luke but his next sentence froze her in place. "Think about that little girl asleep just down the hall, how would she feel if she saw you striking down your brother?" he asked. "Refuse me and not only you but Abby will be hunted down and slaughtered" Luke warned. Leia's eyes widened "No…Luke you wouldn't…not Abby" she said shocked. Luke's eyes narrowed "Try me" he warned and sat back down waiting for his sister's decision.

Leia stood their staring at Luke in shock, she couldn't let him hurt Abby. Wraeththu would want her to protect Abby to keep her safe just like she had done for all of them. Her heart ached in pain for her brother and what he was letting his selfishness and hunger for power do to him but she had to protect Abby. She wouldn't bow to Luke, she couldn't she couldn't live with herself if she did.

Leia dug deep into her pain and her anger, she reached her hands out and gripped the columns that helped support the roof with the force. The columns began to shake then they cracked, she squeezed them as hard as she could and the columns broke free. As Luke tried to keep the roof from collapsing Leia ran out of the room to get Abby, they had to get away before Luke could catch them.


	18. Chapter 18

Forgetting what matters chapter 18

Leia ran through the mansion as fast as she could trying to get to Abby before her brother was able to recover. She ran in to Abby's room and turned on the light "Abby, abby wake up we have to go" she said shaking her awake. Abby opened her eyes and yawned "What's…going on?" she asked tiredly. "We need to go, hurry and get dressed" Leia replied quickly grabbing a small bag to get Abby some clothes packed. "But why do we have to leave" Abby asked fumbling around trying to get her shoes on. "Abby we just have to leave sweetie, grab Phantom and let's go" Leia replied zipping up the bag and ushering Abby out of the door. "What about bubba?" Abby asked hopping on Phantom's back and held onto him as they ran through the halls.

Leia looked down at Abby "He's not coming sweetie" she said gently as she ran out to the landing pad where their family ship awaited. She dropped the ramp to the shuttle and hurried Abby inside quickly closing the ramp and running to the cockpit firing up the engines. "But why not?" Abby asked worried that something had happened to Luke as well. Leia sat Abby in the co-pilots seat and strapped her in "He's sick and I down want you getting it" Leia replied as she turned toward the control and took off away from the mansion.

Leia had to get away before Luke could tell the star destroyers to open fire on their ship but she needed a planet that didn't have a strong imperial presence on it. Leia quickly thought of the one place Luke hated the most, the last place he would ever think to look for them which was Tattooine. She reached over and programmed the hyperdrive as the ship climbed into space.

Abby forgot about Luke and suddenly became fascinated with the sight in font of her. "Wowww…" she said looking around at darkness of space. When Leia engaged the hyperdrive Abby's eyes went wide in amazement as the blackness of space was replace by swirls of blue and white.

A couple hour into hyperspace and when the Abby had calmed down from the excitement she fell back asleep in the chair. Leia sighed and sat back, she rubbed her eyes with her hands and let out a long slow breath. She just still couldn't believe it…Luke her brother had murdered their parents. She would have rather have had a building kill them then Luke their own son but as it stood Luke had done it. She turned and looked at Abby who was fast asleep in the chair, carefully she took the harness off and carried Abby back to the bed in the ship and laid her down. She pulled a blanket over Abby and Phantom jumped up curling up next to Abby "Keep an eye on her for me" Leia said to the nexu.

Leia walked out of the room to the bathroom and splashed water cold water on her face. After that she sunk down onto the floor in the bathroom and cried, cried because her parents were dead, cried because Luke was the on to kill them, cry because Luke was now after them and cried because now her and Abby were alone.

Some time must had passed because Leia eyes snapped open to a knocking on the door to the bathroom "Sissy I'm hungry" Abby said. Leia quickly stood up whipping her face and took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door. Abby looked up at Leia "I'm hungry" she said again, Leia smiled and picked her up "Well I'll see what's on board" she said sitting Abby back on the bed before going to look for some food. Hopefully her dad had left some ration packs on the ship, they weren't great but at least they wouldn't starve.

Leia continued to look around until she finally found some, she took two ration pack one for her and the other for Abby. She walked back to the bed and handed her on, Abby took it with a confused look "What's this?" she asked. Leia tore Abby's open then her own "It's what dad and mom ate whenever they went places" she explained. Abby looked down at it curiously, it didn't look very tasty like what she normally ate but she decided to try it.

Abby took a bite and chewed it, her face squinted up "It taste funny" she complained. "I know it's not what you are use to eating but its all we have right now" Leia replied. Abby took another bite before sitting it down and digging around in the bag that Leia had packed her. A moment later Abby came back with her small lightsaber in one hand and the map of the galaxy her mother had given her. She climbed back onto the bed and sat down, she sat her lightsaber next to her and the holoprojector in front of her turning it on. A holographic projection of the galaxy displayed around the entire room. "Abby where did you get that?" Leia asked curiously, Abby looked down saddened "…mommy gave it to me…before they disappeared" she said softly.

Admiral Riggs straightened his collar for probably the hundredth time as he waited down in the hanger. They had arrived at the location where both he and Wraeththu had agreed on and was now waiting for them to arrive. He had been waiting for almost an hour now and right before he was about to walk back up to the bridge he saw a small freighter ship exiting hyperspace. The freighter entered the hanger and spun around before landing, the admiral walked around to the ramp and waited for it to drop.

He watched as the ramp dropped and fell to a knee as the Emperor walked down the ramp still supporting Wraeththu. "My lord I am pleased to see that you are alright, I read the report and-…" he fell silent as the Emperor glared at him. "Admiral I do not have time for your pleasantries, as you can see Wraeththu need's medical attention" he said. "Yes sir, my apologize" Riggs replied standing up, he waved at two stormtroopers "Escort Darth Wraeththu to the medics" he ordered. "Yes sir" they both said and ran over to do as they were asked. Vader gently let go of Wraeththu and the stormtroopers took her to the medical wing of the star destroyer.

Vader turned to Riggs "Let me see the report of our supposed death" he said. Riggs took out a datapad and pulled it up hanging it to him. Vader took it and began to read "Sir, shall I contact your children and let them know?" Riggs asked. Vader shook his head "No Admiral as far as the galaxy needs to know myself and Wraeththu are dead until I can find out who did this" Vader replied. "Yes sir, is there anything else you require?" Riggs asked, Vader began to walk past him his eyes still on the datapad "The _Protector_ goes dark, no transmission in or out" he said before walking off to find Wraeththu.

Wraeththu was waiting impatiently as the doctor worked to take off her mechanical arm. As she waited her mind wondered to her youngest daughter, even though they were shrouding their presence in the force Wraeththu could sense her daughter's pain, her sadness and her confusion. She wanted to contact her, to let her know that her mommy and daddy were alright but she couldn't put her family at risk until she found who was responsible for this. She wanted to so badly just to go home, find Abby and wrap her up in a hug to take her daughter's pain away. Maybe however she could provide her with some comfort but she'd have to be careful to not expose herself in the force when she did it. Wraeththu slowly and carefully reached out with the force to find her daughter's force signature and when she did she allowed her own to gently graze her daughters' then instantly pulled it away. It wasn't much but it was all she could to for now.

Abby was woken up from her nap when she felt something reach out to her. She shivered as a familiar coldness seemed to touch her and then quickly vanished. She looked around "mommy?" she said softly. When she saw nothing she yawned and laid her head back down on Phantom's side. She didn't know what it was that reached out to her but for some reason she felt comforted by its presence even though it had only been brief. She closed her eyes and soon drifted back to sleep feeling a little bit better than she had before.


	19. Chapter 19

Forgetting what matters chapter 19

Abby squinted her eyes as Leia lowered the ramp to the ship as the bright light hit her eyes. She knew right off the bat she didn't like this planet it was hot and sandy. She looked up at her sister and pulled down the piece of cloth that was covering her mouth "I don't like it here" she said. Leia looked down at her "I don't either sweetie" she said bending down and pulling the cloth back over Abby's mouth and nose to cover most of her face. Leia knew that Luke had probably already put then on the wanted list so she decided to conceal their identities as much as possible. The less attention they drew to themselves the better although a five year old riding on the back of a nexu would drawl enough attention on its own.

Leia pulled the straps on her pack that was slung over her back a little tighter and pulled her cloak around her to conceal her lightsaber before making her way down the ramp. She was suddenly glad that she had picked the dust ball to hide on because not only did Luke hate it but with a wide verity of species on it they could hide more easily, plus people tend to keep to themselves. She spared one last glance at her dad's expensive custom ship before walking into the city, it was the one thing that stood out the most. It was far to high end to be on a planet. She had made sure to clear the logs to the ship and as she made her way into the city she tossed the codes to a by stander "enjoy your new ship" she said. Shimi looked over at her sister "Why did you give him daddy's ship?" she asked confused. "It stands out to much here" Leia said looking for the nearest speeder vender. Abby continued to look at Leia for a moment before rubbing Phantom's head as the nexu followed Leia.

Wraeththu dismissed the doctor once he had finished replacing her mechanical arm and made her way to her meditation room where she planned to construct her new lightsaber crystals. She brought in a geological compressor and sat it down in the center of the room. Sitting down she placed the components inside of the chamber and settled herself into a meditation position before turning the compressor on. She closed her eyes and began to mend her presence into the crystals as they started to form.

Focusing all potent emotions into the crystals they slowly began to glow within the chamber. The crystals blood red glow illumined the meditation chamber as there internal structure began to shape and strengthen. Somewhere during the process though the Sith lady's thought shifted from focusing on the crystals to her baby girl. During the lack of focus the crystals began to spark within the chamber. Worry and concern began to fill the Sith lady for her daughter, she could feel her baby's confusion, pain and sorrow. The crystals continued to spark more intense as there structure became unstable.

A moment later she realized what was happening and she refocused her mind back on the crystals and the sparking ceased. When she was finally finished she opened the chamber and pulled the crystals into her palm. She reached out with the force to check the condition of the crystals, the few moments in her break of her concentration was enough to cause the crystals to become and stay unstable. She sighed and shook her head, the damage was done but they would still work. Next she gathered the components to construct her hilts and sat back down then began to put all the pieces together.

Twenty minutes later she heard the satisfy click as the last pieces of her saber connected. Only when she had placed the sabers back on the ground in front of her did she allow her mind to drift back to her baby and the emotions she had felt coming from her. She could tell her daughter was safe but without risking to reach out to her and touch their bond she couldn't tell exactly where she was at. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked down at her sabers, they weren't at all what she had imagined in her head. She had meant to make them they same as her old hilts but these sabers had a slight curve to them.

She lifted one of the hilts up with the force and spun it around before taking it in her hand, surprisingly the hilt actually felt comfortable. She activated the main blade and it blade sprung to life sparking and pulsing slightly as it illumined the room. She then stood and began practicing a series of strikes and blocks.

Luke tapped his fingers on the arm piece on his throne as he thought. He knew he'd have to deal with his siblings eventually but the nagging in the back of his mind was what bothered him. Something…something didn't feel right but he didn't know what it was hidden from him every time he tried to use the force to show him. In front of him stood a man who was overseeing the construction of his statues on this planet. "My….Lord?" the man asked hesitantly while keeping his eyes on the floor.

Luke's yellow eyes flickered to the man "So you are saying that your workers are rebelling?" he asked. "Yes sire and some of them had even struck out at the supervisors" the man replied. "Cut their rations and extend their working hours, show them that if they rebel their will be consequences and if they continue then start executing them" Luke instructed. "As you wish" the man said bowing his head and left, Luke watched him go before he turned his attention yet again to the nagging feeling in the back of his head. Had he missed something…perhaps something was unfinished that he thought was.

Some time later in a small house outside of the city that Leia had found abandoned she was entertaining Abby by lifting Phantom up in the air with the force. Abby laughed excitedly as Leia sat Phantom back down and she petted his head. "Sissy?" Abby asked turning her head to look at Leia, "Yes Abby?" Leia replied looking back at her younger sister. "Did bubba go to the doctor to get better?" Abby asked curiously. Leia bit her lower lip thinking of exactly how to respond, she couldn't just tell her that Luke had killed their parents. She wouldn't do that to her, she was innocent and finding that out would surely break the girl's heart.

Instead she changed the subject "Abby would you like to practice with your lightsaber?" she asked. Abby's eyes brightened up and she got up going over to her bag and pulled it out. Leia smiled and used the force to clear space in the main room and she began to teach her easy techniques.


	20. Chapter 20

Forgetting what matters chapter 20

Admiral Riggs was sitting in his office and let out a sigh in exasperation. He had been reading over the new regulations and protocols that Vader's son had enacted and it was a long list. He had been tempted to speak to Vader about the rather drastic changes that his son had been making but Vader assured him that it would be fine and that he trusted his son. As his eyes continued to read over he was amazed by how many more taxes had been placed on the galaxies citizens a 'tribute' as it was called. Vader would have never done such a thing all he would expect was loyalty and obedience that wasn't asking for much seeing how people had been able to still live their lives in peace and for the most part do as they choose. Now however there were report of unrest in some of the work camps that had been set up to build statues of Luke and the amount of executions had been increased considerably from what it had been before.

For the most part on the ship nothing had changed aside from having the true Emperor and his wife on board and that there was to be no communication sent or received. Riggs was just about to turn in for the night when his datapad dinged again, he refrained from rolling his eyes as it was probably more laws being added to the ever growing list of new Imperial mandates and guidelines. He turned on the datapad once more and his eyes winded in shock, it wasn't new rules or guidelines but it was an update to the Empire's new most wanted list. He almost dropped the datapad when he read the names and saw the photos of the two people added to the list both under accusation of treason. Riggs shook his head it just didn't make any sense why would Leia the Emperor's daughter be accused of treason even more so her five year old younger sister Abby. Riggs needed to show the Emperor this immediately so he stood up and made his way out of his room toward the bridge where he was sure he would find the Emperor.

Abby had taken to sleeping with her bigger sister ever since they arrived on Tattooine. It made her feel safer and provide her with some comfort due to her parents 'disappearance' as she would call it. Leia was more than happy to let the girl do so but when Phantom climbed up on the bed it made things very cramped. "Sissy?" Abby asked looking up at Leia who had been apparently lost in thought for a while. Leia looked down at her "Yes Abby?" she replied. "Can I call bubba and see if he's better?" Abby asked curiously, slowly Leia shook her head "Abby…Luke he needs his rest alright and I don't want to disturb him" Leia replied softly. Abby looked disappointed and turned to rest her head against Phantom "I hope he gets better soon" she said before falling asleep.

Sometime during the night Leia was awoken by a dim light emitting from somewhere in the room. She was about to just roll over and fall back asleep until she heard a soft voice speak "Are you feeling better bubba?" Leia eyes shot up instantly and she sat up looking around the room for Abby. "Yes Abby I am much better, where are you guys I was getting worried when I couldn't find you" the holographic image of Luke replied. "Sissy said she didn't want me to get sick like you" Abby replied. "Well I'm feeling much better now Abby now where are you at hm, we still have that game you wanted to play" Luke asked. Abby smiled excitedly and was getting ready to reveal the location of where they were at when the holocommunicator suddenly crumpled up like a piece of paper and died.

Abby looked at it confused until she felt her bigger sister staring at her "Abby what are you doing!? I told you we cant call Luke!" Leia said. Abby turned around to look at her and her lower lip began to tremble when she saw how mad her sister was. "I wanted to talk to bubba" Abby said softly. "I said you cant its not safe" Leia snapped loudly. "B-but I just…I wanted to talk to bubba" Abby said and began to cry softly. "Its not safe Abby, he cant know where we are! I have to keep you safe and to do that you need to listen to me" Leia replied. Phantom began to growl at Leia as Abby cried harder "I want to talk to bubba" she repeated. Leia was beginning to scare Abby, she wasn't used to be yelled at not even by her parents.

"What did you tell him Abby?" Leia asked or demanded was more of the correct word. Abby didn't respond instead she buried her face in Phantom's fur and continued to cry. "Abby what did you tell him!" Leia said louder, Abby buried her face deeper into the nexu's fur "I want mommy" she balled loudly. Leia stopped when Abby mentioned their mother and let out a long breath, yelling at Abby was the last thing she needed it would only make things harder than they already where. Leia slid off of the bed and began walking toward Abby "No go away" Abby sobbed loudly. "Abby" Leia said softly reaching up to touch the girls head gently. Abby shook her head "Go away go away your mean!" Abby yelled pushing her hands out to stop Leia.

Leia felt strong emotions begin to rise within the five year old then the power of the force be channeled into her hands. Leia was tossed across the room completely surprised by the power she felt within the girl at that moment that she hadn't been able to put up a force shield in time. Abby looked up when she head the sound of something hitting the wall and she saw Leia, she looked down at her hands and began to tremble now. She didn't know what she did and didn't mean to do it she just wanted Leia to leave her alone and next thing she knew Leia had been sent flying across the room. Abby turned and ran from the room crying and Leia heard another door slam shut not soon after. Leia took a deep breath then sighed "Could have handled that a lot better" she said to herself before she stood up and went to go after Abby.

"Damn it!" Luke yelled as his fist slammed against his throne, he had almost had them. Abby had almost told him where they were then he could end there lives but the transmission had been cut probably do to Leia. When he got his hands on her he would kill her in the most painful way possible but for now he had to deal with the task at hand. He activated his holocomunicator once more and an image of a Imperial officer appeared "Report" Luke said. "Full out rebellion has broken out on several planets my Lord, minimal resistance at the most but we don't know how long this will drag out" the officer replied. "Execute them and starve the people into submission if they wont listen kill them and tell the orders that unless they want food and medical supplies they will do as I command" Luke ordered. The officer gave a curt nodded and the image faded leaving a very frustrated Luke sitting in his chair. His body relaxed at the touch of Mara's hand on his own and he looked over at her "You have to show them who is in charge Luke if you don't they wont respect you or they wont fear you. Burn a couple of villages if you have to, it will put the others in their place. Kill this rebellion before it has a chance to spread before it can grow into something bigger" Mara said.

Vader's eyes widened as he looked at the data pad Admiral Riggs had just handed him. He fist thought was that this was some sort of mistake after he read what his two daughters were being accused off. "What's this!?" Vader bellowed angrily turning to glare at the admiral. "It's a list of the Empire's most wanted, I just saw this not long ago myself" the admiral explained. "Why are my daughter's names on it!?" Vader demanded "I don't know sire that is why I brought it to you" Riggs answered. Vader stared down at the datapad again wondering why his daughters names on it and why they had been accused of treason. "Admiral" Vader addressed in a low tone, "Yes sire?" Riggs replied trying to keep his voice from shaking at the way his emperor addressed him. "Clear the bridge of all non essential personal then request Wraeththu to come to the bridge" Vader replied. The admiral bowed his head quickly "Yes sire right away" he said then turned and ordered most of the crew on the bridge to leave immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

Forgetting what matters chapter 21

"Abby?" Leia said softly as she knocked on the door that her sister had ran into. It had been almost two hours since Leia had yelled at her sister and she hadn't come out of the room yet so Leia was beginning to worry. "Abby?" she called a little louder and knocked slightly harder on the door. When she was met with silence a second time she softly opened the door. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw, the room was empty and the small window in the room was wide open. "Abby?!" Leia said running into the room looking around as a growing panic began to set in. She ran through the entire house not finding a single trace of her little sister "Abby!?" she called out louder. She ran outside in the dead of night and looked around the house. "Phantom, Abby!?" Leia called franticly as she looked around the outside of the house. Her heart was pounding so hard at the moment, had Abby ran off because she had yelled at her. Oh dear force she hoped not "Abby!?" she yelled loudly. When she reached the back of the house to her greatest relief she could make out a shadow of the Nexu and Abby. They were both laying down and looking up at the stars.

She took a calming breath before she walked over to where the two of them were at. The Nexu lifted its head turning to look at Leia but Abby kept her head resting against the Nexu's side staring up at the stars. "Abby?" Leia said softly kneeling down next to her, the young human-togrutan mix didn't turn her head to look at her older sister. "What are you doing out here sweetie? It's cold and dangerous at night out here" Leia said. "Looking at the stars" Abby replied then turned her head a little to face Leia "Phantom will keep me safe" she said before looking back up at the stars. Leia smiled a little "Can I join you?" she asked, Abby shrugged in response so Leia gently laid down next to her little sister resting her head against the Nexu as well.

After a while Leia could have swore she heard her sister singing a song, or part of one anyway. "…when you wake my princess will be a glorious queen…kingdom's beats will sing…my princess…beautiful queen…Empire's beasts will rejoice…lay you down to rest my dear one…they're singing your lullaby they're singing your lullaby…" again Leia hear Abby repeat the same thing and after a moment Leia turned her head to her "What are you singing Abby?" Leia asked curiously. The song sounded familiar from the lyrics but she couldn't quiet place it. "Mommy sang it to me every night before I went to bed" Abby replied softly. She looked back up at her bigger sister "Where is mommy and daddy?" Abby asked curiously. Leia bit her lips hard thinking of the best way to explain this to a five year old with out just coming out and saying they were dead. "Do you remember when daddy came back from one of his trips and was hurt?" Leia asked. Abby nodded slowly "Well the ship they went on had some problems and it crashed" Leia continued as gently as she could. "But mommy and daddy are ok right?" Abby asked hesitantly. Leia bit her lower lips thinking "I'm not sure sweetie but once we get this figured all out we'll fine out" Leia replied. Abby looked at her sister with confusion radiating in her eyes "But I can't feel them" Abby said. Leia put an arm around Abby and pulled her closer to her "Neither can I sweetie" she said softly and turned her gaze up toward the sky.

Wraeththu was already not having a very good day because today was her baby's sixth birthday and she was still stuck in space trying to find the damn person that tried to kill both her and the Emperor. She would much rather be home right now with her daughter but she knew she couldn't risk her baby's life and that's what she would be doing if they went back home. For all they know an Imperial could have ordered the hit on them and if they were seen anywhere near a imperial held planet well news would quickly spread. She made her way quickly to the bridge as only moments ago her comm. went off requesting her presence on the bridge. When the door opened to the bridge she paused, something was off. There was more fear in the room than normal and the bridge looked understaffed at the moment. Pushing a growing feeling of unease out of her mind she made her way over to where the Emperor and Admiral Riggs were standing.

"What is it admiral?" Wraeththu asked the annoyed edge clearly intended and evident in her tone. Riggs kept his eyes to the floor as Vader turned and handed her the datapad he had in his hand. Wraeththu looked skeptically up at both her lover and the admiral before flipping on the datapad and looking down at it. Several moments passed and a deathly silence filled the bridge of the _Protector_. Vader eyed Wraeththu carefully he had expect to feel a mass of emotions flowing through her but instead what he felt was nothing. Absolutely nothing and this put the Emperor on edge as this was not like Wraeththu.

It took a few moments longer than he expected by finally he saw her lips pull back into a snarl and a low growl came from throat. Wraeththu's blade sprang to life sparking brightly as she spun and cut down a unlucky officer that just happen to be walking by. "Get the kriff off my bridge now! All of you leave!" she screamed and the officers wasted now time clearing the bridge. Vader waited patiently for the bridge to clear out before he placed a hand on Wraeththu's shoulder. "Why is my baby on this list!?" Wraeththu hissed spinning around and glaring at him with fury filled eyes. Vader was understanding of her rage and shared in her anger but right now he needed to keep a level head so he could figure this out.

Vader put his other hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently "I don't know Wraeththu but we will find out and I promise you they will pay dearly for it" he said. "I don't just want them to pay I want them to suffer horribly" Wraeththu snapped loudly. "And they will Wraeththu I promise" Vader assured. The bridge began to creak loud due to the Sith lady's lack of control on her anger because her emotions were just overwhelming her. The thought of her little princess being hunted down both enraged her and frightened her. Vader pulled her close and kissed her lips "Calm down, control Wraeththu or you'll destroy your ship" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"My baby girl, my princess is in danger and you want me to be calm?" Wraeththu sneered. "Abby is safe with Luke and Leia. No one would dare try and hurt them" Vader explained soothingly. "The same person who hired a bounty on us" Wraeththu snapped backed. "How would they have access to Imperial most wan…" he stopped as something clicked in his head there was a traitor in the Empire. He took the datapad that was still in Wraeththu's other hand and continued to scroll thought it. Abby and Leia where the only two on the list but why wasn't his son Luke on it.

No…it couldn't be Luke his own son wouldn't dare do such a thing, would he? But it was the only thing that made sense, he had ignored the admiral's concerns for Luke drastic change in the Empire because he trusted his son but now with this it made sense. Sure he son was ambitious and driven but to try and murder your parents then your siblings for the throne. He struggled for several moments to keep in anger in check as he reached for his comm. "Admiral come to the bridge immediately" he ordered. He needed more proof before he jumped to conclusions so he decided to hear what other changes Luke made to the Empire.


	22. Chapter 22

Forgetting what matters chapter 22

Needless to say Admiral Riggs was nervous when he walked back on the bridge to see the Emperor. He bowed his head deeply as he approached the man "You requested my presence" he said. Vader turned his head from the view port of the bridge to look at the man "Tell me exactly what my son has done to my Empire" he replied in a voice seemingly much calmer than he had been before but Riggs would not risk angering the man with hesitance. He quickly walked over to a terminal and pulled up all the regulations that the Emperor's son had placed on the Empire "Right here sire and as you can see the list continues to grow each day" Riggs said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Vader looked down at the screen and began to scroll through it but what caught his eyes and made his fist clinch tightly in anger was slavery being reenacted throughout the entire galaxy. Memories of long ago when he himself was a slave came to the forefront of his mind. Taking another deep breath he continued scrolling through the list "What are these work camps?" Vader asked.

"Your son sire…he has placed a tax on the galaxy that make the civilians pay a tribute to him. Those who cannot pay are sent to these work camps where they build statues of your son sire" Riggs answered. "Slave labor…" Vader growled lowly, Riggs looked cautiously at the Emperor before continuing "There are reports of unrest and uprising within the work camps, some of the workers are rebelling and sabotaging the machinery but…" Riggs continued.

Vader turned his gaze toward the him "But what admiral?" he asked, "Those who rebel are executed and made a 'example of'" he said. Vader took several long moments to analyze this information "Where is the nearest work camp?" he asked. Riggs leaned down and began typing away on a control panel and a image of a planet pulled up "Tattooine sire" he said. "Prepare a ship in the hanger I wish to see this work camp for myself" Vader ordered. The admiral bowed his head and quickly turned from the man leaving him to his thoughts.

Wraeththu was sitting cross legged in her room staring down at the picture her daughter drew her the night before she had Vader left for their vacation. For the first time in years she felt scared, not for herself of course but for Abby and Leia. Both of them barred traitors to the Empire and their heads demanded as punishment. Wraeththu knew that Leia could take care of herself but Abby was just a young child so innocent and probably scared. Abby wouldn't understand what was going on and why things happened the way they did nor would she understand why Luke was after them. Abby was raised in a home where she was taught that family was everything and that they would take care of each other not turn on one another and try to hurt each other.

Luke would suffer for this he would suffer not only for Wraeththu's pain but also the rest of her families. She had attempted to contact her daughter she needed to contact her little princess and tell her that her mommy was ok. To provide some kind of comfort to her baby girl that she needed but Vader had stopped her saying that it was dangerous. The Empire was probably motoring all communications even from its own ships in a attempt to find Abby and Leia.

She couldn't remember the last time she had cried not that she really ever did especially not in front of her crew. But here in the confines of her room where she was alone where she didn't have to be the cruel and as some would call even heartless Sith lady she was. Here she was a mother worrying for her child praying to the force that she was ok, here she was anything but cruel and heartless. And for in probably the first time in years she felt tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. It wasn't long though before the pain she felt became anger and the need not the want for Luke to pay began to override the pain.

It was something she had become very good at during her time as a Sith lady turning her pain into anger then turning the anger into a weapon was something that now came so natural to her like breathing. She wouldn't just kill Luke oh no he deserved so much worse that that, she was going to rip him limb from limb until he was begging for death. And anyone who knew about this plot anyone even remotely associated with it would meet the same fate. She closed her eyes and kissed the piece of paper "Mommy loves you princess" she whispered.

Her eyes opened once more and fell upon the man who meant so much to her walk into the room. Vader walked over sitting down beside her and looked at her in the eyes. His enraged lover he had seen only thirty minutes before was now in the confines of her room letting her pain surface. He didn't need their bond nor the force to see the pain and longing for her child. He raised his hand and gently whipped the tears from her eyes before wrapping both arms around her. Then and only then did Wraeththu give into all her pain and began to sob in her lovers embrace. He remained there holding her gently resting his chin between her montrals as she cried into his chest. He understood her pain and shared in it allowing himself to tear up as well but not cry. He had to remain strong for her, for his daughters and for the Empire.

Gently he kissed her forehead before raising her chin so she would look him in the eyes. Then he kissed her lips before he spoke "We are going to Tattooine to pay a visit to one of Luke's 'work camps' I want to see it for myself" he said. She was about too protest before a soft finger pressed against her lips "Do not worry my love" he soothed. "Gather your things and meet me in the hanger. I want to see what my son has done to my empire" he said standing up and leaving the room. She stood up and followed shortly behind him down to the hanger where a Imperial shuttle was waiting for them.

Leia knew that it probably wasn't safe for them to be out and about even on a planet such as Tattooine where there wasn't a huge Imperial presence but she wanted to make Abby something special for her birthday. The Imperial presence wasn't very big just a couple of AT-STs and a few squad patrolling the streets to 'keep the peace' but it was enough that they needed he careful who saw them. So there Leia and Abby were walking though Mos Eisley seeming and thankful unnoticed by anyone.

"Sissy what are we doing here?" Abby asked holding on to her sister' hand as they walked. "Well I was thinking that we could make something to eat tonight instead of eating those ration bars again" Leia replied while her eyes continually swept her surroundings for any possible threat. Abby nodded and looked around when they stopped inside of a store at all the strange looking people. Abby saw one that looked like the same species as her mother "Sissy sissy look" Abby said pointing at a female togurta that was sitting down in a chair. "Hold on sweetie" Leia replied turning her head back to the merchant after glancing down at Abby.

Abby turned her head to Phantom and petted his head with her hand then her eyes continued to wonder the room and after a few minutes they turned and left heading to a different store. This happened about two or three different times they would walk into a store buy something and then go to another. The last store however had something that non of the other was did, a small holoprojection of two faces sitting next to the store's owner. Something else that was different was that her bigger sister seemed more tense than she had been in the other stores when she walked up to pay for more of their food.

Leia handed the owner the correct about of credits before taking Abby's hand again and began heading towards the door. She was stopped short when two stormtroopers walked into the building and began looking around. Slowly Leia began to back up when a stormtrooper pointed at her "Stop right there" he ordered. The stormtrooper began walking up to her and looked down at the small girl with Leia "Let me see your identification" he said. Leia took her hand from Abby and began reaching inside of her cloak "Yes just a moment" she said then looked down at Abby "Back up" she whispered. Abby did as her sister told her and took a few steps back and not half a second later the snap hiss of a light saber. Leia cut the trooper across the chest and turned to the second trooper who and quickly crushed his neck with the force.

Leia then turned to Abby as she heard more stormtroopers coming "Abby these are dangerous people and I have to keep you safe. If they find you they will take you from me" Leia explained quickly. She kneeled down to her height "Do you remember that game hide and seek we would play?" she asked. Abby nodded slowly "Well we're going to play it, this time you are hiding from those people in white and its important that they don't find you so you cant make a sound" Leia said. Abby looked at the dead stormtrooper "But sissy why are they bad?" she asked, Leia shook her head "No time for questions sweetie now find some place safe to hide and do not come out until I find you" she said. Abby nodded slowly and began looking around for a place to hide there were some crates pressed against a wall and it looked like there was enough from for her to fit behind them. She ran over to them and pulled herself up then slid behind them "Remember Abby not a sound" Leia called as she turned her attention back to the door way where several more troopers had rushed into it. "There she is blast her" one trooper yelled raising his blaster. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were no longer brown but a yellowish red and she lunged forward to attack.


	23. Chapter 23

Forgetting what matters chapter 23

Abby couldn't help but watching her sister fight off the stormtroopers, the speed and grace in which Leia wielded her blade was amazing. She had to cover her small montrals because the blaster fire was so loud in the building but she couldn't take her eyes off of her big sister. It was scary but also very exciting, she had seen her sister practice with her saber but never actually use it to fight another others. She watched the crimson blade spin and twirl in a deadly and elegant dance deflecting bolts and cutting through the troopers armor.

As Abby's blue eyes remained transfixed on the crimson blade her mind was suddenly bombarded by pictures and sounds drowning out the sound of blaster fire. _"I have become more powerful than you. I was never going to get anywhere serving you I was destined for power and you tried to deny me that""I trusted you and you betray me, betray our family!" there was a snap hiss of a saber being activated "You are no child of mine" then the sound of sabers clashing. Then sounds of a struggle and a cry in pain "Father please…"the sound of footsteps and a loud growl then a saber activating and a single strike. A silent cry and finally a body hitting the ground._

Leia took out the last storm trooper with a clean slash across his chest and looked around for any other troopers. The blade of her hilt retracted and was placed back on her side as she made her way over to the containers Abby was hiding behind. "Abby" Leia said carefully moving the boxes away from the wall so she could get to Abby. She found her clinging to Phantom with a distant look in her eyes. Leia kneeled down "Abby come on sweetie we need to go" she said. When she didn't answer Leia reached out to her and picked her up.

Abby bounced up in down in Leia's arms as she was carried out the back with Phantom running right behind them. Leia had to find a ship or a pilot to get them off planet before Luke got word of their location. She ran all the way to the spaceport, the fist several hangers were empty so she kept looking. Ninety two, ninety three, ninety four finally docking bay ninety four she found a ship. She had hot wired ships before though tended to make a mess of all the wires when she did so but it was something her father had taught her and would probably come in handy once the got on board. Using the force she gripped the ramp and force it down, once lowered she ran up the ramp intending to head straight for the cockpit. That was until she ran in to what she would call a walking carpet but was commonly know as a wookie. The wookie let out a growl of surprise and then several other growls that sound as though he was confused and annoyed. While Leia took a moment to steady herself the wookie seemed to grab the attention of a second person on the ship.

"What do you mean there's someone on board?" a voice called coming from the cockpit. Leia's eyes turned from the wookie toward the voice as a man who she assumed to be the pilot of the ship. "I need a pilot I can pay whatever you want but we need to leave right now" Leia said. The man looked at her and coked his head to one side "What's the problem, local trouble?" the man asked. "Yes you could say that now can you get us off planet?" Leia asked. "Depends on how much your willing to pay" he replied, Leia groaned she didn't have time for this right now she could just as easily kill the two of them and take the ship but didn't want to because Abby was with her. "Name your price I don't care we can discuss it later" Leia snapped. The man's eyes shifted from Leia to the small girl she was carrying and seemed to ponder this before nodded "Chewie get the ship ready to take off" he said. The wookie nodded and walked back to the cockpit and began the ignition sequence.

When the ship was safely away from the planets surface Leia sat down in a chair and gently pulled Abby's arms from around her neck. "Abby what's wrong sweetie?" Leia asked as she sat her younger sister in her lap. Abby shook her head not understand why she was having this dreams or if she could really even call them dreams. She had been awake when she had this one so it couldn't have been a dream. "Abby?" Leia said again a little louder finally drawling her sister's attention. Abby's big blue eyes turned upward toward her bigger sister and she wrapped her arms around her hugging Leia burying her head into her sister stomach "Something bad is gonna happen" she said.

Leia wrapped her arms around Abby and was about to reassure Abby that everything was going to be ok but stopped when she remembered Abby saying something similar right before their parents death. "Did you see something Abby?" Leia asked softly, Abby nodded in response but didn't say anything. Leia blinked a couple of times as she processed it, could Abby be having visions from the force at such a young age? She needed to know what Abby saw but Abby was clearly shaken up from the vision so once she got her to calm down some she would ask her. "It's ok sweetie why don't you go with Phantom and get some sleep" Leia suggested. Abby nodded slowly and climbed out of her sister's lap walking over to the nexxu and hugging it tightly.

Han solo walk from the cockpit back to the main area in the ship "Well we're off now would you mind telling what this is all…" he trailed off and his eyes went wide when he saw the small girl hugging a nexxu. Not that he owed either of his passengers anything just that he didn't want a vicious animal on his ship his hand flew down toward his blaster. The nexxu growled which made Abby turn around to see what was happening and she saw the man reaching for his weapon. "No don't hurt him" Abby cried wrapping her arms around Phantom tighter in a attempt to protect him.

Leia turned to looked at Han and was across the room with lighting fast speed standing directly between Han and Abby. With one hand she pinned the blaster and Han's right hand to the wall behind him "Don't you dare. That is Abby's pet and you will not harm it" Leia warned. Needless to say Han was not only surprised by the woman's strength but her speed was incredible "That's a vicious animal" Han said. His eyes moved from Leia back toward Abby who was still hugging the nexxu protectively. "Be that as it may Phantom would never hurt Abby" Leia replied. Again Han looked back at Leia then at Abby, seeing that the nexxu hadn't attacked the small girl he relaxed a little and Leia released his hand from the wall.

"Now Captain if you wouldn't mind showing Abby somewhere where she can sleep then we can go over the details which needed to be discussed" Leia said. Glancing back down at the small girl he nodded "Alright" he said stepping around Leia and led Abby to the back of the ship. A few moments later Han returned to the main area and found Leia sitting back down waiting for him. He sat down across from her "I'm Han Solo captain of the Millennium Falcon" he said introducing himself. Leia nodded as she sat back against the chair trying to get a feel for the man through the real world and the force. "So what kind of trouble are you in, must be something pretty serious if your basically going to hand me a blank check" Han asked curiously. "Enough to have the Empire after us" Leia said not wishing to give the man anymore than what she deemed he needed to know. Han nodded in understanding and turned his gaze back toward where Abby was sleeping in the rear of the ship. "So that kid, is she your daughter, niece?" he asked. Leia shook her head "Sister" she answered simply.

A imperial shuttle dropped out of hyperspace above Tattooine and made its way down to the planet with two very angry Sith aboard. The shuttle didn't land in the spaceport instead flew to the outskirts of the town and landed about two miles away from the massive statue of Luke. Dressed in the black robes the two Sith augmented their speed and began running toward the massive five hundred foot tall statue.

(I was tempted to bring in Han Solo earlier in this story but I decided to do it now. I'm not sure how big of a roll Han will play I'm still trying to figure that out)


	24. Chapter 24

Forgetting what matters chapter 24

When the two Sith finally arrived at the work camp they both stood on a ridge that over looked the camp. There was a electrified fence that surrounded the camp, laser turrets, stormtroopers and even an AT-ST standing guard. "Security is tighter than I expected" Vader said as he surveyed the camp. Wraeththu looked at him and smirked "We've faced worse unless your advanced age is getting too you" she said. Vader shot a glare at her but couldn't help smile a little "Forty is not that old and normal we would have squad of troopers with us" he replied. "First and foremost that AT-ST needs to go, second the turrets then the troopers" he said pulling his lightsaber from his belt. "Be mindful of the civilians, we may be Sith but they are innocent and are suffering because of Luke" he reminded his wife as he began to gather the force around himself.

He pulled his hood over his face before he leapt from the ridge down toward the camp landing in the center of it. Immediately stormtroopers took notice and raised their blasters, holding his hilt to the side Vader activated the crimson blade and the workers stopped and turned toward the hooded figure. From behind Vader the AT-ST's legs suddenly exploded causing it to crash to the ground then blaster fire began to rain down at the hooded figure. The workers cried out in fear and all tried to get as far away from the sudden battle but only succeeded in pushing themselves to the further corner of the work camp due to the electric fence.

As Vader deflected the bolts away from him he began advancing on the stormtroopers, while ran up on a catwalk Wraeththu was cutting down the gunners that manned the turrets. Once the turrets were down Wraeththu joined his side and both of them ruthlessly began cutting down stormtroopers. As quickly as the battle began it seemed to end as the last stormtrooper was cut down by Vader's blade. He sheathed his hilt placing it back on his side and made his way over toward the cowering mass of workers. "Relax we are not here to harm you" he said reaching out with the force and breaking all their shock collars around their neck "Now leave" he ordered.

The crowed quickly poured out of the work camp leaving the two Sith both staring up at the massive statue of Luke. Reaching out with the force Vader gripped the statues legs and violently crushed them causing the statue to come crashing down. Activating his blade once more he began to carve writing into a section of the chest spelling out 'false emperor' before sheathing his hilt once more. When word reached Luke he would realize that someone was very unhappy with him as well knew the truth of what had happened but he would have no idea who because no trooper was left alive to tell him that the true Emperor lived that Darth Vader was alive and well and that he was coming for his throne.

Back aboard the falcon after Abby had taken her nap Leia had asked her about her vision Abby had told her what she could remember. She had said there were lightsabers, some kind of fight and a person getting hurt and Abby tried to explain in detail the best she could but Leia was still confused when Abby had finished. "Sissy why am I having these…visions?" Abby asked sitting on the bed next to her sister. "Sometimes sweetie the force shows us things, the future and the past. It guides us and warns us if something is wrong" Leia explained. "Was the force trying to tell me something about the green man?" Abby asked looking up at her bigger sister. "I think so" Leia replied, Abby's face turned to one of confusion "But it was all blurry" she said. "Some things aren't always easy to see Abby maybe in time it will become easier to see" Leia said with a smile and hugged her sister before standing up "Now why don't we practice with your lightsaber" she suggested. Abby's eyes lit up with excitement and she slid off the bed following Leia to the larger part of the ship. Leia smile seeing Abby's excitement, she was always happy when Leia showed her how to use her lightsaber and it was something to keep both their minds off of Abby's vision for a while.

Abby held her small red lightsaber in her hands and went through the small segment of movements her bigger sister had been teaching her. "Remember Abby the force flows through you let it guide your hands" Leia said as she kneeled down to her younger sister. "Spread your feet a little further apart so you wont fall over when you swing your lightsaber" she continued. Abby did as she was told and continued for a moment before stopping and looking up at Leia "Sissy, daddy said the force is everywhere is that true?" she asked. "Yes sweetie the force is everywhere and in everybody" Leia answered. "Even in Phantom?" Abby asked curiously, Leia smiled "Yes even in Phantom" she answered.

Abby smiled back and continued her movements as fluidly as she could. "The force can be used for a lot of things, it can show us things, we can bring or push things away from us with it. Like when you were in your room that one day and you made your blocks float in the air. You can also make people who don't have a very strong mind do what you want with the force" Leia said sitting down to watch her sister. Abby stopped again and looked up at her bigger sister "Can I try that again?" she asked. "We'll see if you can do it again" Leia said sitting down on the floor and Abby did as well turning her saber off. Leia took Abby's lightsaber and sat it in between them "Close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine the lightsaber lifting up off the ground" Leia said. Abby closed her eyes and concentrated on her lightsaber then she imagined it lift off of he ground in front of her.

"Feel the force Abby you have to will the force to lift the lightsaber up" Leia continued as she watched Abby. As Abby continued to try and lift her small hilt off of the floor Han Solo was kicked back in a chair with a rather amused smile on his face. "You really think you can lift that fancy sword up with your mind then your crazier than some of the people I've met" he said chuckling to himself. Abby opened her eyes and looked a the man "I've done it before" she stated. "Kid I've been all over the galaxy and I've never seen any mystical all powerful force that can control objects or the minds of people" Han replied. Abby crossed her arms and glared a Han "My sissy's done it before" she argued.

"Your sister's just filling your head with a bunch of-…" Han was cut off as he suddenly felt a mysterious pressure around his throat not enough to choke him but enough to make him begin to cough "Captain Solo I would appreciate it if you did not intrude on my sisters training she is easily distracted" Leia replied glancing over at him before releasing her hold on the man's throat. Leia turned attention back to Abby who was still staring at Han and Leia smiled down at her. She swore sometimes Abby acted just like dad when he was getting impatient or mad. "Now Abby concentrate and focus on the lightsaber" she said. Abby looked at her big sister before closing her eyes again and focusing on the lightsaber. The hilt slowly began to move from side to side then slowly began to lift off of the ground. After a moment Abby opened her eyes "I did it!" she cried out happily and with a huge smile on her face. "Nice job Abby" Leia praised and laughed a little when Abby turned and stuck her tongue out at Han "Told you" she said.


	25. Chapter 25

Forgetting what matters chapter 25

Luke stood over the body of the officer who had overseen the work camp on Tattooine. "Apology accepted" he said sitting back down on his throne and let out a long breath. He looked at the second officer in the room "Double down security on the other work camps I do not want this happening again" he said. "Yes your highness right away" the officer replied with a bow and quickly left the room. Once Luke was alone he let out a long sigh of frustration, he reached down and picked up the datapad that had an image of his destroyed statue.

Someone knew, someone knew what he had done, that he had murdered his parents. Luke grinded his teeth in anger, he had been sure to cover his tracks and even the bounty hunter had died so there was no way his secret could have gotten out. Who could have known who could have possibly known it was him….wait. "That back stabbing witch!" Luke spat loudly, that damned woman on Dathormir must have told someone. "Mara go get a shuttle we are going back to Dathomir" he said. Mara who had been standing next to him nodded "You think the witch has something to do with this?" she asked. Luke stood up "Yes it's the only thing that makes sense, she is the only one who knows" Luke replied. Luke walked out of the throne room with Mara and two stormtroopers by his side to a shuttle that was prepped and waiting. "Set course for Dathomir" Luke ordered the pilot "Yes sir right away" the pilot replied turning toward the controls and began lifting the ship off of the ground.

On the way a back to the shuttle that Wraeththu and Vader had come in to Tattooine. "We are going to need to get fuel to make it back" Vader said as he stepped onto the ramp. "Is there a place outside of the city that we can fuel up?" Wraeththu asked, Vader shook his head "No the only place is at the spaceport" he replied. Walking up the cockpit Vader fired up the ship and began to lift off. Wraeththu sighed "Make it fast the less we are exposed the better" she said "I know Wraeththu" Vader replied as he began heading toward Mos Eisley.

Vader landed the shuttle at the nearest open fueling station and powered down the ship. He flipped the switched from the cockpit that lowered the ramp and walked to the rear of the ship. He stopped and turned back to Wraeththu who was right on his toes "It may be better off if you wait on board, people are more bound to recognize you more than me after all not many people have seen the Emperor of the Empire" he said. "Just hurry up I hate this planet" Wraeththu replied, Vader smirked and chuckled softly "You and me both" he said as he descended down the ramp.

Wraeththu walked back to the cockpit and sat down resting her head in her hands she let out a long breath. The not knowing where her daughters were and the fear that something bad may happen to them was beginning to get to her. The sounds of several sets of foot steps running across the ground drew her attention back up out the view port. Several squads of storm troopers were running outside of the spaceport all headed in the same direction. Someone or something must have attracted the attention of the imperial forces here and whatever it was wasn't good.

Deciding to check it out she stood up and made her way first over to a compartment opened it up. Reaching inside she pulled out two masks both she and Vader had used on missions they had went on together. Her mask built specifically for her slipped over her face thus concealing her face. She stood up and walked down the ramp pulling her hood over her head and tossed Vader his mask or in his case a full blown helmet. "Put this on, something spooked the Imperials and I want to know what it is, I doubt it was us because their heading into town" she said her voice now being filtered through a distorter.

Vader caught the helmet with ease as he pulled the fuel line from the ship and slipped the helmet over his head "What do you think it is?" he asked his now distorted voice as well. Wraeththu shook her head "I don't know but with as many troops as I saw go by it can't be good" she replied and with that the two of them followed the stormtroopers who were hastily making their way deeper into the city. It wasn't long before the two Sith found themselves standing in front of a building that was swarming with stormtroopers that were busy sitting up a blockade around it.

"Something must have really set them off" Vader noted quietly as the watched some of the stormtroopers talking to people outside of the building. He turned to his wife but found her already walking quickly toward the building he stood up quickly and ran to catching up to her. At least he had learn patience and to think things through before rushing into things over the years, even though Wraeththu was no longer his apprentice it seemed he still had things to teach her. By the time she had reached the edge of the barrier he had caught up with her and was now walking beside her right as a officer who seemed to be leading the investigation of whatever happened here turned and regarded both of them with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"This is a imperial investigation clear out or I will have you arrested" the officer stated. Clearly the man had no idea just who he was talking too so it seemed Vader would have to simply put the man in his place the only question was how too. Stepping in front of Wraeththu before she could lash out at the man for his disrespect he crossed his arms "Officers on a planet even such as this one should show more respect for the hands of the Emperor" he said in a low but threatening tone that carried the weight of a man of authority and power.

The officer seemed to take a slight step back "I'm sorry I had no idea that the Emperor was sending his…" the officer was cut off by Vader who held up his hand for silence "Yes, now tell us what is going on" Vader asked faking impatience and annoyance in his voice. "Yes of course right this way" the officer replied quickly and led them inside of the building. "Hands of the Emperor?" Wraeththu asked in a hushed voice, Vader shrugged "Had to come up with something instead of you causing a big scene" he joked. While Vader listened to the officer Wraeththu looked around curiously, the smell of hot plasma lingered in the air telling her that some sort confrontation had taken place. Running her hand along one of the walls that had been scored with blaster bolts and char trying to piece together exactly what happened.

It wasn't just the sudden imperial activity that drew her here nor the about of security that had been placed around this building, it was something else. Glancing down at one of the deceased stormtroopers she noticed a gash across the trooper's chest piece. She knelt down to examine it closer and instantly realized that not just any weapon could cause such damage. Quickly ruling out the possibility of it being something as a viboblade and other such weapons in that category, she also noted when she placed her hand against the chest piece it was still hot. The angle of the cut suggested that it wasn't a mere blaster bolt that could have come from another trooper's inaccurate shooting and the gash was to big to be a blaster bolt.

She ran through what other weapons could have caused such damaged yet be so precise and she only came to one, a lightsaber. The size was right and the angle seemed to suggest that the cut started from the bottom left of the armor then carried upward at a forty five degree angle. She glanced over at the adjacent wall where another dead trooper lay with a blaster hole in his chest. Standing up she continued to walk around the room and found several containers that were pushed away from the wall. As she examined this portion of the room she realized that there was not a single blaster hole in the wall nor dead trooper on this side either. Seemed to her that whoever was wielding the lightsaber had their back toward this wall

Looking back at the walls that were scorched with blaster fire and had holes she began to wonder why the wielder of the lightsaber deflected some of the blaster bolts. The bounce back was at such an angle that it seemed to her the whoever was using the lightsaber didn't even need to block some of the bolts but instead of just ignoring them they had deflected them back. Foolish in her opinion as deflecting every single blaster bolt even those that weren't even aimed at you was a waste of energy…unless the person was trying to defend someone or something.

Wraeththu just happen to over hear some of the description of the person responsible for this. "Human, female long brown hair and brown eyes then a small child and some kind of furry feline beast" the officer said as he explained what some of the people who had been in the building had seen. Instantly Wraeththu recognized who the officer was talking about and quickly made her way back over to Vader. Vader turned and glanced over at Wraeththu as she came to stand beside him _Abby, Leia!_ He heard her say urgently through their bond.

"Did anyone see where they went?" Vader said turning his attention back to the officer. "There was one who said they were headed in the direction of the spaceport presumably to find a ship or a smuggler to get them off planet" the officer replied. "What else?" Vader asked, "I sent some men down to the spaceport a while ago and they reported someone seeing the fugitives boarding a YT-1300f light freighter who belongs to a smuggler by the name of Han Solo who is associated with the Hutts" the offer replied. Vader's jaw tightened at the thought of that slime Jabba the hutt but not nodded "That will be all" he said turning to his wife and gesturing toward the door.

Once Vader and Wraeththu left the building they both headed back to their ship. "So what's next?" Wraeththu asked once they were on board and sitting in the copilot's chair. "Now we go pay Jabba a visit and sees if he has anyway of locating this Han Solo" Vader replied as he fired up the ships engines. He lifted the ship out of the spaceport and pushed forward on the throttle moving away from the main city and headed for Jabba's palace.

Han Solo was sitting in the cockpit of his ship looking over the controls and making sure the systems all function or at least that's what he had told his passengers. In reality he was just trying to avoid Leia and her sister's strange power. During his many travels and adventures from one side of the galaxy to the other never before had he encountered such a thing. The ability to lift objects with ones mind and to choke another person with just a thought had given him a lot to think about.

He remembered the stories he had heard when he was with his father during some of their travels about a group of people who wielded this strange power. Years ago during the Clone Wars they had been generals and leaders of the war fighting against the Separatists. He remembered hearing of one that was perhaps one of the most famous of them all his name was Anakin Skywalker. He found himself wondering if perhaps Leia and Abby where perhaps a part of that long dead group. That would certainly explain why the two of them were trying to get away from the Empire.

The small patter of foot steps drew his attention behind him and he turned to see Abby entering the cockpit. "Mr. Solo I'm hungry and my sissy said I needed to ask you if you have anything to eat" Abby said. Han smiled at Abby "I'm sure I've got something around here come on let's see what we can find" he said standing up and walked back Abby heading toward the storage part of the ship. "And kid, call me Han" he said causing Abby to smile at him "Ok Han" she said and continued to follow him.

Once in the storage hold Han kneeled down and began looking through some of his supplies. After a moment he pulled out a ration pack and handed it to her "I hope your not picky kid cause this is all I got" he said. Abby took the pack in her hands before looking back up at him "Do you have anything for Phantom?" she asked as the Nexu had not eaten in a while either. "Uh your pet, well I don't exactly have any fresh meat around her but I do have a couple protein rations" he said digging back into the crate and pulling out two more. Abby took those as well and smiled again at Han "Thank you" she said, "Yea no problem kid" Han replied as they both left the storage room.

Han headed back toward the cockpit while Abby went to feed her pet. When he reached the cockpit Leia who had been apparently waiting for him sitting in one of the chairs. Han looked at her warily before sitting down in the pilots chair and after he turned toward her and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly stopped. Now that he was able to get a closer look at her he realized just how beautiful she was, her hair was no longer the a tight braid down her back but now it laid out freely down her shoulders. Again he opened his mouth to speak but stopped once more as he looked at her face, unlike the frantic face he had seen earlier when they first met or even the annoyed one he had seen when she had used her strange power on him she instead look troubled and even sad.

It was unlike him to be concerned for anyone other than himself and even Chewie but seeing how Leia had a little sister and they were both on the run from the Empire pushed him to ask "Is everything alright Leia?" Her face became more troubled and saddened as she stared out the view port looking as if she was remembering something that had happened. After a moment her face hardened and she sat up straight turning to face him "Yes Caption Solo I'm fine, has Abby eaten?" she asked. Han nodded "Yea I gave her a ration pack and something for her pet as well but I've got to ask of all pets why a nexu" Han replied. "Wouldn't have been my first choice but as long as she's happy that's all that matters" Leia replied. "You know you don't have to call me that, just call me Han. I don't care much for formalities" he said. Leia nodded and turned her head toward the controls for the hyperdrive "We need to find a place that has little to no imperial presences on it" she said pulling up a map.

"That's not easy I mean not now anyway, it seems like this new Emperor is really tightening his hold on the galaxy but I may know of a place" Han said, "where?" she asked. "Bespin, it's a mining facility that has no imperial presence on it" Han replied reaching over to the nave computer to set the course. Leia almost laughed at the irony of it, the first time she had been there she had been captured by the Empire well more directly Wraeththu but now she was going there to escape the Empire "Alright" she said. Han programmed the hyperdrive and then pulled back on the lever and they shot forward in to hyperspace.

Once the Millennium Falcon was in hyperspace Han sat back in his chair "So what happened to your parents surely they wouldn't leave you guys with the Empire on your back and all?" he asked curiously. Leia crossed her arms and stared out the window "Their dead…" she said softly. Han gave her a sympathetic look "How's the kid talking it, Abby I mean?" he asked. "She doesn't know" she replied, Han then gave her a questioning look "You're not going to tell her?" he asked. Leia turn her gaze toward him "Do you know what that would do to her? Telling a six year old that her parents are never going to come home, that she will never see them again. That would break her heart" Leia said then sighed "and I can't do that, not to her" she said.


	26. Chapter 26

Forgetting what matters chapter 26

Back on Naboo where Vader and Wraeththu's speeder had crashed some time ago and now the work crew who had been charged with cleaning up the area stood three people searching through the rubble. They had been at the site for days now searching endless for proof that the Dark Lord wasn't dead. For what ever reason these three beings even though never meeting the Dark Lord had pledged themselves to him. Each one of them had their own reason for doing so and thus came together under the name of " _Acolytes of the Beyond."_ Kizra a female patoran, Oblivion a human male and the third who was wrapped in so many layers of clothing that neither Kizra nor Obilvion could make out his species. There were more of course, more than just the three of them but what set them apart from the others is that they believed the Dark Lord of the Sith to be alive.

"We've been over every inch of this place and we haven't found it, what makes you think it's here maybe it was destroyed?" Kizra asked as she stopped to rest her legs and catch her breath. "Because Kizra it has to be, I know it is here somewhere" Oblivion snapped back as he moved another large stone out of the way. "It could be anywhere maybe it fell out of the shuttle he was using" Kizra replied. Oblivion threw a rock he had picked up to the ground and turned toward the patoran woman "If your so sure it landed somewhere else then go look outside" he snapped. Kizra looked at him and shrugged before turning and walked out of the building outside. It's not that she didn't want to find the Dark Lord's weapon, she did she just didn't think it could have survived all the rubble that had fallen in the building and on top of that she was tired. They had been here for almost three days searching the building and came up with nothing but bent metal and a couple parts from a speeder.

She had never seen the Dark Lord before known as Darth Vader and probably wouldn't realize it was him if he stood in front of her. She shook her head and began to look around and it didn't take her long to notice more debris not far from the building so she began to head in that direction. When she reached it she realized what she was looking at was not debris from the building but the remains of a destroyed ship. It didn't look like a transport ship of any kind that she recognized but instead it looked more like some kind of fighter ship. A speeder wouldn't have any sort of lasers cannons on it so it made her wonder why it was here, why it was destroyed and who had it belonged to. She had to use the force to pry the remains of the ramp down before she could get inside and once she did she carefully made her way into the remains of the fighter.

The entire inside looked to the burnt and blown outward as if some something kind of explosive had been detonated inside of it, clearly it wasn't a large enough one for whoever was trying to destroy it. She made her way over to the cockpit of the shuttle but stopped when she saw a armored body laying there. She covered her nose to ward off the smell of burnt flesh before making her way toward the body. She kneeled down and started to look around "Looks like some sort of bounty hunter" she said thinking aloud. She started to move the body to get further into the cockpit but stopped with something fell from behind the body hitting the metal floor below making a bang. She paused only for a moment before reaching behind the body for whatever had fallen to the ground.

When her hand grasped around the object and she managed to pull it out her eyes widened as she stared down at what Oblivion had been so certain to find in the building. "Vader's lightsaber…" she said as her other hand brushed off some of the dust and dirt on it. The outer shell was damaged exposing some of the components inside but if Vader was as powerful as she believed and his lightsaber survived then it only strengthened her belief that Vader himself had survived.

Back on Tattooine Vader and Wraeththu landed there ship not far from Jabb's palace and were already making there way to the Hutt's home. Vader looked over at Wraeththu as the neared the palace's giant door "I thought after we had returned Jabb's son here all those years ago I'd never have to see his face again, much less set foot on this planet again" he said more so to himself. Reaching out with the force both Vader and Wraeththu began to lift the massive door open and then letting it slam shut behind them as they walked in. It wouldn't take them to long to find the Hutt because all they had to do was follow the foul smell and the sound of music.

Jabba the hutt was busy watching a twi'lek dance for his enjoyment and gorging himself on a klatooine paddy frog. It had been a rather productive day for the Hutt, he had enjoyed watching feeding time for his pet rancor, secured three hefty payments for a delivery of spices but was still waiting for Han Solo to reimburse him for the shipment of spices he had lost. Aside from that it had been a very good day that wasn't until he heard the clatter of something falling down the staircase. He heard the squealing of one of his guards who was attempting to crawl his way into the throne room before he was pulled back out of the door way and the squealing died out. The music stopped and everyone turned toward the staircase as two figures dressed in black walked in.

Jabba let out an angry roar and began speaking in huttese "The mighty Jabba demands to know why you killed one of his guards" the protocol droid next to him translated. Vader still wearing his mask "I am looking for a employ of yours by the name of Han Solo" Vader replied. Again Jabba spoke and the droid translated "The mighty Jabba wants to know why he should tell you" the droid said again. "Because he has had two things that are invaluable to myself and my partner" Vader replied. Jabba pondered this for a moment before speaking again "There is a price for that sort of information as giving you this information could put his employee at risk" the droid translated.

Vader crossed his arms "What's your price?" he asked "Ten thousand credits" the droid replied. "Tell me where Solo is!" Wraeththu snapped angrily not in the mood to deal with negations. Her hand moved toward her lightsaber but Vader reached out and gently grabbed her hand then looked back up at Jabba. "We don't have time for this" Wraeththu growled trying to reach for her lightsaber again but Vader tightened his hand on her arm. Wraeththu wrenched her arm free and pulled one of her lightsaber activating the crimson blade "Poodo Jedi!" Jabba yelled. Blasters were pulled from the guards and bounty hunters and trained them on both of them.

"Tell me where that bastered is tell me where he has taken my children!" Wraeththu yelled. Vader grabbed a hold of her arm and this time yanked her back "Calm down" he said "We will find them" he added softer before reaching for her other hand that held the lightsaber and turned it off. He stared at her through his mask and waited until she stepped back next to him placing her saber back on her belt and crossed her arms.

Vader tuned back to Jabba who now had a looking of curiosity on his face "We are no Jedi I can assure you of that and as it stands right now Han Solo has my daughters" Vader said. Jabba spoke and the droid continued to translated "Jabba wants to know why he should help you if you have nothing to offer in return" the droid said. "Because a long time ago you yourself lost a son Jabba who went missing and it took a warrior to get him back to you and it's time you return the favor" Vader said then let the statement hang in the air for a while.

"The warrior which you speak was known as the Anakin Skywalker a member of the Jedi order who fell during the purge of the Jedi" the droid translated once again. Vader nodded his head slowly, he was surprised that Jabba knew this as most if not all hutts only cared about their own endeavors. "Yes Anakin Skywalker the famed Jedi knight of the Jedi Order is dead" he said reaching up for the latch on his helmet. _Don't_ he heard Wraeththu through their bond but he sent her a wave of reassurance through the force and pulled the helmet off.

"Anakin Skywalker Jedi knight is dead, I am Darth Vader dark lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Empire" he said as he pulled the mask off and sat it on the floor. There were gasp of shock through out Jabb's throne room and even the giant hutt looked surprised. "My son is the one who tried to kill me and my wife to take the throne and he is the one who has imposed the heavy taxes on the galaxy. Both of my daughters are being hunted by the Empire as we speak and they are in danger if we don't get to them soon. I once helped you long ago Jabba not just because I had to but because it was the right thing to do now Jabba I am asking you too help me" Vader said.

The hutt looked hesitant at first so Vader took a step forward "Help me Jabba and I assure you my son will pay for all the hardship he has caused you. Give me a way to find Han Solo and I will remove the taxes my son has put into place and I will allow your ships to travel the galaxy in peace without the fear of harassment from the imperial navy" Vader said.

The hutt sat there for a moment thinking about the offer before waving his hand and began speaking to the droid next to him. A wide smile spread across Vader's face as the droid walked over to him handing him some sort of tracker. "This will give you the location of captain Solo's ship" the droid explained. Vader nodded and took the device and looked back up at the hutt "Thank you" he said calling his helmet back to him with the force before turning and walked toward the stairs. He turned back before he reached the stairs "Jabba if you even think about tell my son of my whereabouts I will not hesitate whip you from the galaxy" he said before walking up the stairs leaving the palace.


	27. Chapter 27

Forgetting what matters chapter 27

When the shuttle landed in one of the _Protector's_ hangers a fuming Wraeththu walked down the ramp and a slightly annoyed Vader followed behind. Admiral Riggs was there to meet both of them but Wraeththu walked right past him further into the ship where as Vader stopped and acknowledged him. Kneeling down before the Emperor, Riggs cast a short glance as Wraeththu before bowing his head to Vader. "Admiral" Vader acknowledged and the man stood to his feet "I trust your endeavor was informative?" he asked. "Yes, it seems my son is wasting millions in credits to fund his self glorification as well as security to guard them" Vader replied the motioned for the admiral to follow him as he made his way to the bridge. The admiral followed slightly behind the Emperor both hands clasped behind his back as he walked. "Admiral how quickly can we make it to Bespin?" Vader asked, "One standard rotation, if we push the hyperdrive approximately twenty standard hours" the admiral replied. Vader nodded "See to it we get their as quickly as possible and I want you too send a informant and a squad of bombers back to Tattooine to Jabb's palace, have them keep an eye on him" he said.

"Jabba the hutt Sire?" Riggs asked curiously, Vader stopped and turned toward the admiral "Yes I want to make sure Jabba does not contact the Imperial intelligence agency. My son does not need to know that I am alive, not yet anyway. If the agent even suspects that Jabba is going to contact them I want the bombers to blow up his palace until it is nothing but rubble" he said. "I shall make preparations at once" the admiral said bowing his head once more to Vader and continued to walk to the bridge.

Once Vader was alone in the hallway he let out a long sigh now he was going to have to deal with his wife. Vader hadn't wanted to reveal himself to the hutt but Wraeththu had stepped up and was probably going to kill the hutt before they got the Intel they needed. At once be probably would have done something similar but he had learned better as he grew older. Some problems didn't have to be solved with a lightsaber and as much as he hated to admit it the Jedi had been right in that aspect.

She could be so reckless at times not thinking things through before doing them but he couldn't fault her for all of that though. After all it was her recklessness that had saved him on Mustafar when she had thrown herself in front of him to protect him. Still it was hard to deal with her sometimes and this being one of those times. He turned down a different hallway heading toward his and her shared quarters. When he walked inside the room was dark so he figured either she was asleep or just not in the room but then he heard the refresher on in the bathroom. He turned the light one and found Wraeththu's clothes and boots discarded in the side of the room and assumed she was getting the sand off of her, looking down at himself he realized he also needed to do the same.

He kicked off his boots and sat them at the foot of the bed on his side then took his lightsaber off and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He stripped off his outer tunic and tossed it aside then pulled his glove that covered his mechanical hand off and sat it on top of his saber before slipping his shirt off leaving him in just his undergarment. He walked into the bathroom before slipping the rest off and stepping into the refresher with Wraeththu. Her back was to him and he could tell she had no intention of starting a conversation with him after they hard argued all the way back to the _Protector_.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist which she tried to shrug him off but he pulled her closer to him and tighten his grip. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her right lekku tenderly which sent a small involuntary shiver down Wraeththu's spine. "I know you want to find them love but patience we will get them back" he said softly and kissed her lekku once more sending another shiver down her spine. "You wanted to negotiate with that slime" she said trying to sound angry but with Vader kissing her lekku was beginning to get to her. "And you wanted to kill him" Vader replied before kissing her right lekku once more. "We needed a way to locate our children and now we have it, sometimes threatening and murdering isn't the only way to get results" he continued.

"It's always gotten me results in the end" Wraeththu said dryly, "Yes but when you are not holding all the cards patience and persuasion is another way to get results" Vader replied. Wraeththu closed her eyes as she shivered again as Vader continued to kiss one of her lekku and gently rub the other with his other hand. She didn't know wither to be annoyed by his attempts to calm her or let her anger towards him fade and just enjoy this. Either way the sensation she was feeling was beginning to drive her mad. "I just want them back…I need them back" Wraeththu said then breathed in through her teeth as Vader continued kissing and rubbing her lekku. "I know Wraeththu I know but you must have patience I promise you we will get them back no matter what" Vader reassured.

They were both silent after that as Vader continued kiss her lekku his other hand reached over and gently grabbed a hold of her mechanical hand. Their fingers intertwined and Vader spoke again "Thank you for saving me all those years ago, not just on Mustafar but from the Jedi order and the lies that Padme told me. For sticking by my side when my world turned upside down and for opening my eyes to the truth" he said. Wraeththu slowly turned around to face him and his hand move from her lekku to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hand and rubbed her cheek against it closing her eyes once more she took a deep breath "I will protect you, Abby and Leia. Always and forever no matter the cost" she whispered.

"I love you" Vader said leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers before she could reply. When he pulled away Wraeththu bit the edge of her lip, it had been so long since they last made love ever since Abby was born they hadn't done it. Even on Nabbo they had only kissed each other passionately but now after everything that was happening and what was going to happen Wraeththu needed him, she needed his touch. She leaned forward and kissed him this time with a raging passion. She wanted to forget about all of their problems for a bit, forget about the Empire, about the responsibility, about Luke and all the problems he was causing; and when Vader kissed her back passionately her mind began to cloud and she focused solely on the moment.

They continued to kiss as their feeling for each other pour through their bond, mental shields were down all their desires, their passions, their ambitious were evident to each other as though they were written on a datapad. And right now they wanted each other, deepening the kiss Wraeththu felt her back press against the wall and a soft moan escaped her mouth as Vader's hand lightly squeezed one of her lekku. This time her entire body tensed up and Vader picked her up wrapping both arms around her holding her against him tightly. Wraeththu wrapped her legs around him and her arms coiled around his neck as they broke apart the kiss leaving both of them panting lightly. Wraeththu leaned down to him and whispered in his ear "I need you."

With that Vader smiled and kissed her lips softly "As you wish" he said shutting the water off and opening the refresher door with the force. He carried her to the bed both of them soaking wet be neither caring as their attention was solely on one another. Vader laid her down on the bed and she unwrapped her legs from him but kept her arms around him pulling her on top of her and they kissed once more feeding each other desire for the other, fueling the flame of passion growing between them.

"Ready my young apprentice?" Vader asked with a smirk across his face. Wraeththu looked up at him "I am far from young and since when am I still the apprentice?" she asked. Vader smiled and kissed her tenderly "I am sure I can still teach you some things" he said with a devious playful smile. Wraeththu smiled back and kissed him again "We shall see" she said. After that the two fell silent…for the most part that is as they busily satisfied each others needs.


	28. Chapter 28

Forgetting what matters chapter 28

Leia smiled as she watched Abby sat next to Chewy who was listing to Abby talk. It was good to see Abby happy after everything that had happened. She stood up and walked to the cockpit to see just how far they were from Bespin. She walked onto the cockpit and found Han just pulling out of hyperspace. She leaned up against part of the wall and crossed her arms "So how exactly do you know this Lando character" she asked.

Han looked back as the ship dropped out of hyperspace "He's an old _friend_ " he said. "And your sure there is no imperial presence here?" Leia asked "Yes last time I was there I found everyone dead but since then new people have occupied it" Han replied. Leia nodded knowing exactly what event he was talking about "So how do you know him?" Leia asked again.

"I ah, I won the Falcon off of him in a card game" Han replied with a slightly nervous chuckle. "So you think he may be holding a grudge against you?" Leia asked eyeing the captain skeptically. "Hard to say, it's been a long time since I've seen him" Han replied casually. "Captain if you put my sister in danger I will kill you" Leia warned, "I have no intention of putting your sister in danger, I've lost family before and I don't think you should have to lose anymore than you already have" Han replied genuinely.

Two fighters flew from behind the clouds and flanked the Falcon "Hold on we got a call incoming" he said. Han opened the channel "This is restricted airspace state your business" the other end said. "This is Han Solo captain of the Millennium Falcon we seek permission to land" he said. "What is your business here?" the pilot asked again, "I'm looking for Lando Calrissian" he replied. There was a moment of silence before the other end replied "Landing platform three." Han smiled and looked back at Leia "See I told you" Han said. "We will see captain" Leia replied turning and walk back to the check up on Abby again.

When the ship touched down Han stood up and found Abby, Leia and Chewy all waiting for him at the ramp. He looked down at Abby and was sitting on the back of the nexu "Ready?" he asked. Leia nodded and hit the button to drop the ramp and it began to slide downward. Abby looked up at Leia "Sissy can we get some food, real food" Abby asked. Leia looked down at her "We'll see sweetie" she said as they began to descend downward.

Leia looked around cautiously feeling with the force for any threats but when the door at the far end of the facility opened and her eyes locked on the group walking toward them. Most of them were guards and it put Leia on edge and her hand slowly reached inside of her cloak ready to pull her lightsaber if need be. A tall colored male stepped out in front of the group and pointed at Han "Why you slimy double crossing no good swindler" he said. Han pointed at himself "Me?" he asked, Lando walked up to him with a hard face but instead of hitting him Lando reached forward and pulled him into a hug. "How you doing buddy?" he asked with a wide smile. Leia watched eyeing the man still cautiously but took her hand off of her lightsaber.

Once the guards turned and left Leia relaxed a little and her attention was drawn toward Lando as he turned and spoke to her. She turned and looked at him "And who might this be?" Lando asked. Leia glanced at him "Leia" she said turning and glanced at down at Abby who was looking around curiously. "Who is this little girl?" Lando asked kneeling down to Abby, Abby looked up at Leia who nodded and she looked back at the man and smiled "This is Phantom" she said petting the nexu's head "and I'm Abby" she said.

"So what'd you do to my ship?" Lando asked standing back up and looking and Han. "Your ship I'm sure I won that fair and square and I didn't do anything it" Han replied. "Come on inside let me show you all around" Lando said gesturing for them to follow him. Han nodded and all of them followed Lando into the compound.

An Imperial shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and landed on the planet of Dathomire right in front of the Nightsister's home. The ramp dropped and twelve stormtroopers, Mara and Luke all walked down the ramp and Luke waved his hand "Fan out and find that witch, bring her to me alive" he ordered. The stormtroopers began to spread out and because searching around outside. "Where are we going?" Mara asked as he began she followed him toward the entrance of the massive structure. "The troopers will provide a nice distraction while we find the witch and deal with her" Luke replied. Mara nodded and followed Luke inside the structure and ignited his saber for a light source.

Mara did the same and followed him inside of the massive building and ignited her own lightsaber that Luke had given her and they began to search the area. "It's just as musty the last time we were here" Mara complained, "The faster we deal with this traitors witch the better" Luke replied. "Check the rooms on the left I'll take the right" Luke said, she nodded and turned left checking the first room where Luke turned right.

The first set of rooms just as bare and empty as the first time they had been on this planet. The second, third, fourth and fifth were just the same as before so when they met up finally after searching the upper floors they descended down the stair case that led deeper.

"She's here somewhere in here, I can feel her strange magic" Luke said as they descended down the stairs. "I can feel it too" Mara replied as they reached the lower level. They came to a large circular opening and they only lights that illuminated the darkness where their lightsabers and a strange green fire in the center of the room. They both split one going right and the other left searching the furthest corners of the room before cautiously making their the green flame in the center of the room. "What kind of magic force ability is that?" Mara asked curiously, Luke shook his head "I don't know, maybe its some kind of sith sorcery" Luke said.

The hairs on the back of Luke's necks rose up and he glanced over at Mara who had the same look in her eyes, they were being watched. Both spinning around lightsaber drawled watched as Mother Talzin suddenly appeared in front of them in a cloud of green smoke. Luke raised his crimson lightsaber at the witch "Who'd you tell!?" he hissed. "Told who what?" Talzin replied slowly, Luke's eyes hardened and he stepped forward bringing his lightsaber even closer to the witch's throat. "Someone knows, someone knows that I murdered my parents for the throne, who was it!?" Luke demanded. Mother Talzin simple gave a slight shrug of her shoulders "I have told no one" she replied simply. "You're lying! Someone destroyed on of my statues and carved the words 'false emperor' on it" Luke spat. "Perhaps your bounty hunter failed" Talzin said, "The building was caved in, and Fett was found in his ship before I had the evidence destroyed. You're the only person who knew of this now tell me who you told!" Luke yelled.

"Wait how did you know we hired a bounty hunter?" Mara questioned narrowing her eyes at the witch. "I know many things and see many things child" Talzin answered glancing at Mara before returning her gaze to Luke. "Then tell me what you know of I'll kill you!" Luke threatened. Talzin smiled "Your father would be most displeased with what you have become" she said. "What does it matter their dead now tell me who knows what I've done" Luke snapped growing impatient with the witch. "Are you so certain? Your father and mother were both powerful force users and you think a mere bounty hunter could stop them?" Talzin questioned.

This sent off and alarm in Luke's head and he faltered for a moment wondering if Fett may have failed and maybe just maybe his parents could possibly be alive. Then he remembered the nagging feeling he had felt when news had reached him that Fett had killed them and his eyes widened. "I told you that you would rule the Empire but, I never said for how long" Talzin replied. No it wasn't possible they were dead, he would know if they were alive before all this. The witch had to be lying there was no way his parents where alive. He glared at the witch "Their dead both of them, I am the ruler of the Empire and no one will ever take the throne from me" he spat. Talzin chuckled "Such as foolish child, we shall see" she said before vanishing in a cloud of green smoke.


	29. Chapter 29

Forgetting what matters chapter 29

Once their long tour had finished Lando led them to a private room "So where did you all come from?" Lando asked as he led them down the hall. "I just finished a job and these two ran into chewie and I on Tattooine" Han replied. "That's quiet a long trip are you all hungry?" Lando asked. "I'm hungry" Abby said excitedly and smiled up at Lando "Well that settles it" Lando smiled down at the small child as he opened the door to a rather spacious room. Abby, Leia, Han and Chewie walked into the room "I'll be back to pick you up in two hours, make yourselves at home" Lando replied then turned and left the room.

Once they were alone Leia reached over and picked up Abby sitting her on her lap and pulled some of Abby's hair from her eyes. "Sissy can we eat?" Abby asked curiously looking up at her sister. "Yes sweetie we can get some food in a little bit but why don't you go take a shower in the refresher over there first" Leia said pointing over at the far side of the room. "Ok sissy" Abby replied giving her sister a hug before sliding off of her lap and walked into the bathroom.

Han sat back against a chair putting both his hand behind his head "I told you everything would be fine" Han said with a smirk present on his face. Leia turned and glanced at him "Just because you can't see danger does not mean that it isn't there Captain Solo" Leia replied. "You worry too much" Han said with a simple shrug "And you don't worry enough" Leia snapped.

Han turned his head to look at her fully and sighed "Leia I know your worried about keeping your sister safe and we toured the facility did you see any stormtroopers?" Han asked. "No but that doesn't mean the Empire doesn't have ears here" Leia replied as she reached up and undid her hair from the tight braid and let it fall loosely to her shoulders and let out a short sigh "Maybe your right" she said standing up and pulling her black cloak off tossing it in another chair and sat back down allowing herself to relax a little more.

"You know I've heard stories of people like you my dad told me about a vast order long ago that could do the things like you" Han said. Leia looked at him and her glance hardened "That order was weak they tired to murder my parents a very long time ago before I was even born their all but dead now" Leia replied her voice dripping with venom and hatred for the long dead Jedi order.

"So I take it you know of them, I figured you were a part of some long lost group that may have survived" Han said. Leia laughed "I am the farthest thing from being one of them I assure you that" Leia replied. "So if your not one of them then what are you, was there some other kind of Order that could use the…." Han asked curiously. "The force" Leia finished "and yes I am of sorts" she added.

Han looked away for a moment before looking back at her "Forgive my curiosity Leia but I've never seen people before who can do the things you and your sister can. So why did this Order try to murder your parents?" he asked. "A long time ago my mother and father belong to this Jedi Order and they fought many battles together. During one mission something happened to my mom something that I could never fully understand. My dad and my mother came into contact with these three very powerful force users one was called the Son who was the embodiment of the Darkside, then there was the Daughter who was the embodiment of the Lightside and finally the Father who kept some sort of delicate balance between the two of them" Leia said.

Han's face turned to one of confusion "The darkside, the lightside what is that?" he asked. "They are two very different sides of the force the darkside uses a persons emotions to fuel the power of the user giving them unfathomable power but it comes at a great price the further you delve into it, it ages your physical body sometimes to the point of deforming it even. The lightside which is what the Jedi Order used focused on keeping control over ones emotions not allowing them to control your actions, it gave you power yes but its power was weaker than the darkside and thus the Jedi died out" Leia explained.

She took a deep breath before continuing "My mother was captured by the Son and he did something to her I don't know how but she fell under the Son's influence and to the darkside and attacked my father. She had not control over her actions but after my father freed her and they escaped my mom was different. From what my father told me it took weeks before he began to notice the change in my mom, she wasn't under the influence of the Son anymore but the darkside continued to grow in her. She was able to keep it hidden for a long time until finally my dad convinced her to tell the Jedi council what was happening. He convinced them that it wasn't her fault that she couldn't help it and for a while they helped her control it. That was until a mission went wrong and she got blamed for the death of a bunch of people so the Jedi Order locked her away in a prison that was built to house people who fell to the darkside. That's when the real change happened and when it did she broke out to find my dad and when she did the Jedi council found out and tired to murder them" Leia said.

"It seems like the Jedi are afraid of the darkside…why?" Han asked. "Because Captain Solo they don't understand it. They were to blinded by the light to see that they had a hand in their own destruction. They fear the darkness because of what it can do because if your not careful…it can turn anyone against you…even the ones you love, those closest to you" Leia said softly. She was silent after that looking down at her hands "If the darkside can turn the ones you care about against you then why would you use it?" Han asked. Leia looked at the door to the bathroom that Abby was in "Because I need its power to keep my sister safe and it's the only thing I know" Leia almost whispered.

Han got up and walked over sitting down next to Leia "My parents history wasn't as complicated as yours I'm sure Leia but I know what it's like to lose family. I can see that Abby means so much to you and that you would do anything to keep her safe. Just hold onto her tightly Leia, family is the most important thing a person can have" Han said genuinely sorry at the loose of Leia's parents. "My mom died when I was young and my dad…well he owed a debt he couldn't pay off and paid with his life so I know it's not easy" Han said taking his hand and gently placing it on Leia's shoulder. Leia turned her head and looked at Han then at his hand and gave a small smile "Thank you…" she said.

Leia turned her head at the door to the bathroom opened up and Abby walked out and walked over to Phantom and rubbed his head before going back over to Leia and sitting down next to her.

Leia smiled and looked down at Abby "Feeling better?" she asked, Abby nodded "But I'm still hungry" she said. Leia patted her back gently "We'll eat soon" she said. "Now why don't you hang out with Chewie and Captain Solo while I take a shower alright" Leia said smiling. Abby nodded happily "Ok sissy and when the foods ready I'll make sure to come get you" Abby said. Leia patted her head and looked up at Han "Can you watch her?" she asked. Han nodded so Leia turned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Once Leia was in the bathroom she locked the door and let out a long breath before she looked at herself in the mirror. "Mom…dad I know I'm not suppose to show weakness but I miss you guys. I…I don't know what to do and I need your guys help" Leia said softly. She stepped in the refresher and turned the water on letting the hot water warm her skin as the thoughts of her parents filled her mind. Her hands clinched tightly into fist as she thought of how she was never going to see them again, never get to spar them or hear them talk about the mysteries of the darkside and explain all their knowledge to her.

Her parents dead her bother consumed by his greed for power, the Empire after them and all Leia had was Abby. She was the only thing Leia had left to reminder of their parents and Leia would do anything to protect Abby, it's what both of her parents would have wanted. She hit the wall with her fist "Damn you Luke" Leia growled, she didn't notice the wall crack under the power of her force aided punch. Her knuckles bled blood rolling down her fingers and she sighed deeply. Her anger could be used for better things and taking it out on walls wasn't it. She pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated cleaning the dirt off of her.

Once cleaned she stepped out and dried off before she began putting her clothes back on. Drying her hair she kept it loose resting down on her shoulders she clipped her lightsaber back to her side and walked back into the main room and grabbed her cloak pulling it back around her to conceal the weapon. As the cloak slid around the weapon the main door opened and Lando stepped inside. Abby jumped up "Foods ready!" she yelled excitedly "Come on Phantom food is ready" she said climbing up on to its back.

"Right this way" Lando said opening the door and led them to a dinning hall. They all followed the down a maze of hallways until the reached a large white doorway that slid open and they walked inside. Abby climbed up into one of the chairs which Leia sat down next to her where Han and Lando with Chewie sat on the opposite sides of the table.

Abby looked down with a wide smile across her face as she dug into the food. She pulled off one of the pieces of meet off of the table and sat it on the floor for Phantom "There you go buddy" she said smiling happily. Leia began to eat glancing over at Abby and smiling again, for now they were safe for now she could relax a little. What she didn't know was that a Imperial cruiser was flying to hyperspace toward them and her world was about to be flipped upside down once again.


	30. Chapter 30

Forgetting what matters chapter 30

Vader was woken up by the beeping sound of his communicator resting on the nightstand next to his lightsaber. He rolled over and grabbed it opening up the channel "What is it?" he asked. "Sire we are one standard hour away from Bespin" the voice of the admiral said from the other end. "Have shuttle and transports ready before we arrive" Vader replied. "Yes sire" the admiral replied closing the channel. Vader sat up and rubbed the back of his neck before turning toward his wife and shaking her awake.

Wraeththhu's eyes opened and she looked at Vader with a tired but happy gaze. "We're almost to Bespin" he said, Wraeththu nodded and sat up stretching out her arms before standing up and walking over to her dresser. Vader stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms lovingly around her. She turned slightly toward him in his arms "We need to get ready the sooner we get to our children the better" she said. "We are almost there love" Vader said kissing her forehead "Now let's get to the bridge" he continued. Wraeththu nodded and got dressed then met Vader at the door before they both made their way to the bridge.

When the door to the bridge opened Admiral Riggs turned and bowed his head toward the Emperor "Sire we are almost to Bespin" he said. Vader nodded "Very good admiral I want our soldiers on the ground to secure the area and if they find my children they are not to engage them stun them if you have to to keep them from escaping but that is it. If I find out that anyone of the troops dared harm a hair on my children you all will suffer dearly am I clear?" Vader asked. "Yes your Highnesses" Riggs replied with another bow and turned his head back toward viewport "Dropping out of hyperspace in three…two…one" and technician officer called out and a second later the _Protector_ dropped out in front the planet of Bespin.

"Admiral prepare a ship for the Emperor and I" Wraeththu ordered as she spun around heading for the hanger. Riggs bowed his head as the Emperor turned to follow behind her "It will be done" he replied turning toward a communications officer to have the orders relayed to the hangers.

Vader followed behind her and rode down the turbo lift when the door opened she stepped out first with a determined quick pace set quickly closing the distance to the shuttle that awaited them. She walked to the cockpit and found the pilot finishing the preflight checks. "Get out I'm flying" she snapped while grabbing the pilot and practically hurling him down the ramp of the shuttle. She sat down and closed the ramp just as Vader had made it inside and engaged the thrusters making the ship lift off the ground.

Vader slid into the co-pilots seat next to her as she ship shot out of the hanger. "The pilot Wraeththu was just doing his job" Vader said. "I don't care about his job, all I care about is getting my children back" Wraeththu said as she turned the shuttle toward the planet pushing further on the throttle making the ship go faster. "And so do I but you did not have to do that" Vader replied, "Actually I did Vader, I will not trust some Imperial pilot with transporting my children. I've lost to much already and I'm not taking the risk of losing anymore of my children due to some incompetence of a Imperial pilot" Wraeththu snapped.

"We're not going to loose anymore children Wraeththu we're not going to loose anything else I promise you that" Vader assured. "No don't say that, don't make promises like that Vader ever!" she said raising her voice. Vader looked at her concerned and noticed her hands were shaking so he reached forward and took on of her hands gently in his "Wraeththu what's wrong?" he asked. Wraeththu shook her head in tightened her hand on the controls as her lips pulled back in to a sneer "What's wrong? What's wrong is that I had actually believed that all our troubles were over, that I let myself relax and let my guard down. That I wasn't paying close enough attention to what was going on and because of that my daughters are being hurt by their very own brother. I let myself think that after the fall of the Jedi and we had got our children that everything would be alright and we could all just be happy, that everything would turn out alright, that everything I fought so hard for, that we fought for wouldn't blow up in my face!" she said.

"If I…if we hadn't gone on that trip we could have stopped all of this before it started that we could keep our family from falling to pieces and that Abby my baby girl wouldn't have to think her mother was dead!" she continued her voice getting louder and louder until she was screaming. "You couldn't have known what Luke was going to do Wraeththu there was no way you could have known" Vader replied keeping his voice soft and gentle. "I should have! I'm a mother…and…and I can't even keep my own child safe…I should have known if I had I would have stopped this. When I get them back I am NEVER letting them go again" Wraeththu replied.

Her eyes shifted to a small floating city within the clouds and she steered the shuttle hard right heading straight for a landing back. Vader looked at his wife, it was that protectiveness that she was showing now that drove Luke to do the things he did. He was about to open his mouth to tell her this but the sound of a loud thud of the landing gear hitting the landing pad and his wife was already out of her seat and heading toward the exit of the shuttle.

Abby was enjoying a desert at the table next to her sister when she suddenly got the feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know what it was or who was coming but something was heading their way and she wanted to find out what. She looked up at Leia and gently tugged her sleeve "Sissy I have to go to the bathroom" she said making up an excuse to leave the table. Leia looked down at her and pointed out the door "There's one just outside the room down the hall on the left, do you want me to come with you?" she asked. Abby shook her head and climbed out of the chair "Come on Phantom" she said. The nexu stood up stretching its back before following Abby outside of the dining room.

Once the door closed Abby went right and began walking down the hall "Someone is coming Phantom I can feel them" she whispered to the nexu. Phantom lifted his head and sniffed before making a small sound of agreement. "Stay close ok buddy" Abby whispered as she walked down a hallway following the strange feeling. She reached out with her limited knowledge of the force searching around her for any danger as she walked down a stair case.

The further she walked the closer she felt whatever it was getting closer she still couldn't tell exactly what it was. It was strange, the feeling in the force she was feeling it wasn't anything bad that much she could tell but she didn't know it was exactly all good either. Abby looked back at Phantom as she heard a sound of a door opening and held her hand up "Shhh" she whispered. She poked her head around the corner and saw two people dressed in a white armor with blasters. "Stormtroopers…" Abby whispered she turned back to Phantom and climbed up on his back "Come on Phantom we have to tell sissy" Abby said. Phantom turned and began running back toward the dinning room.

Leia sighed and crossed her arms, it was a present meal but now she was board. Leia began to wonder what was taking Abby such a long time, maybe she had gotten lost. She reached out with the force to feel for the presence of Abby and felt her running back with incredible speed. The door opened up and a man with some sort of device strapped on his head. He walked up to Lando and whispered in his ear something, Lando stood up "Excuse me" he said turning and quickly making his way out of the room.

Leia watched the man leave and a moment later felt the force shift "We have to go" Leia said standing up. "Why, what's going on?" Han asked looking around, "We have to go now" Leia said standing up. The door opened and Abby ran in "Sissy stormtroopers are here!" Abby cried as Phantom skidded to a halt inside of the room. "What! How did they…no it doesn't matter" Leia said then turned her head to Han "Captain Solo we need to leave right now" she said. Han nodded "I agree come on we need to get back to the Falcon" he replied. Leia turned to Abby "Stay close to me ok sweetie I won't let anything happen to you" she said. Abby looked up at her "Ok sissy" she replied. The group quickly ran out of the room down the hall as the fast as they could to get back to the ship.

"How did they find us?" Han asked, "It doesn't matter how all it matters is that they did and we have to leave now!" Leia snapped. "Well slow down" Han yelled having a hard time trying to keep up with Leia who seemed to have some sort of supernatural speed. They rounded a corner down another hallway and skidded to a halt as the door on the far end of the hall opened up and stormtroopers rushed in.

The group skidded to a halt "Guess we're going to have to take the long way" Leia said. "Yea I hear ya now let's go" Han replied as he pulled his blaster and discharged a couple of plasma bolts at the troopers before turning and began running back the other way. Leia kept behind activating her lightsaber to protect their rear. As they passed the dinning room they had all been in earlier the entire facility was engulfed in a cold chill. "Come on lets go" Leia yelled from the rear, she could feel the presence of one maybe two darkside users making their way toward them now and she really didn't want to stick around to find out who they were. Most likely it was Luke and possibly his assassin girlfriend and if they got caught then it would mean their end for all of them.

The hallway twisted around right then came to a intersection one way left and the other right. Leia could hear the sound of footsteps behind them and shouting from the troopers but to her surprise she didn't hear the sound of blaster fire behind them. "Sissy which way?" Abby asked while clinging to the nexu's fur holding on tightly as it ran with the rest of them. "Go right" Leia replied and once they past a doorway Leia quickly slashed the controls of a door which sealed behind them. Han stopped for a moment to catch his breath and chewie said something to him "Yea I know their right behind us" Han said winded. Leia reached out and grabbed Han's arm "Come on we don't have time to rest it won't take them long to get that door open" she said pushing him forward and the group took off again.

They ran and ran and ran making a large circle around the facility going up and down different floors trying to throw off their pursuers until finally they reached the platform where the Falcon was at. Only problem was that the door that led to their escape was currently locked. "Chewie guard me while I get this open" Han called over his shoulder. Leia turned to Abby "Stay behind me ok" she said before brining her lightsaber up taking a defensive stance. Stormtroopers soon filled the hallway and Chewie began firing his bow rifle several times at different troopers. Again Leia was take by surprise as the troopers fired back but not with lethal blaster bolts instead they were using stun rounds but wither way she deflected them away from her and Abby.

Abby clung to Phantom tighter as more and more troopers began pouring their way into the hallway, she knew her big sister would keep her safe but that didn't make the situation any less scary. Abby's eyes went wide as her big sister let out a short cry as one of the stun rounds got through her defenses striking one of her arms rendering it temporary useless. Leia gripped her lightsaber in her one good hand more determined to fight off the troopers, she wouldn't let Luke get to Abby she had to keep her safe away from him no matter what. "Hurry up Han!" Leia yelled over her shoulder bringing her saber back up to her center to deflect yet another stun round. "I'm trying" Han yelled back working as fast as he could given the circumstances.

"I got it" Han said already making his way toward the ship, he was going to have to skip all the preflight checks and take off as soon as he got the Falcon fired up. "Abby go!" Leia yelled as she began to back her way out the door still fighting off the stun rounds flying at them. The ramp lowered and Han bolted up it toward the cockpit followed by Chewie and Abby riding on Phantom's back. The roar of the engine told Leia that it was time to go and she turned around as the Falcon lifted off the ground. "Come on sissy!" Abby yelled over the sound of the thrusters, Leia wrapped the force around her in preparation to jump from the platform on to the ramp. The ship almost fifteen feet off of the platform now and Leia was about to jump when two voices suddenly yelled her name. The slight hesitation was all that was needed for a stun round to hit her square in the back rendering her instantly unconscious and her body fell limp to the ground.

Abby looked down fear in her eyes as she watched her sister fall to the ground "Sissy!" she cried loudly as the ship continued to lift off of the ground and the ramp closed. "Sissy!" Abby screamed again trying to reached the release for the ramp but it was out of her reach and she was suddenly thrown off the nexu's back as the ship shot forward away from the facility.


	31. Chapter 31

Forgetting what matters chapter 31

"Chewie get on one of the guns the Empire probably has a destroyer in orbit" Han shouted to his companion. He gripped the control sticks tighter while pushing the Falcon faster as it soured through the sky climbing to outer space. The falcon suddenly shook as it was struck by blaster fire and three TIE fighters shot past it. Each fighter swerved back around in a different direction toward the falcon. Han pushed down on the stick causing the Falcon to suddenly dive and spin in a counter clockwise motion to avoid the laser fire.

He reached toward the other side of the cockpit and flipped on the shields before leveling the Falcon out. Han glanced down at his scanner then back up through the view port "We got two behind us Chewie" he yelled. The third TIE burst through the clouds to the right of them hammering the right side of the ship before soaring past it again vanishing in another cloud. He hard an explosion from behind the Falcon and Chewie yelling that he got one of them.

Shortly after the first explosion he heard to more "That's all of them Chewie come on I need you up here!" Han yelled as he pulled back on the control stick making the falcon climb again. After a moment the Falcon was out in space and Han turned to program the hyperdrive to the first location that popped into his head. Chewie slid into the copilots chair and took over while Han was busy with the hyperdrive.

A alarm suddenly went off causing Han to turn his head back to the view port and he saw a massive Star Destroyer as well as at least seven more TIE fighters flying toward them. "Chewie get back on the gun and tell Leia to man the other, I need time to program the hyperdrive" Han said quickly taking control of the Falcon again.

"What, what do you mean she's not on board!?" Han yelled in surprise after Chewie had ran out of the cockpit. The door opened again and Abby came running in tears pouring down her face "Han! My sissy she's back there!" Abby cried her voice filled with worry and fear. "What are you talking about kid?" Han asked as he barrel rolled out of the way of incoming fire from the TIEs. "Go back my sissy is down there" Abby replied her words coming out in a jumbled mess.

"Back on the planet?" Han asked in surprise, Abby nodded "Yes, we have to get her" she said climbing up on Han's lap and taking the control stick shoving it to the right. She didn't have the first clue as how to fly but she didn't care, they needed to go back and get her sister before the stormtroopers hurt her. The Falcon jerked hard right almost causing a collision with a TIE fighter but Han was able to jerk the Falcon back to the left and down to avoid crashing. "Kid we barely made it off the planet we can't go back we have to get out of here" Han replied pushing Abby off his lap. "NO!" Abby screamed "We can't leave my sissy!" more tears poured down her eyes and she tried to reached for the control stick away but Han wouldn't let her.

"Look kid if we don't get out of here away from these stormtroopers then we are all going to die alight!" Han snapped "Plus I'm sure Leia can handle herself" he added though not truly believing it under the odds that they were facing. "Chewie give me an opening so we can jump out of here!" Han yelled. "Please my sissy we leave my sissy!" Abby begged loudly, Han saw an opening as two TIEs in front of them explodes and he glanced down at Abby with a regretful expression "I'm sorry kid but we can't" he said as he engaged the hyperdrive and they shot into hyperspace.

Abby was in a state of shock after a fit of crying and locking herself in one of the rooms of the Falcon. She just couldn't wrap her small mind around the fact they had left her sister back on the floating city. Her tears long since gone had been replaced silence as she had refused to come out of the room or say so much as a word. Her hand shakily petted Phantom's head as she tried not to think about what was happening to her sister. It was scary just to even think about what may be happening to her right now. She rubbed her eyes again as more tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and sniffled. She looked down as Phantom made a small whimper and she saw him staring at her.

She leaned down and rubbed her forehead gently against the nexu's own head and the creature began to purr softly helping put Abby's worries to the side. The only comfort she had was being able to feel her sister presence's in the force unlike her parent's that had just disappeared. Shaking her head in confusion, she just didn't understand why the stormtroopers were after her and her sister. She didn't do anything wrong that she was aware of so she didn't think she was in trouble or anything like that but it still made her wonder why they were after her. Maybe if she concentrated enough the force would give her an answer, her sister told her that the force could show her things and maybe it would show her why the stormtroopers were after her. She straightened her back a little and crossed her small legs closing her eyes she concentrated on the force letting it flow through her body and mind.

Han was working on some miner repairs to the Falcon as it travel through hyperspace. It was something to take his mind off of the small girl on the other side of the ship that had just lost her sister. He had tried to go to her earlier but she started screaming at him to leave her alone and just go away and after several attempts he had finally let her be. He was in the cargo hold looking at the hydraulics to the ramp, they seemed to be damaged slightly so the ramp wouldn't seal completely. It wasn't anything dangerous, it sealed enough not to open why flying but it was something that needed to be fixed. He sat his tool on a crate and pulled himself up to his feet wiping the sweat off of his forehead before inspecting his work. He punched the button that made the ramp close and it slid the rest of the way shut and the hissing noise vanished "Good as new" he said to himself.

He picked up the tools he had been using and glanced down at the create of spice the tools had been resting on. He really needed to deliver the cargo for Jabba before the Hutt put a bounty on his head. He opened the carte placing the lid on another crate to expect the content inside. To his relief non of the packages had been torn open or appeared damaged during their quick take off and near death experience with the Empire. He reached down to pick up the lid but paused when he saw the reflection of a blue light flashing slowly from the underside of the lid. He picked the lid and flipped it over and to his shock he found a tracker mounted to the underside of the lid. That must have been how the Empire had found them, somehow they had worked out that he worked for Jabba and Jabba must have had a tracker installed on this shipment of spice after he had lost his other shipment of spice. He tore the tracker from the lid and tossed it on the ground stomping on it until it was in pieces. At least now the Empire would have no way to track their ship he thought. He placed the lid back on the container and putting the tools away before walking back through the ship to the cockpit.

He passed the door that Abby had locked herself away behind and sighed. He was going to have to figure out what to do now that Leia was gone and the kid's parents were dead. He couldn't find it in himself to just abandon the girl on a distant planet, he might be a smuggler and even a cheat in some cases but he wasn't heartless. Perhaps given time and if Abby could forgive him and wanted to stay with him he could raise her. He didn't know much about children and never saw himself having them but Abby was a smart girl for her age, independent and quick witted. If Abby ever learned how to control that strange power of hers he could see them turning about good profits in a couple of years. Force knows that he could use the money. He shook his head in slight disgust at himself at the thought of using the girls power for money, Abby had just lost her sister and as far as he knew the only family the kid had left. He wasn't going to use the girl for her power but if he could mend their friendship then maybe she would want to stay with him, after all she didn't have anywhere else to go.

The first thing Leia began aware of when conscious returned to her was the throbbing at the back of her head. She didn't open her eyes right away or even try to move instead she reached out with the force carefully probing the room and area around her. She was alone for now anyway, to her surprise she wasn't dead like she thought she would have been. After all she had been captured by the Empire or maybe it was some part of Luke's sick satisfaction to keep her alive and make her suffer first then kill her. She used the force to ease the throbbing in her head and sat up opening her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and realized she was in a rather large room on a fairly large and comfortable bed as well. The hum and vibration of an engine told her that she was on a ship.

She would have thought she would be in a holding cell with guards to watch her but aside from her in the room there was nobody else. She glanced to her left and noticed her lightsaber sitting on a small nightstand next to the bed. That was strange she thought and if not very foolish on the part of the Empire. Leaving a trained darkside user with their weapon on a ship with people who wanted her dead was very stupid. She was also a little reluctant and cautious to pick up the weapon, what if this was another part of Luke's plan or some plan that he formulated. She reached down picking up the weapon carefully inspecting it visually and with the force to see if it had been tampered with in anyway. She needed to get back to Captain Solo and Abby, her younger sister must be terrified being all alone with two strangers, two smugglers no less. She had no reason to believe that Han would not turn Abby over to the Empire given enough trouble that would undoubtedly come their way after all Han had no ties to the small girl and that's what worried Leia. If Han turned Abby over to the Empire there is no telling what Luke would do to Abby if he got his hands on her.

She needed to get to a ship and get off of this ship and find Abby before anything happened. She stood up and walked over to the door hitting a button and it slid open. Carefully she looked out down both sides of the hallway for stormtroopers but there were non. "Ok this is defiantly strange" Leia muttered as she made her way out of the room headed down to the hanger. Hopefully she could find a ship with a hyperdrive it's not like she could outrun a Star Destroyer with a TIE fighter.

Probing the area around her with the force with her lightsaber in her right hand she made her way through the hallway to a turbo lift and road it down the floor that a hanger was accessible. Every hallway she went through there were not guards, no stormtroopers no security of any kind and Leia began to get more and more worrisome. She reached a door and the hanger just beyond glancing left and right to make sure the coast was still clear then she hit a button in the door slid open.

Before she could make her way into the hanger her eyes locked onto two people standing next to a ship. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open as a rush of cold air engulfed her. "I don't care about Luke right now I just want Abby back and she is in the care of some low life smuggler!" Wraeththu snapped. "It will be much easier to find them if we have the Empire off of their backs Wraeththu, I need to take care of Luke to be able to do that" Vader replied. "Then give me the device and I'll find her myself what if that smuggler finds out who she is! What if he turns her over to Luke before we find her!" Wraeththu screamed her flesh hand sparking brightly with particles of electricity. They were both so caught up in their argument that neither of them noticed Leia standing in the doorway of the hanger with a look of pure shock on her face "mom….dad?"


	32. Chapter 32

Forgetting what matters chapter 32

"Mom…dad?" the words hung in the air of the hanger bay while Leia's mind was on overload. She had questions so many questions like how they had survived, why didn't they contact her and let her know and where they have been. She ran across the hanger wrapping her arms around both of her parents as tears of joy flooded her eyes. She stood their wrapped in her parents arms letting their force presence their mere proximity calm her. "I thought you were dead…" she chocked out through tears of joy tightening her arms around them. "It's alright Leia everything is ok" Vader said soothingly, Leia turned and hugged her dad fully "How…how did you survive, why didn't you contact me, where were you?" Leia asked her words flowing out as quickly as she could get them out of her mouth.

"You give us too little credit my daughter" Vader said "as for why we didn't contact you it's because we needed to find out who hired the bounty hunter and to do that the galaxy needed to believe us dead, our children needed to believe we were dead" he continued. Leia looked up as she rubbed the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at Vader "It's Luke…he…he hired the bounty hunter. He tried to have you killed so he could assume the throne…" Leia replied. "I know Leia I've been keeping tabs on all of the laws Luke had created. Still it was a surprise to us both" he said.

Leia let go of her dad and turned to her mother hugging her tightly "I...was able to get Abby away from Luke and we went to Tattooine. Not long after someone recognized us and we had to flee with the help of a smuggler. We went to Bespin then….the Empire showed up. I tried mom I tried to protect Abby and I was able to hold the troopers off long enough for Abby to get on the ship but I was stunned before I could board" Leia explained. Wraeththu looked down at her daughter "Where are they going Leia, where is Solo taking Abby?" she asked. Leia shook her head "I don't know mom…if Han finds out who Abby is who her parents are I don't know what he'll do" she said. "I'm going to find Abby and bring her back home" Wraeththu replied she turned and looked over at Vader "The tracker, now" it was not a suggestion this was an order from a very pissed of mother. Vader raised his eyebrow slightly, if this wasn't his wife and it was somebody else he would have to teach them respect. He pulled a pad from his cloak and handed "Won't do any good, the tracker's signal was lost" he said.

She snatched the pad from his hand and looked down it, just as Vader had said there was no signal of the tracker. "We deal with Luke then we won't have the threat of the Empire getting their hands on Abby" Vader explained trying to get his wife to see reason instead of acting solely on emotions. She looked at him then back at the pad, he was right if they took down Luke and Vader reclaimed the Empire then Abby would no longer be hunted down. She didn't like the idea in fact she loathed the idea of her precious baby girl being with a smuggler and it took all her will to battle with the part of her that was telling her to go after Abby to see the reasons behind Vader's explanation. Her eyes returned up toward Vader "Fine but once that's done we find Abby" she said.

Vader nodded "Alright first we need to drawl his attention away from Abby" he said. "How do we do that? It can't just be anything small it has to be something big something that will keep his attention on us" Leia asked. Vader crossed his arms and began to think, if he wanted to keep Luke from trying to find Abby then it would indeed have to be something to turn his full attention onto dealing with it instead of Abby. If it wasn't big enough then it would never climb up the imperial chain of command and reach Luke. Or perhaps it didn't even need to climb the chain of command; perhaps it could be something that would reach only force sensitive beings, yes that was it that would work. A smile spread across his face as he looked over at his wife "We reveal our presence in the force, that should shock Luke enough to get his attention on us" he said.

After a moment the Sith lady nodded "If it gets the Empire off of Abby" she said and unmasked her force signature allowing it to reappear in the force letting her power flare in the force. Vader unmasked his own force signature as well as flared his power in the force, if their presence in the force alone wasn't enough to get Luke's attention then the sudden flaring in the darkside surely would. "Now we need to retake the Empire" Vader stated as he turned and began walking out of the hanger toward the bridge with his wife and daughter following behind him.

Luke's ship touched down on a landing pad outside of his house. The ramp dropped with Luke walking quickly down the ramp followed by Mara and three remaining stormtroopers. He needed to figure this out, someone was going to try to take the throne from him and he had no intention of letting it go. The witch was just toying with him he had decided on his way back home, his parents were long gone there was no way they survived. He made his way through the halls of the massive mansion toward the throne room, he glanced back at the troopers behind them "Stay at the door" he ordered before walking in. He walked to the throne and sat down still troubled by what the witch told him. He controlled the entire Empire thousands of ships and even more soldiers at his disposal no one would dare oppose him. The thought of someone stupid enough to try and take the throne from him should amuse him but instead it was worrying him.

No one was powerful enough to stand up to him well there were two but they were dead so his rule should be absolute, so why didn't it feel that way? No mere low life could stand up to him so it had to be someone else, someone force sensitive. Closing his eyes he began searching the force for anyone with a powerful enough connection that could even challenge him. He felt Mara in the force but she had yet to receive any proper training and he knew she would not turn on him so he continued to search. For a long time he felt nothing just blissful darkness and silence in the force. Then a flare and then another in the darkness both so powerful it caused Luke to gasp and his eyes shot open flooding with fear. Presence's he had thought destroyed returned as if they had never vanished before. "No…no that's not possible!" he yelled but it was true, they were both there alive and burning brightly in the force. Mara turned and looked at Luke "Is everything alright?" she asked concerned. As if their presence wasn't bad enough one of them reached out to him connecting to a bond he had thought shattered _I'm coming for you…son_.


End file.
